The Masked Villain
by Yuki-yosh1998
Summary: Watching my parents burn in a fire, while I wasn't able to do anything. What could a five year old do? I was taken in by a man named Slade. Trained with him for 10 years, I obeyed and did what he wanted me to do as payback for taking me in. He has started sending me on missions again. But someone tell me, why is Slade's arch enemy so cute?
1. Chapter 1

"Mom! Dad! No!" I shouted, watching my home burn down with my parents inside. I cried, I couldn't do anything to save them. What could a 5 year old girl do? I was able to save myself, expecting that my parents would be able to save themselves. All I was able to do was watch, watch the building burn, my home, my parents. I stayed by the house as it burned. Firefighters came, and went to put out the fire. But they weren't able to save my parents. They didn't notice me, I slipped past them and walked into a nearby park where I used to have picnics with my parents. It was the middle of the night, the moon was full, and I was a lonely little girl. I sat on a bench and continued to cry.

"Mama...Papa...they're gone," I cried. I felt a hand on my shoulder, making me jump. A man wearing a mask, half black, half orange. On the orange side, was a hole where his eye was. He was wearing a black and silver metal plated outfit.

"...w-who are you?" I asked.

"I'm Slade," He told me.

"...is there something you need?" I asked.

"I just needed to know why were you here alone?" The man asked me.

"...my parents died," I said, turning my head away.

"I see...where do you live?" Slade asked me.

"...I don't live anywhere anymore.." I said quietly.

"I see, why don't you come live with me?" He offered. I looked up at him cautiously.

"But...I don't even know you," I told him.

"I can't let a little girl like you wonder around this big city," Slade said, holding out his hand. I hesitated but then took his hand.

That was almost 10 years ago

I woke up from the annoying, blaring sounds of my alarm clock. I sighed. I got up from my bed and walked into my washroom. I brushed my teeth and then stepped into the shower.

"Remembering the past...now that I think about it," I thought out loud as I rinsed my hair, "I was a stupid kid," I laughed, "Trusting someone I didn't even meet for like 5 minutes." I got out and dried myself.

"But then again, I probably would've died on the streets somewhere, so I guess it was a good move," I said, blow drying my hair. I put on the outfit that Slade got me. I stayed with this guy since I was five, he's basically now my father. Though he never really adopted me. The outfit he made me was similar to Slade's. Black and silver, metal plated. A metal skirt, and the torso part was half orange and half black, resembling Slade's mask. A metal ring around the collar of the outfit. There was a silver S like symbol on the upper corner of the orange part of my outfit. The metal skirt was a bit uncomfortable, but I did like it and I got used to it. What I really like was the boots. Black and silver, like my outfit. I had a belt with some small throwing weapons. Slade suggested me to use daggers and bombs, but I liked using kunais and shurikens. I had a few bombs just in case, also cause Slade told me to have them on hand. Slade has been making me train in martial arts and fight some robots he made.I tied my black hair with light blue streaks up into a pony tail. My bangs covered my right eye. Five am every morning. I get up and train. My home was just a run down apartment. But when I have to train, I have to go to Slade's hideout, undetected. My schedule was five am wake up, train until around seven, change, get food, and be at school by eight. When school is over, at around three, free time, go home at five change, go back to training, finish any homework, eat, sleep. When I got to the hideout, I played with the punching bag while I waited for robots or whatever.

_'I wonder what Slade's doing,'_ I thought, making a hole in the punching bag.

"Whoops," I chuckled. I turned the punching bag so the hole wasn't visible and continued. First hit and my fist went through, again.

"...that's enough with the punching bag for today," I said, walking away from it. I hear Slade come in and turn to him.

"Morning Master," I smiled.

"Morning Akumu," He said.

"Soo what's the plan? Am I gonna fight some of your robots? Or just train like normally?" I asked.

"You already broke the punching bag, so training normally is out of the question," Slade said.

"Pft, wha? When did I break the punching bag?" I asked, the punching bag fell to the ground right after I said that, "...either way I don't just use the punching bag." I laughed awkwardly.

"Yes I know," He told me, "You can take a break today."

"Ah really?" I asked.

"You need to prepare for your mission tonight, so I'm letting you rest,"

"It's been a while since my last one," I said.

"That's because you went to far and killed the person," Slade told me.

"It was an accident," I said rolling my eyes.

"I need you to retrieve and item, I'll tell you the plan later, for now just prepare," He told me.

"As in train my powers, meaning I'm not really taking a break," I said. He nodded and left.

"Hmm mission...," I smiled. I started training using my powers, controlling shadows and darkness. I remembered when Slade once told me, he wanted me to be his opponents' nightmare.

_'I wonder if that's why Dad renamed me to Akumu...'_ I thought as I played around with the punching bag with my powers.

"Akumu, train properly." I jumped when I heard Slade.

"Y-yes, Slade," I said as I began training properly.

I quickly went home, got changed into my school uniform, grabbed my messenger bag and went out the door. My uniform consists of a black pleated skirt that went above my knees, black thigh highs, a white dress shirt, a black ribbon instead of a tie,a black blazer and black flats. I went to a private school, Slade doesn't want me to go to public schools for some reason. He wanted me to go to this school called the HIVE academy, but I turned it down. He said I could probably get a scholarship there but I laughed, and an argument begun. I won. I barley made it on the bus. I sighed in relief when I got on. There weren't any opened seats on the train so I just stood. My dress shirt wasn't tucked in, my hair wasn't tied back, my bangs fell over my eye. This keeps happening everyday, and I get in trouble for it, everyday. I stopped caring and kept going to school, violating the rules of the dress code. Not to mention my colored hair.

After being lectured by the school prez about clothing violations, I went to class. It bothered a lot of my classmates that I keep getting in trouble and violating the rules, but I'm the top student. I'm not a bad person, I just have a tight schedule...and I don't like how uptight the school is. Class, notes, assignments, blah. I regretted not going to advanced classes, I fell asleep through the classes, knowing all this was boring. I was walking towards the staircase that led me to the roof when I saw a boy, same age, being tormented by two other guys. I sighed.

_'Not my problem, not my problem, not my problem,'_ I chanted in my head. I turned into the classroom.

"Seriously? Real mature guys," I sighed at them, "If you have so much free time, do something actually productive instead of picking on this guy." The guys turned to me.

"Look, it's Akumu," One of them said.

"No duh," I said, rolling my eyes.

"So tell us, what's your secret?"

"How do you get perfect scores on the test, but be such a trouble maker?"

"I actually use my brain," I told them, "I guess it's not your fault your guys' grades are low, probably nothing in those heads besides your ego." One of them ran at me. I stepped to the side, making him miss. The other guy ran at me, I grabbed him and flipped him over, making him land on the other kid who was coming back. I walked over to the victim.

"Better go now, before we get in trouble," I told him. He nodded and followed me out of the classroom.

"Thank you again, Akumu," He told me.

"Uh...sure, just stop letting them pick on you," I told him, _'I have no idea who this kid is...'_

"Um, Akumu, I needed to talk to you about something," he told me. I stopped, making him stop. I turned to him.

"Shoot," I told him.

"Well...er...I," He stuttered. I crossed my arms. I noticed that this guy was a bit taller than me. He was also well mannered, good guy, proper.

_'Haha, goody-too shoes,'_ I smirked.

"Come on, say something. I still got lunch to eat," I told him, tapping my foot.

"I like you," He blurted out. I wasn't surprised. He was stuttering, making it obvious that this was a confession. I was just hoping that he wouldn't go through with it.

"I've liked you since I could remember, please tell me you'll go out with me," He said. My hand reached to his cheek, giving him hope. I lightly pinched his cheeks.

"Don't ask a girl to go out with you just so they can protect you," I told him, releasing his cheek. I turned and walked away.

"B-but, can we at least be friends? You're always by yourself during lunch," He told me. I looked over my shoulders.

"I don't have friends," I told him, walking away.

Finally school was over, I had free time til I had to train. I didn't have any homework, did it all during lunch. I just went to the arcade in town, playing DDR like I always do. As I walked towards the arcade, I began to think about my next mission.

_'It's been a while...I think my blood lust went down,'_ I assured myself. I looked outside, it was still early. I decided to just go home and sleep. Waking up at 5 am everyday isn't too fun.

I aroused from my sleep from a vibration coming from my pocket. I pulled out my phone, turning off the alarm. I yawned, got up, dressed in the uniform Slade gave me, and went over to the hideout near the cliffs. I walked into the building and saw Slade talking to some dude. He was wearing all black, had a skull mask, a red 'X' on his chest and a really nice black cape.

"We'll soon meet, Red X," I heard Slade say. I heard Red X's reply and my eyes widened at his voice, cool and calm.

"Looking forward to it," Red X said. The transmission ended and Slade called me over.

"Who was that, daddy?" I said in a cute voice.

"What did I tell you to call me?"Slade asked me. I sighed.

"Fine, if you don't want a cute daughter," I pouted, "Who was that?"

"That's the person you're gonna meet on your mission," He told me.

"Is that so?" I smirked.

"Your enemy," He said. My smirk dropped.

"Oh..."

"I need you to retrieve the three disks he has that I need for a...special project," Slade told me.

"Alright then," I sighed.

"I have a feeling the Titans will be there, so be careful," Slade told me, he said it in a way where it sounds like he knows they were gonna be there.

"Yes, Master," I said, "Who are the Titans?"

"They prevent your Master from finishing his projects," Slade said.

"Do they have something against you?" I asked.

"Something like that," Slade said, "Anyways, do you understand what to do?"

"Meet up with Red X in your place, retrieve the disks, and come back," I said.

"Good girl," He said, ruffling my hair, "Remember to disguise yourself." I nodded. I created an illusion, changing my hair style from black with blue streaks to silver hair in curly lolita pigtails. I put on a black masquerade mask.

"Don't kill anyone this time, Neko Ninja," He said, calling me by my other identity.

"Yes, Master," I said. It's been five years since my last mission, I can't kill another person.

I went over to the meeting place, there I saw Red X, who was about to take the last disk from it's place. I walked out.

"Good job, Red X, Slade will be very pleased," I said, walking out from the shadows.

"Who are you?" He asked.

"I'm here for Slade, he says you have something for him?" I said, holding out my hand. He eyed me.

"Should I tell Master Slade that you're being...difficult?" I asked, smirking. He handed me the two disks that he had already. He went for the third one when 3 other people appeared, attacking him, pinning him down. One was a girl, in a dark blue cloak. Another was...a green tiger. The last was part man, part robot...a Cyborg?

"Go, grab the last disk and run to the roof," Slade ordered through my ear piece.

"Of course," I said through my intercom. I grabbed the last one and ran. I heard another girl come in, and Red X say something. I glanced back to see Red X reveal himself, pulling his skull mask off. The teen boy had slick, jet black hair, spiked back, and...another mask that covered his eyes. He looked around my age.

_'He's even cuter now,'_ I blushed. I realized that I had slowed down and quickly ran up to the roof.

"Now what?" I asked.

"Robin will come up and you will fight him," Slade told me.

"...who's Robin?" I asked.

"Robin was disguised as Red X, trying to fool me. He's the leader of the Teen Titans," Slade said.

_'Why are my enemies cute?'_ I pondered. I heard someone hop onto the roof. I saw the boy, in a different outfit. He was wearing a black and yellow cape, a green outfit, the torso being red with a black circle and a yellow are in the middle of the circle, over his heart. Green gloves, a yellow utility belt, and steel toed black boots.

"Ah, Robin, Slade figured that it was you hiding in that Red X costume," I smirked. He glared at me.

"Now, who are you?" He demanded my identity.

"Hehe, I'm your new playmate, Neko Ninja," I smiled. I held the three disks.

"You got these for Slade, right? I'll deliver them to him," I said, putting them away. Robin pulled out a bo staff. I pulled out my katana that was strapped onto my waist.

"How cute, you already wanna play with me?" I grinned. He brought down the staff onto my, I blocked it with my sword.

"Why are you helping Slade?" The boy wonder asked.

"I'm sorry hun," I said, kicking him off of me, "But that's classified information."

_'It's not, but I've always wanted to say that,'_ I smirked. I cut through his staff, making him weaponless. He kicked my sword out of my hands.

"Now we're even," He smirked. We started to do hand to hand combat. He threw a punch at my head, I dodged. He threw another one and I caught it. I flipped him over onto his back.

"Tch, too easy," I said, disappointed. I was about to walk away, but I didn't notice that he had held onto my sleeve. He flipped me over, throwing me across the roof.

"Are you sure about that?" He asked me. I quick got up and motioned him over. He came at me with another punch. I jumped to dodge and I went for a drop kick. He jumped out of the way, I ended up leaving a hole in the roof.

"That all you got?" He said, smirking.

"Oh,you haven't seen anything yet," I assured him. Black cat ears and a tail popped out, making the boy wonder look at me with a confused expression. The cat parts enhanced my speed, strength, dark magic, and magic in general. I ran towards the boy. He readied himself for an attack but I disappeared and appeared behind him.

"Looking for me?" I smirked, kicking his back. He stumbled forward. Robin turned around, only for me to disappear again.

"Show yourself," Robin commanded.

"So serious," I said, kicking him in the side. He ran towards me. I stopped him, using his shadow to wrap around him.

"Hehe, what'd you do to your shadow? I think it hates you," I giggled. I walked up to him.

"You're so cute when you're angry," I mocked, pinching his cheek, "Sorry to leave you like this, but Master Slade needs the disks." I blew him a kiss before leaving.

"I have the thing you needed," I said, handing it to him.

"Good job Neko," Slade said, patting my head like he always does.

"Sooo...what's this project?" I asked curiously.

"I respect your privacy, I expect you to respect mine," He said coldly. I pouted.

"Fine," I said. I headed home with curiosity.

_'Hmm tomorrows the weekends, Slade still wants me to train in the morning though. But what'll I do later on?'_ I wondered, _'Nothing as always.'_


	2. Chapter 2

I punched through one of the bots, my fist going through it's chest. I pulled my hand out, pulling out some wires. Another robot grabbed me, holding my arms behind my back. My eyes glowed black, using my shadow bind, I used it's shadow to hold it in place. It released me and I jumped above it, throwing a storm of kunais at it. The bot exploded and I moved onto the last one. I pulled out my large shuriken, it was a bit bigger than my hand, my eyes glowed white as I spun the shuriken in my hand, charging it, I threw it at the robot, slicing it in half. I breathed in relief that training was over.

"Good job, apprentice," Slade said, "But your spirit seems to be lacking."

"Just because I didn't train to the fullest of my power, doesn't mean my spirit is lacking," I said.

"Hmm, you seem to be sassier than before," Slade told me, "You need to keep your little attitude under control."

"Whatever," I said, not caring.

"As my apprentice, I expect you to be proper, and not talk back to your Master," He told me.

"Excuse me? I have my own mind, I can act how I want," I told him. He leaned towards my face.

"Are you sure about that?" He asked. I felt him put something around my neck. It was a sliver choker.

"...uhh?" I made a sound of confusion, "Can I ask what this is?"

"If you disobey me, or if you keep showing attitude, you'll find out," Slade told me.

"Alright then," I said, still unsure about the thing around my neck, "So, am I done training, Master?"

"Yes, but I need to tell you about the next mission," Slade said.

"Another one already?" I asked. I saw Slade holding a remote control, he pressed the red button and I felt a painful shock going through my body.

"Ahh!" I yelled, holding my neck.

"Well, you just answered your earlier question," Slade said. I silently sent him a glare.

"You wanna try again?" He asked me.

"What is my mission, Master?" I said. He patted my head.

"There you go," He said. He led me to the computer and showed me the warehouse where the item he needed was.

"There will be guards outside the ware house, which you'll have to take down if you get caught, or just in case since you might pull an alarm inside the building," Slade told me.

"Take down? As in kill? Or just knock them out?" I asked.

"Knocking them out is fine, but if killing is necessary, which probably won't be, then yes," he told me. I nodded and continued to listen to the plan, "Also, killing would lead to a big mess, knowing you."

"As you wish, I won't draw anymore blood," I assured.

"I don't want you to set off any alarms, so if you can lower yourself from the ceiling to the item then that shouldn't set off any of the alarms," Slade told me.

"But if I already defeated all the guards then why does it matter if I set off the alarms?" I asked.

"Police could come, but I have a feeling that the Titans are gonna be waiting," He told me.

"So, retrieve the item without setting off any alarms, if people interfere, take them down," I summarized.

"Good girl," he said, "You may retrieve the object now."

"...now? I just finished training, I'm exhausted, and you expect me to-" I dropped down to my knees, holding my neck.

"You have to learn how to hold your tongue, Akumu," He told me, releasing the button. I sighed in relief.

"I'll go now," I said, turning to leave.

~.~

I hid in the shadows and watched the guards. There were only three, which should be easy to take down. I crept through the shadows and punched the first guy behind his head, knocking him out. The other two saw me and started running towards me. I jumped, letting them run into each other and I easily knocked them both out. I tied them up in case they regain consciousness.

"Too easy," I muttered. My cat ears twitched, I was hoping for something challenging. I scaled the building easily and quietly ran across the roof.

"Where's the item?" I asked.

"Just up ahead," he told me, "Stop, you can lower yourself down now." I stopped when he told me to and I made a hole in the roof so I could go through. I used the rope on my belt to lower me down. I saw the object that Slade needed. I grabbed the metal object and suddenly heard someone say "Titans! Go!"

"It's the Titans, you know what to do," Slade said.

"Defeat them, but not kill them," I said. I quickly put the metal object away in my utility belt, cut the rope and landed on my feet. First thing I see is a green elephant charging at me.

"What the.." I jumped did a flip over the elephant. I saw a beam of blue coming at me. I quickly dodged the attack and threw a rain of kunais at the direction where it came from. Next, I was bombarded by green orbs. I dodged and took cover in the shadows. I threw slices of water, which cut through some of the steel beams in the building.

"Azarath Metrion...Zinthos!" I heard some chanting from another direction and saw some boxes floating and were thrown at me. I lifted my hand and stopped the boxes, I threw the boxes at all directions, hoping that they would hit someone. The leader of the Titans finally showed himself, holding out his staff.

"Hiya, Robin," I smirked, "Finally showed yourself."

"Stealing again for Slade?" He asked me.

_'...stealing? I'm just retrieving items for him...shit I am stealing,'_ I thought in realization in my head, _'I'm so stupid.'_ I unsheathed my katana that was attached to my utility belt.

"If Master Slade needs something, I'll get it for him," I answered. Robin came at me with his staff, I defended with my sword. He released and tried to hit me again, which I defended using my sword again. Throughout the warehouse, all that was heard was metal clashing against metal, over and over.

"What are Slade's plans?" Robin asked, voice dripping with venom when he mentioned my Master.

"I dunno, I just follow my orders," I told him. I slashed my sword, trying to hit him. He did a flip to avoid the attack.

"Whatever his plans are, we're gonna make sure he fails," The Boy Wonder told me.

"Cute, you think you can stop him? Especially when you can't even stop me," I mocked.

"Titans!" He called out. A green tiger appeared, charging at me. I dodged and reached for my large shuriken on my back. The tiger growled. I threw my shuriken, along with some exploding kunais. The kunais lodged themselves into the ground. The tiger dodged the shuriken, but ran into my kunais, setting them off. My shuriken came back like a boomerang. I put it back on my back and went to look for the tiger.

"Here kitty, kitty, what's the matter?" I smiled sadistically. A green bolt of light hit the ground in front of me. I turned to see a flying girl wearing a purple outfit. She had long red hair, her hands glowed green, as well as her eyes. She continued to throw green orbs at me. I used my shadow as a shield to block her attacks. I shot a beam of ice towards her, freezing her into a block of ice.

"Starfire!" I heard the Boy Wonder call out.

"Oops, did I freeze your girlfriend?" I smirked.

"Cyborg!" Robin called out.

"Let's do it," the Cyborg I remember seeing last time appeared. His arm turned into a cannon. Robin threw an explosive disk at me, Cyborg shot a beam of blue at the same time. I jumped, evading the attack. Once I landed on the ground, I used my shadow bind on them. I got Cyborg, but the Boy Wonder was no where to be seen. I saw the girl in the cloak raise her hand, more floating boxes. She sent them at me. I ran at her, dodging the boxes. I quickly kicked her into the wall behind her, knocking her out. I felt something picking me up by my shoulders. I looked up to see a green pterodactyl.

"I thought these things were extinct!" I said, struggling in its grip. I swung my leg up, kicking it in the face...beak...thing. It let go of me, making me fall. I grabbed onto one of the metal beams to prevent me from falling to my death. I boosted myself up. I looked down to where the dinosaur landed, instead I saw a green boy with elfish ears, unconscious.

"...wha?" I was suddenly kicked in the face by Robin, making me almost fall off the beam.

"You sure know how to treat a girl," I scoffed, wiping blood off my chin. I ran at him, doing the same trick as last time, disappearing and appearing behind him. I kicked him, making him almost fall off. He held onto the beam, pulling himself up. Once he was standing again, he saw me holding a large cannon made of ice, which was pointing at him.

"Heyo," I smirked, blasting a beam of ice at him. He flipped off the beam, quickly using his grappling hook so he wouldn't break anything when he landed. I readied myself for a drop kick, suddenly something grabbed my ankle, holding me upside down.

"H-hey!" I was face to face with a large green gorilla, "Let go of me!" I started waving my arms around helplessly. I saw him reach for my utility belt that held all my weapons and the item for Slade. I took a deep breath, with all the strength I had, I flipped myself so I was right side up. I sent a kick to the gorilla's face with my free leg and the animal let go of me. I looked below me to see Robin about to throw some birdrangs at me. I pulled out my large shuriken and threw it at him. He quickly dodged out of the way. I rolled when I landed. I pulled my shuriken out of the ground and ran towards Robin. The gorilla blocked my way again.

"I don't have time for any monkey business," I smirked, throwing kunais that exploded at contact. I knocked the green boy out and quickly ran after Robin. I turned the corner to see a dead end.

"Shit," I cursed. I felt arms holding me in a head lock.

"How about you give back that thing you stole?" Robin asked. I elbowed him and quickly kicked his side.

"Sorry cutie, but I don't loose that easily," I said. I threw a smoke bomb, making my escape. Not before throwing shurikens at his cape to lock him in place.

~.~

"I have the thing you need, Master," I said, handing it to Slade.

"Good, you didn't disappoint," He told me.

~.~

The next day, after training, Slade let me have a break. I put on a black skirt, black leggings and black heeled laced boots. I wore a white loose sweater since it was fall and I tied my black hair, grabbed my bag, walked out of my room and headed out the door. I was exhausted from the mission the other day, I didn't wanna do anything.

~.~

I went to the cafe down the street and spent some time there. Later I decided to walk into the arcade I usually go to. I was known for being the master of the DDR game. I walked in and saw a small crowd around the DDR game. I heard chants so I went to go check it out.

They were chanting "Beast Boy" whoever that was.

"Weird nickname," I thought. I squeezed through and saw the green boy I fought before.

"Hey, look! It's Akumu!" Someone called out.

"Who is this Akumu? I hear that she is the so-called master of Dance Dance Revolution?" The green boy, Beast Boy, asked.

"Sup," I said, holding up a peace sign.

"Well, aren't you cute?" he smirked.

"Please, flattery won't get you anywhere," I told him, "Now, are we gonna DDR? Or are you too scared to face the master?" I asked.

"You are so on!" Beast boy said.

"You choose the song, or put it on random," I told him.

"Lets go random!" He says. The song that comes up was 'Senbonzakura'.

~few minutes later~

In the end, Beast Boy lost.

"Too bad, I should have mentioned that this was one of my best songs," I smirked.

"Rematch," Beast Boy told me.

"Hmm...alright, but only one more," I told him. He did random again and the song 'Worlds End Dance hall' was chosen.

"Aw yeah!" Both me and Beast Boy said at the same time. We look at each other and both smirked.

~one moment later~

I had won again.

"Not bad, Beast Boy. You've made me actually try," I said, exhausted.

"You too," he said, he too was tired.

"Well, I'm gonna go, hope to dance with you again Beast boy," I said, walking out. I walked to a nearby vending machine and bought myself a drink.

"Exercise of the day," I joked, taking a drink of water. I walked over to a beach, not far from a T shaped tower.

"Titan's Tower, it'd be awesome to live there," I thought out loud, walking along the beach. I started skipping rocks, like I did when I was little.

"9, not bad," I said, "still rusty though." I looked at the sky, seeing it was gonna get dark soon I decided to start walking back home.

I hummed a song while I walked, it was peaceful, quiet. Not for long, of course. I saw some thugs running my direction, seemed to have stole some things.

"Really now?" I sighed. I stepped in front of them.

"Hey! Move out of the way!" The guy told me. I shook my head.

"I think it's better if you stopped," I told them. They showed no signs of stopping. So I grabbed one of them and tossed them over me. I punched the next one, knocking him out, and kicked the last one, into a wall. I dusted off my hands and was going to continue to walk when the Teen Titans appeared. I saw the green crow turn back into Beast Boy.

"Hey! It's DDR girl!" Beast boy said.

"Damn! This girl took down all three criminals all on her own? She's a little lady but strong!" The half man half robot said.

_'I don't understand, I thought the Teen Titans were the bad guys?' _I pondered.

"Cyborg, she is awesome at DDR," Beast boy said.

"She's awesome at fighting too!" Cyborg cheered.

"What joy! A girl has taken down the three criminals!" The red haired girl said, flying through the air.

"How did you so that?" The cloaked girl asked.

"Yes, how did you do that?" The masked leader asked.

"Well hi to you guys too," I rolled my eyes, "And to answer your question, I've taken martial arts and when I saw them, my instincts took over." I shrugged.

"Awesome!" Cyborg said.

"Yes, very awesome!" The red haired girl said happily.

"Starfire, Cyborg, calm down," Robin said.

_'I love how they don't recognize me,'_ I inwardly smirked.

"Anyways, I'm Beast Boy, you already know that," Beast Boy smiled, "That's Cyborg," he pointed at the Cyborg, "Starfire," pointed at the flying red haired girl, "Raven," pointed at the floating cloaked girl, "And the leader, Robin," he said, lastly pointing at Robin.

"Thank you for stopping the criminals," Robin thanked, "But a civilian like you shouldn't get involved with crimes."

"It was no problem, too easy," I said, "Oh, and I'm Akumu."

"Easy?" Robin asked. I nodded.

"If you guys were suppose to stop them...try working harder," I told him, "Especially if it was really easy for a civilian like me to stop them."

"Whoa, easy there little lady, Robin is a little...high strung at the moment," Cyborg said.

"Reason?" I questioned.

"He's on the trail of his worse enemy," Beast Boy whispered.

"Do you know anyone by the name of Slade?" Robin quickly questioned me, grabbing my arm, pulling me closer. Our faces were inches apart.

"Or possibly Neko Ninja?"

"Here we go," Raven face palmed. I blushed a bit.

"Slade?" I asked as if I knew nothing, "Sorry, doesn't ring a bell." Robin sighed and let go of me.

"Neko Ninja? What kind of name is that?" I asked.

"An accompanist of Slade, we fought her yesterday but she got away," Beast Boy told me, "She is a cat ninja though, she's really stealthy, and just comes out of nowhere! And-" Beast Boy got elbowed by Raven. I saw that Robin looked really irritated.

"Umm anyways, I would love to stay and chat, but my dad wants me home so I better go, um nice meeting you all," I said, continuing to walk back to my house. Once I was out of their sight I quickly dove into the shadows, making going home easier and quicker.

~.~

"I'm home," I said to no one. I lived by myself in my apartment. Slade pretty much lived at his hideout. I set my bag down on the table and went into the fridge. My apartment was small, one bedroom, one washroom, kitchen, small living room. I warmed up some leftovers from the other night and ate my dinner alone. I kicked my feet up onto the table while I ate.

_'They aren't so bad, Beast Boy's really fun, Starfire seems okay. I really like Raven's atmosphere. Cyborg's alright. Robin...'_ I thought for a moment, _'...he's cute.'_ I paused at the moment I thought that. I slowly pushed my plate of food away from me. I stood up, grabbed the edge of the table, and quickly hit my forehead on the table. Repeatedly.

"Evil, forbidden, thoughts, begone," I said, hitting my head. I sighed. I jumped when I heard my ring tone go off.

"Hello?"

"Ready for your next mission?" I heard Slade ask.

"Umm, I have school tomorrow," I said. I felt a shock go through my body. I fell to my knees.

"Sorry, try again," Slade said coldly.

"I'll be there soon," I coughed.

"Good," with that, he hung up. I stayed on the ground, holding my neck. I muttered profanities before getting up. I tugged on the choker, it shocked me. I got up and punched the wall, my fist going through it. A tear ran down my cheek. My parents died in a fire, Slade took me in. My life turned around at that moment.

"I'm a villain..." I whispered to myself.

~.~

"What is it that I'm stealing this time, Master?" I asked, pulling my mask up. He showed me another map of a large building. There was a emerald I needed to get him.

"Alright then," I sighed, turning to go to the building.

"You can steal it tomorrow night," Slade told me. My eyes twitched in irritation. I opened my mouth to yell at him, but then I saw the button. I bit my tongue.

"O-of course," I managed to say. I turned to walk home.

~.~

I woke up at five like usual, trained, and went home. I changed into my uniform, grabbed my bag, and went to school. Anger was still bubbling in me from yesterday.

_'I can't believe him! Calls me, fucking shocks me with this collar. I go over there, only to be told where the destination was and what I'm stealing!'_ I controlled myself from rampaging on the bus. When I got to school, it was closed. Some idiot left the cafeteria back door opened, now there was a rat infestation. I swear, steam was coming out of me.

"Sucks, right?" I turned to the voice, it was that guy who I saved before, "Everyone came only to go back home."

"Yeah," I muttered, I turned to leave, but the guy held onto my arm.

"Wait!" I stopped, but I didn't turn around, "I know you rejected me before, but I was wondering if you wanted to hangout today? Just as friends, n-not a date."

"...no." I started walking away but he continued to hold my sleeve, "Either loose my sleeve, or you loose an arm."

"I'm not scared of you, ya know," The boy told me, "I understand, I-" I turned around.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Stop. Right. Now. This is not an anime, nor is it some shojo manga. You do not understand me at all. I am not interested in you, I want nothing to do with you. You should be scared of me, there's a reason why my name means 'Nightmare'. If you take one step on my bad side, you'll regret the day you started talking to me. Got it?" I said through gritted teeth.

"...so am I not on your bad side yet?" He asked me.

"Look, I don't even know your name, and I don't want to know it. I don't know how to make this anymore clearer. Leave. Me. Alone," I said, every word dripping with venom. He sadly nodded and I was finally able to walk away. I went on the next bus, as the bus passed the school, I saw the boy again. He mouthed "I still love you" I sent him a glare.

~.~

I walked to the nearby cafe, which was packed.

"...well, not going in there today," I sighed. I decided to go to the pizza place I haven't been in a while. They sold coffee there, so why not? I sat down in the restaurant, ordered a slice of pizza and a cup of coffee, and just played on my phone. The waiter gave me my order, I thanked her and took a sip of my coffee. The restaurant was calm and quiet. Not for long. I saw the Teen Titans a table across from me, making a ruckus. I turned away from them, hoping none of them would notice me.

_'I can't keep bumping into them, they're my opponent,'_ I told myself.

"Hey! DDR girl!" I heard Beast Boy shout. I turned to them with a plastered smile. I shyly wave to them and took a bite from my pizza. Beast Boy came over and grabbed my arm, dragging me to the Titan's table.

"You could have asked me to come over," I told him. He gave me a cheeky smile. He sat me down beside Robin and he sat on the other side. Robin was dressed...casually. He for a long white coat, a black t-shirt, black jeans. Instead of his hair pulled back like usual, he kept his hair down. He wore dark sunglasses in replacement of his mask.

"Oh! It is Akumu! Friend! We keep bumping into each other! It must be fate!" Starfire said, embracing me in a hug.

_'Uhh...sure, fate,'_ I thought.

"Sure, possibly fate," I said.

"...why is Robin normal?" I asked.

"Cause I don't wanna go out in my uniform unless I'm fighting crime," He told me. I looked at the others for answers.

"His uniform got ripped in our last fight," Raven answered. I snickered.

"Is this like incognito Robin?" I asked.

"Yup," Robin answered.

"I'm guessing you dressing like this happens once every blue moon?" I said, taking a sip of my coffee.

"Do you really need coffee?" Cyborg asked.

"I'm very tired," I told him, even though I drink coffee cause I really like the taste.

"Aren't you suppose to be at school right now?" Robin asked me, looking at my uniform, "You go to that fancy private school, I see. Are you skipping or something?"

"There's a rat infestation, so they closed it," I answered, "Anyways, how are you guys? Did you catch that Slade person? Or the Neko ninja?" I asked trying to make conversation.

"No, not that easy," Raven told me.

"That's actually the reason why we're out here," Beast Boy told me. I got a bit nervous.

"You're out here to catch them? In a pizza parlor?" I asked.

"No, because Robin here is a little too into his research about them," Cyborg told me.  
"No I'm not," Robin defended.

"He's obsessed with this?" I asked.

"I am not obsessed," He argued.

"We're trying to get him to relax," The green boy told me.

"Sorry, but this isn't how you get a person to relax," I told them.

"Do you have a better idea?" Cyborg asked. I thought for a moment, drinking my coffee. I spotted a poster on the wall, something about a fair near here.

"Well actually, I do," I smirked. I stood up and pulled on Robins arm.

"What are you doing?" Robin asked.

"Let's have some fun," I smirked. Robin's eyes widened for a second, but he went along with me.

'_That's like Neko Ninja,'_ Robin thought, remembering the other fight.

~.~

I pulled Robin with me, the other Titans behind us, towards the small amusement park.

"An amusement park? Really?" Robin asked me.

"Jeez, Mr. Uptight much?" I teased, "Come on, I know it isn't much but you can make do with what you got, let your inner child out."

"Look there's an arcade, and I see DDR!" Beast Boy told me.

"Good for you, you can practice for our next match," I smirked, "For now, I'm gonna attempt to cheer up Mr. Uptight," I said, pulling Robin along.


	3. Chapter 3

Heyo~

First off, this is my first fanfic, and I'm not too good at writing so if you have any suggestions and such, pm me or something :) I'd like some advice. Second, I should have said all this in the beginning when I first posted the first chapter, and should have done the disclaimers, but I'm lazy~~ which kinda doesn't make sense cause I've been posting pretty quickly aha.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from Teen Titan, I only own my OC.

I got him to go on a roller coaster with me. There was a small smile but not much. I tried a few more rides, but I'm guessing rides aren't his thing.

"Look, I really have to get back with my research, I have to know what Slade's up to," Robin told me. I stuck my tongue out at him.

"You, are no fun," I pouted, "How about you choose where to go next? Any ride or stand or whatever." Robin sighed and looked around. He pointed at the Haunted House.

"The Haunted House?" I asked nervously, "I might have to take back what I said about you not being fun aha..." I gulped as we walked towards the Haunted House. We both walked in and the door behind us slammed shut. I already started to shake.

"What's wrong, scared?" Robin smirked.

"Pft, me scared?" I asked as we walked, "I'm not scared, this is all fake." I said, walking ahead of Robin. A zombie popped out of nowhere, scaring the living day lights out of me. I jumped, making a small, but high, sound. I somehow ended up in Robin's arms. I blushed.

"Yeah, you're totally not scared," Robin teased. Our faces were inches apart.

"Y-you can put me down now," I grumbled. He laughed as he let me down. I smiled.

'_I got him to laugh, this might be easy,'_ I thought to myself.

~.~

After being scared like another ten times by pop ups, we finally made it out.

"I didn't think someone like you would be so scared, especially after seeing you handle the robbers the other day," Robin smirked.

"I hate pop ups!" I whined.

"I know, you punched through a few of them," Robin laughed.

"They shouldn't have put in so much pop ups! Why did they put so many in there! It just got annoying, not scary," I pouted.

"Well, I have to admit it was fun," He admitted.

"See? told you I could make you have fun!" I smirked. I finally noticed that Robin was holding my hand.

_'He must of done that while in the Haunted House to try to calm me down,'_ I thought, blushing a bit. I didn't mention it, and he continued to hold my hand as we walked around.

~.~

"Oh, Akumu! I wish for you to join me in the popping of balloons!" Starfire exclaimed.

"Huh?" I asked as she pulled me and Robin to one of the popping balloon games. Robin didn't want to play so me and Starfire were the ones to pop balloons. We were handed three darts each.

"Okay, you know how to play star?" I asked.

"Nope!" She said, smiling.

_ 'She has so much happiness, I bet she sees the glass as overflowing,'_ I snickered to myself.

"Basically aim for the balloon, and pop them using the darts," I told her, "gave it a shot." She threw one of the darts, which somehow missed and bounced off the balloon, back towards us. We all dodged the dart. Robin and I wondered how Starfire was able to mess up like that.

"Um...try again?" I said unsure, "like this." I threw one of my darts, popping a red balloon."

"Ooh, you popped one!" Starfire clasped her hands together.

"Yup, you try," I said, getting ready for another dart attack. She threw one and it popped a balloon. She gasped.

"Look! Did you see that! I have popped the balloon!" She grinned.

"Yeah, nice job Star," I said. I won a stuffed animal, which I gave to Starfire. Who was more than happy about it. Starfire continued to play the balloon game, I continued to hang around with Robin. I spotted the glass bottle game. Robin caught my eye.

"Wanna play?" He asked, I shook my head.

"Last time I played, when I threw the ball, I didn't knock the bottles down, I broke them," I told him. He laughed.

"Well I'll play then, let my inner child out right?" He asked.

"Sure," I laughed. Robin was handed three balls, and there were three bottles he had to hit. Of course, he was able to hit all three with ease, knocking them down. While he was getting his prize, I went to get cotton candy. When I came back, Robin placed something on my head.

"Suits you, scardy cat," he mocked. It was a white hat with kitty ears poking out.

"Scary cat? I'll let it slide cause it's cute," I said, sticking my tongue out. Robin eyed me for a moment, then stole some of my cotton candy.

"You could have asked for some," I told him.

_'She does kind of resemble Neko Ninja...'_ Robin thought.

"Hey look," He pointed over to a photo booth, "Wanna get some pictures taken?"

"Sure, I've never used one of these before," I said, walking in with him. After about five – ten minutes, we took a look at our pictures.

"Haha, you made me look so weird," I said, pointing at the picture of him pinching and pulling my face.

"It was only pay back for playing with my face," He smirked, pointing at the picture of me using my fingers to curve Robin's lips to make a smile. We laughed over our photos, most of them were derpy but there was that one decent one. I was holding up a peace sign while Robin had an arm over my shoulder, and also holding up a peace sign with his other hand. I put my copy of the photos in my phone case. We walked by the arcade and heard Cyborg call my name.

"I wondered, you may be good with DDR but how good are you with other video games?" Cyborg asked me.

"I dunno, depends which one. Also, I don't play many video games," I said.

"Then let's play this!" Cyborg challenged me to the street fighters game.

"Okay," I said, choosing a character.

"Get ready to loose," Cyborg told me. I ended up beating him.

"How did you do that combo?" Cyborg asked me.

"Dunno, button mash, things happened," I shrugged, giving a sly smirk, "Button Mash for the win!" Robin stifled his laugh.

"Hey, ready for another round of DDR?" Beast Boy asked from the DDR machine, "Nice hat by the way!"

"Beast Boy, I'm still tired from before," I told him, "And thanks, Robin won it."

"Hey, Akumu can be the Teen Titan's kitten," Beast Boy laughed.

"Huh? I'm no one's pet," I told him.

"All we needa do is put a collar around your neck and give you a tail," BB grinned, "How about this, if I win, we get to put a collar on you. If you win...uh... you don't get a collar?"

"That's not much of a prize," I laughed, "But okay, only one game." It was random again, the song 'Sweet Devil' came on. Of course in the end, I won.

"Sorry Beast Boy, but there's a reason why my name is known in the arcades," I smirked.

"Man, Beast Boy is actually challenging at that game," I said, as we walked out of the arcade.

"You made it look easy," Robin told me.

"Are you kidding? That game is really tiring," I sighed. He patted my head.

"You pulled through it," He told me. I couldn't help but smile.

"It was fun, so I can't complain," I said, looking back at the arcade. I saw Beast Boy trying to get Cyborg to play DDR.

"Oh god...Cyborg cannot DDR," I said, causing Robin to turn around. We both laughed for a bit.

"After a while...that kinda..painful to watch," I said.

"I completely agree with you," Robin said as we both turned around so our backs were towards the arcade.

"Hmm...oh look the Ferris wheel is open," I said pointing at the ride.

"Wanna go ride it?" Robin asked.

"Reason why I pointed it out," I laughed. We both walked over and got into one of the carts.

"You seem excited," Robin smirked.

"Never been on a Ferris wheel," I told him. It brought us up and stopped at the top.

"...well that was quite a letdown," I chuckled.

"What did you think it would do?" Robin asked.

"...actually I didn't expect much in the first place, I thought that it would be fun since it was my first time," I said,"Hmm, it's not really a loss, there's. great view from here," I said, looked around.

"Yeah, look you can see Cyborg trying to DDR," Robin said.

"Still?! If you can't do it in the first place, don't continue to try," I joked. We laughed, watching Cyborg, until it got boring. I rest my head on my arms.

"Every time I look at the sky, I always wonder if my relatives are wondering about me, or my parents," I sighed.

"You were adopted?" I nodded.

"Right after my parents died in that fire," I said, "One day, I'll go to Japan, my place of origin, and find my other relatives."

"That'll be nice, you'll have a family again," Robin said. The ride brought us down and we got off. I checked the time, which was almost time for me to go.

"Oh jeez, I better get going or Daddy's gonna get mad at me," I said pulling my phone out.

"What? Already?" Starfire asked. She was covered with stuffed animals, making me and Robin laugh.

"Yeah, sorry," I said, "But it was really cool to hang out with you guys, we should hang again sometime."

"Also, if Cyborg keeps trying to DDR, just get him to stop." I told Robin. He laughed.

"I can try," he told me. He walked up to me and hugged me. It was weird, but felt warm, so I returned the embrace before I walked back home.

_'I pray that my face was not red when he hugged me,'_ I hoped.

~.~

I walked around in the shadows, I saw that there were no guards.

"There aren't any guards?" I asked, easily scaling the building, "I could have probably walked through the front or something." I knew better that there would be security cameras around, and probably alarms.

"Okay, time to hack into the system. I said. I found where the computers were in the building that had screens for every camera in the building. There was one man in there.

"Great security," I said sarcastically. I went into the room through a window and knocked the guy out. I went into the system and cut off all the alarms and cameras.

"Alright, time to get that gem," I said, walking out of the room. I quickly made my way upstairs. I saw a small box which displayed the green gem. I picked up the gem and turned to leave when I saw someone leaning against the doorway. My ear's perked up at the sight of him.

"You shouldn't take something that isn't yours," Robin smirked.

"Ah, we meet again, Bird Boy," I smirked, "Here to play with me again? I'm not sure if I have the time for that."

"Well too bad," he said, pulling out his staff.

"Fine, I'll play for a bit," I smiled, "But it's dangerous for a bird to play with a cat."

"Titans! Go!" Robin ordered.

"What?" I asked. The other members of the team were hiding in the room, I was too focused on Robin to notice. They all ganged up I me at the same time. Robin threw some of his grenade disks at me. I quickly dodged. Beast Boy had turned into a small monkey and crawled all over me as a distraction. I caught him and threw him towards a wall.

"Azarath Metrion...Zinthos!" Raven chanted, she lifted a bunch of objects and threw them at me. I quickly used my own shadow as a shield. I was about to attack, but Raven waited for me to take my shield down to throw a fricken table at me. It hit me, pushing me towards the wall behind me.

"Shit," I cursed, trying to get up. At that moment Starfire and Cyborg were ready to attack. Cyborg blasted me with his cannon and Starfire shot a green light beam, making me go through the wall, into the next room. I quickly got up and prepared for another attack. It was quiet for a moment. Suddenly a large green hand came from beneath my feet, grabbing a hold of my ankle and pulling me through the ground. I screamed in shock as I was dragged into the floor beneath me.

"What is this?! A zombie movie?" I asked Beast Boy, who was in the form of a gorilla. He transformed into a bear and charged at me. I got in my ready stance and flipped Beast Boy over me and he collided with the wall behind me. I was suddenly pulled into some dark force field, it carried me up. Raven had caught me in her dark magic. I struggled for a bit and I felt her grip grow tighter. I relaxed and let my body grow limp, my bangs shadowed my eyes.

"Had enough?" Robin asked. A demonic smirk was planted on my face.

"The fun just started," I said. I broke out of Ravens grasp and used her own magic against her, throwing her off guard. Cyborg was ready to blast me again, I threw some kunais at him. They embedded themselves into Cyborg's hand cannon and exploded. Stafire started throwing green light beams at me. I flipped backwards to avoid the attack and threw an array of ice shards at her. She landed on the ground. I grabbed her shadow and wrapped it around her to make sure she wouldn't be able to move. Beast Boy and Cyborg came at me again, Cyborg with his fists and Beast Boy as a tiger. I touched the ground with my hand, sending ice towards them. They touched the ice, which quickly covered and froze them. Robin came at me with his staff and I pulled out my katana, along with a second one, throwing Robin off a bit. He brought the staff down onto me, which I blocked with one of my swords. I swung at him with the other one, making him back away from me.

"Looks like someone's not playing fair," Robin teased.

"Eh? You're the ones who ganged up on me, I thought I'd even up the scores," I smirked. I ran at him, swinging my katanas at him. He swiftly dodged my attacks, but wasn't able to attack me himself.

"You're a ninja, you're suppose to expect the unexpected," He told me. He threw a punch which I swiftly dodged. I was able to corner him, I swung my sword at him, cutting him across his torso lightly, but enough to draw blood. Which was an accident.

"Oh god, I didn't mean to- I'm so sorry," I said, Robin held his wound but looked at me funny. Beast boy and Cyborg looked at me funny from their frozen state.

_ 'Well this is embarrassing,'_ I thought to myself. I felt a slight blush coming on so I quickly dove into the shadows to escape.

~.~

"I got the gem," I said, giving it to Slade. He took it out of my hands.

"Good. But what was that over there?" He asked me.

"What was what?" I asked.

"You cut Robin across his torso and you immediately started apologizing," Slade told me.

"It was an accident! I never meant to do that! I got carried away!" I defended.

"You showed weakness, it wasn't even that deep of a cut," Slade lectured, "Never show weakness."

"I'm sorry, it won't happen again, I swear," I told him.

"I don't care if you draw blood from your enemy, but apologizing for it right after.." He eyed me, "You acted completely normal when you killed that person five years ago."

_'By normal, you mean I acted more statistically than normal so you stopped the missions til now,'_ I thought.

"I don't think you've been disciplined enough," Slade said, pressing the button. I immediately fell onto my knees. Pain throughout my body.

"S-stop," I begged.

"Maybe you've gone soft," He told me, I was still on the ground, being electrocuted, "I don't want you to talk to any of the Titans anymore. Just do your job." He released me from the pain. I held my neck.

"What is the purpose of these missions?" I asked, "If I'm your apprentice, I should know."

"These missions were just to test you, and to test Robin," Slade told me, "While you were on your missions, I had used the disks you stole to build some things."

"Things?" I asked.

"You will find out soon," He told me, "But for now," He held my chin, "No more screw ups."


	4. Chapter 4

Heyo, good morning haha...it's 12 am where I am...back to school and already got two projects T.T

Anyways, since I'm finally done with my homework, here's the next chapter~ hope you guys like it.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for my OC and my ideas.

Next morning, after training, I changed into my school uniform, but this time I wore the kitty hat Robin got me. I caught the bus and went to school. I opened my phone case and pulled out my photos. I smiled. My expression fell when I remembered Slade forbidding me to talk to the Titans during the missions. I put the photo back and stepped off the bus at my stop.

After class ended, it was lunch before I knew it. I went to my locker and pulled out my lunch. I pulled out the photo again, just to look at it.

_'Hmm should I put this in my locker? Naw, I'll keep it on me,'_ I thought, smiling.

"Who is that?" I quickly put the photo back and turned to the boy again.

"It's none of your business," I told him.

"Is he the reason why you rejected me?" The boy asked.

"I told you. I. Don't. Like. You. In any way," I told him, "And I don't even care that you like me, face the facts that even though you're in love with me, I'll never be in love with you. Or even like you."

I huffed. I slammed my locker shut and walked away.

How I wish I could slam this guy's head onto the desk.

_ 'He's been staring at me all class,' _I moved uncomfortably in my seat. When the bell finally rung, I quickly packed up and left the building. I needed to get away from this kid. Once I walked out of the building, I noticed a crowed of girls ahead at the entrance gate, surrounding something or someone. Once I got closer, I saw a familiar face. He looked right at me.

"Hi?" I smiled but was confused,_'What is Robin doing here?'_ He was in incognito.

"There's the kitten I've been looking for," He smirked at my hat. I heard people around me whisper.

"Akumu has a boyfriend?"

"He's so cool."

"How does a girl like that, get a boy like him?" I walked over to his red motorcycle.

"So, what brings you here?" I asked.

"Wondering if you wanted to go for a ride," He told me. I smiled.

_'Slade never said I couldn't talk to incognito Robin.'_

"Love to," I said. He was about to hand me a black helmet when that boy had to come along.

"So he IS your boyfriend," The boy said angrily. I pinched the bridge of my nose. He walked up to Robin.

"Listen, you stay away from her, she's mine," He told Robin. Robin scoffed.

"Is that so? Last time I checked, she wasn't taken," Robin smirked, "Girls aren't objects you know."

"Dude, I thought I told you to stay away from me," I said, stepping in, "Again, I don't even know your name."

"Akumu, you can try to be scary and intimidating, but I know your just a softy," The boy said.

"No, I'm a cat," I corrected, "I can look cute on the outside," I grabbed his arm, "But I'm your worse nightmare." With that, I flipped him, throwing him into the wall. The crowed back away.

"Nothing happened here, okay?" I smiled at the crowed. I took the helmet and sat behind Robin. I hugged his torso as he drove us away.

"Why were you at my school?" I scowled.

"Beast Boy wouldn't shut up about how he wants you to come over to the Titan's Tower," Robin told me.

"...um so asking me wasn't a choice?" I asked.

"I texted you, but I never got an answer," Robin said.

"...I gave you my number?" I asked.

"Nope," Robin smirked. I pulled out my phone to see a text message.

"How did you get your number in my phone?"

"During the haunted house, you were so scared you didn't even noticed," He told me.

"Pft, what? I was not scared," I said dejectedly. He made a sharp turn, making me hold onto him tighter.

"H-hey, easy on the turns," I grumbled.

"Sorry scardy cat," Robin mocked, "Anyways, I put my number in your phone while you punched out a witch."

"...never speak of the haunted house," I said, blushing.

"So anyways, BB, well everyone, wants you to come to the tower," Robin said.

"Did you want me to come too?" I asked.

"Well I wasn't sure about it at first," He said in honesty.

"Oh...ouch," I said in a hurtful tone, "How mean," I joked.

"They persuaded me, so I don't mind. Also, you're the Titan's kitten," he said, "Unless you don't wanna come over, then I can just drive you home." I thought for a moment.

_'I would be in so much trouble if Slade found out,'_ I lightly touched my neck, _'No...you know what? I need a break.'_

"Sure, I'll visit everyone," I smiled, "But I am not your guys' kitten."

"Great," Robin said, turning into some underground tunnel that led them to the tower.

"By the way, not that I'm not happy about seeing you at my school, but please don't do that again. It caused too much attention," I told the boy wonder.

"Aw, you didn't wanna see me?" He teased. I blushed.

"I don't really care about rumors or anything, but people are gonna start seeing me differently, I don't know how differently, but I know its gonna be different," I sighed.

"Can't be that bad, the only thing I see is your friends teasing you about a 'Boyfriend'," He smirked. We pulled up in the garage.

"I don't have any friends,"I said in a monotone voice, "I just rather have no one notice me. But when they see a boy around the same age as me, who doesn't go to the same school and just mysteriously shows up, it's gonna cause attention."

"Like that guy who told me to back off?" Robin asked.

"I seriously hate that guy, he's so persistent and doesn't know what the word 'No' means. Again, I don't even know his name," I sighed. We walked into the tower, Robin led me to the common room.

"Damn, you guys got a nice place," I said, looking around. Not even five minutes in and I got attacked by something.

"Ah!" I got tackled onto the ground.

"Akumu! You're here!" Beast Boy said, after changing back from a dog to his normal self.

"Thanks for welcoming me by tackling me onto the ground," I said sarcastically. Beast Boy smiled.

"Where's everyone else?" I asked.

"Well Cyborg's playing video games over there," Beast Boy pointed at the couch, Cyborg waved at me, "I'm guessing the girls are doing their own thing."

"Ah," I said, still looking around. I was suddenly lifted into the air and pulled into a tight, bone crushing hug.

"Friend! You are here! I wish to do the hanging of outs with you!" Starfire smiled. When she put me back on the ground I took a deep breath of oxygen.

"Sure, that's why I'm here," I smiled.

"Hey! Let's see if you can defeat me in this game!" Cyborg said, calling me over.

"Sure, again, I won't know what I'm doing," I said in honesty. He handed me a controller and we started playing some fighting game. I some how defeated him in the game.

"How did you do that?" He asked me.

"Button mash for the win," I smirked.

"The Titian's kitten is unbeatable!" BB smiled. Beast Boy wanted a turn so I handed him the controller. I walked into the kitchen and saw Raven meditating in the air and Starfire...cooking? She had a bowl with some blue gooey stuff.

"Hi guys," I greeted. Raven waved her hand.

"Would you like to help me do the cooking?" The red haired alien asked me. I shook my head

"I'm tried," I said. I sat beside Raven who looked very calm and collected.

"You seem...more stressed and troubled than tired," Raven said.

"Just school and stuff," I answered. Soon we all heard the boys starting to argue about video games or something. Raven sighed and stopped meditating.

"Lost concentration?" I asked. She nodded.

"How do you get it back?"

"With them around, you can't" She told me.

"How do you guys usually get them to stop?" I asked.

"You don't, they either find something else to do or tire themselves out," Raven said.

"Yes, sadly we have tried many things but leaving them be seems like the only choice," Starfire told me.

"Hmm..mind if I try something?" I asked. Raven and Starfire looked at each other then gave me a 'sure'. I looked through the Titan's cupboards and pulled out some of their junk food. I walked back into the common room and dropped the contents onto the table. I waited to see if they noticed. They didn't. I sighed. I quickly flipped both of them onto their backs, getting them to stop.

"Ouch! Akumu what was that for?" Beast boy asked.

"Hey look! I brought you guys food!~ Stop fighting, eat, and play some other game!" I told them. They shrugged and happily ate and played something else. I walked back into the kitchen.

"How did you do that?" Raven asked.

"If they don't submit to food, they're some kind of evil creature," I joked, "Food is life."

"Hey, is that a chess board?" I asked, walking towards it.

"You play?" Raven asked. I shrugged.

"Eh, it's been awhile. Wanna play?" I asked, picking it up. Raven nodded. We played for a while, it was peaceful, kinda quiet with some small talk. Raven was really good, seeing that we were playing for at least one hour. Raven made her last move.

"Checkmate," She told me.

"Darn..." I sighed, "That was surprisingly intense." Raven smirked.

"It was kinda fun, to be honest," She said, "Let's play again sometime."

"For sure," I smiled. I noticed that something was missing. Raven was in the kitchen with me and Starfire. BB and Cy were playing videogames. Where's the leader who brought me here?

"Hey...where's Robin?" I asked.

"Probably in his room, apparently he thinks he might have found something on this Neko ninja, or something about Slade," Raven said.

"What is with him and this Slade character?" I asked.

"I dunno, but he thinks that Neko Ninja isn't actually evil. She cut him across his torso, and part of his shoulder yesterday by accident, and even though it wasn't deep or anything, she immediately started to apologize," Raven told me.

_'Oh shit...' _I thought, '_Wait, I cut his shoulder too?'_

"Huh, weird," I said, "Anyways, should I pull him out of his room?"

"You can try," Raven told me. Starfire pointed where his room was. I walked towards the door, knocked on it, and it opened. I saw Robin's desk, which was covered with newspapers about villains. I saw a recent one with a photo of me on it.

"Hey Robin, you invite me over and then you just hid in your room?" I teased. His room was pretty large, all the rooms were probably large.

"Sorry, but I'm still thinking about my last fight with Neko ninja," he told me.

"Calm down, stressing about it isn't good," I said. I placed my hand on his shoulder, making him slightly wince.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry-I didn't know it was this shoulder you got cut," I said quickly. He looked at me again for a moment. I blushed.

_'Quick to apologize,' _Robin thought.

_'Shit...I did it again,'_ I thought to myself.

"Sorry, Raven told me about the fight. She said you got cut across your torso and on your shoulder? I didn't know which shoulder," I told him

"It's fine, it's not deep so it'll heal quick," he told me. I felt a sense of relief.

"That's good," I smiled.

_'Oh thank god.'_

"Anyways, don't stay all cooped up in your room!" I grinned.

"I still don't understand, she's a villain, but she felt guilt," Robin said, "Maybe she's not a bad person..."

_'Yes I am, I killed a man 5 years ago...not that you need to know..'_

"Maybe it's Slade," Robin thought out loud, "Maybe he's forcing her to do all of this..but why?" I groaned.

"Okay, you are really, really, really obsessed with this Slade person," I told him. He kept talking to himself, muttering his thoughts out loud, ignoring me.

"Robin," I said in a firm voice, he looked at his papers. I walked over to him, facing him.

"Robin," I said again, and was ignored again. I growled. I grabbed his chin.

"Hey, I'm talking to you," I told him, keeping our eye contact. We stayed like that for a moment, faces inches apart. I blushed in realization and moved away.

"I swear, if you spend another five minutes in here, I will drag you out of the tower to the roof and through you off," I huffed, "Obsessing with this guy isn't good for you."

"I'm not obsessed," Robin argued. I rolled my eyes.

"What?"

"Now."

"Bu-"

"I swear, I will drag you out of this room."

"Who do you thin-"

"Keep going, soon you'll be dragged out of here from your cape," I threatened. Robin finally gave up and walked out of the room in defeat. I followed him closely, smiling.

"Robin? You have come out of your room?" Star asked.

"Wow, you got him out?" Raven asked.

"Took a while," I smirked, "He's a stubborn little brat," I said, playfully pinching his cheeks. He swatted my hand away.

"Robin's being mean to me," I whined. Robin just glared at me. I stuck my tongue at him.

"I need to talk to the Titans about something, can you leave for a moment...maybe go into the training room?" Robin told me. I looked at him weirdly but obeyed. I heard a bit of their conversation, hearing my name and Neko Ninja in the same sentence.

_'Shit...he couldn't have figured that out,'_ I thought. I decided to listen into their conversation. I walked into the training room and left my bag over at the punching back. I was able to his my ears in my hat and my tail in my sweater. Using the cat ears, I was able to listen in to the conversation. But their conversation ended before I could even hear anything else. All I heard were disagreements. I heard footsteps coming my way. I quickly retreated me ears and tail, put my bag on the ground and started playing around with the punching bag, making sure I wouldn't make a hole.

"You're pretty good," I heard Robin compliment.

"Ah, I'm not that good," I said.

"Why don't we spar for a bit?" He asked.

"No way, you're gonna beat me easily!" I playfully whined.

"I'll go easy if you want," robin offered.

"I don't want any pity," I pouted.

"Alright, but if you wanna stop then tell m-" I cut him off by sending a punch towards his head. He quickly dodged it. I got in my battle stance and told him to come forth. He came at me. I dodged his attacks. I caught his fist and flipped him over. Unfortunately he held on to my hand and threw me to the wall. He got up wand walked towards me.

"Had enough?" He asked. I swept him off his feet.

"The fun just started," I smirked. He looked like he was thrown off for a bit.

"How about we change things up a bit?" He asked. He pulled out his staff.

"Hey! No fair, I don't have any weapons," I pouted.

"And you said I was gonna beat you, easy, I don't see that happening," he smirked. He came at me and I quickly dodged. I spotted a long bamboo stick.

"Make do with what I got," I said, grabbing the stick. Robin lunged at me. I blocked it with the stick and tried to kick him with my foot. He backed away doing a back flip. I came at him, swinging the stick at him like a sword. He dodged every attack. I flipped over him to get behind him and kicked his back. I continued to attack him, he continued to dodge. I got him on the ground, cornering him, gently pressing the bamboo stick on his chest.

_'Similar fighting style...' _He thought.

"...soo does this mean I win?" I asked. He swept his feet under me, making me fall on top of him.

"Ow..." I whined. Me and Robin's faces were centimeters apart. Both our faces were tinted pink. We stayed like that for a moment, our eyes gazing into each others. Robin reached over to my face, bringing us closer. We heard the door open.

"Ah! There you are friends!" Starfire smiled. I was on the other side of the room, me and Robin acting like nothing happened. I was twirling the bamboo stick while Robin was lifting weights. Starfire was about to say something when an alarm went off; which scared the hell out of me, making me hit myself with the bamboo stick.

"Ow.." I said, rubbing my head.

"Trouble," Robin stated, running out of the room. I grabbed my bag and followed Robin and Starfire. I found them in the common room with the other Titans. On the screen there was a blue man with magician's outfit, wore a mask similar to Robin's, a top hat, and a magic wand. He was stealing money from the bank.

"It's Mumbo," Raven said.

"What's a Mumbo?" I asked.

"He's a villain who uses magic," Robin told me.

"Whoa...like street magic?" I asked with hope in my eyes.

"Yeah," Cyborg answered.

"I would love to see that!" I smiled.

"No way, it's too dangerous," Robin told me, "You can get hurt."

"Wha? I got you cornered and flat on your back just a few minutes ago," I argued.

"If something happens to you-"

"I doubt street magic is gonna kill me. The least this guy can do is pull a coin out of my ear," I said.

"Wait, you guys fought and she won?" Cyborg asked, cutting in.

"So she got me on my back, I did the same to her in the end. So I won," Robin said.

"Um, should we go now?" Raven asked, pointing at the screen.

"Right," Robin said, running to his R cycle. I hopped onto the back of his motorcycle when he took off. The rest of the Titans went into the T – car.

"You're not fighting," Robin told me, making a quick turn. I held on tight.

"We'll see what happens," I smirked.

Robin stopped at the bank that was being robbed.

"Stay here," He ordered, running in. I puffed my cheeks in anger. The T – car arrived and the rest of the Titans went into the bank.

"Aren't you coming?" Beast Boy asked.

"Robin won't let me," I told him.

"Since when have you listened to Robin?" The boy asked, "You're a cat aren't you? They do what they want, it's dogs who are obedient."

"Eh, I might as well, I might mess things up. Now go," I smiled. He ran into the building as a lion. I sat on Robin's R cycle, waiting for them to finish. I suddenly disappeared from the motorcycle and appeared inside the bank, tied up.

"Uhh..." My hands were tied behind my back, but my legs were free. Behind me was that magician guy. I saw Robin and the other Titans in front of me.

"...sup guys," I said casually.

"That's right Titans, attack and she'll be my human shield," Mumbo told them. Robin gripped his staff.

"That's low man," Cyborg told the villain. Mumbo laughed.

"Hey, you do magic, right?" I asked.

"Why, of course I do, you can watch my performance as I defeat the Titans," He smirked. I watched him annoy the Titans with his magic while he stood behind me, despite him hurting them with his magic, it was very amusing. I couldn't stifle my laugh.

"Who's side are you on?" Beast Boy asked. I gave him an apologetic smile.

"Sorry, but I absolutely love magic," I said.

"You love magic, huh?" Mumbo asked.

"Yup, I even know a few tricks," I smirked.

"Is that so?"

"Yeah, watch," I said. I turned around and kicked him, "Abracadabra." he flew to the other side of the room, dropping his wand. I ripped apart the rope that binded me.

"How did you free yourself?" He asked, getting up.

"A magician never reveals their secret," I said, picking up his wand, breaking it in half. I went up to him and punched him across the face.

"That, was for tying me up," I sent another one, "That, was for making me a hostage," I threw another one, "and that was just for the hell of it." I continued to hit him but someone help me back.

"Whoa, easy Akumu, you broke his wand, the battle's done," Robin told me. I blinked.

_'What was that?'_ I wondered. I looked at the magician, seemed that I broke his nose. I saw some blood on my hands.

"Girl, I know he did stuff to make you angry but damn, we know now to not get on your bad side," Cyborg joked. My eyes widened when I realized what I just did. The police took Mumbo away.

"Shit...it's back," I said quietly. I sat on the stairs of the bank.

"Hey are you okay?" Robin asked me worriedly.

"I-I'm fine," I stuttered out.

"She went a little crazy with him," Raven said, "Broke his nose in the process."

_'It's confirmed, I broke his nose,'_ I told myself.

"Anymore, she could have put him a coma," Raven told us.

"Seriously?" Beast Boy asked.

"Wow, Akumu has some potential," Robin said, "Maybe if you learn how to control your strength, you could really help fight crime."

"No," I said quickly.

"Didn't you want to come fight? Back at the tower we argued about it,"Robin told me.

"I'm gonna kill someone," I said in a serious tone. They started laughing. Robin was the first to stop.

"Um, I doubt that you'll kill someone," He told me, "You don't look like the person who would."

"Looks can be deceiving," I said. Took me a moment to notice that the Titans were giving me strange looks.

"Aha, just kidding," I smiled, "Anyways, I should go home."

"Need a ride?" Robin asked. I shook my head.

"That's alright, thanks though," I said, turning around, "Bye."

"I'm so stupid, I should've just left that magician alone after I kicked him," I said to myself, pacing around my apartment, "Ugh, now the Titans are probably suspicious." I face planted onto my bed.

"It's not like I'll do anymore of their little missions, this is gonna be the only one I did with them," I told myself, "I'm not even suppose to talk to them. This will definitely be the last time I will talk to them." I turned over to my side and pulled off my hat. I sighed and covered my face with my pillow.

"I'm lying to myself."


	5. Chapter 5

Yay Friday! :D I actually have time today so I'm gonna take the chance to post today.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but my OC. This story is based on the episode "Date With Destiny", not my idea.

What am I doing with my life? I've been skipping school for the Titans, just for them. They were against it at first, but then they remembered my fighting skills and decided I could stick around for a bit. Robin was really against it, and told me to go to school, but votes were against him so I was sticking with the Titans. I've been on their missions, helping on taking down bad guys. All of this behind Slade's back.

_'I'd be so dead if Slade found out,'_ I thought as I beat BB in a game.

"Aw man!" Beast Boy exclaimed, throwing the controller in disappointment.

"Better luck next time," I told him.

_'These past few days have been so fun, but I'm not sure if this is the right way to go,'_ I thought, _'I'm a villain acting like a good guy, defeating other villains. I'm surprised how Slade hasn't called me in for a mission, yet.'_ I felt myself getting picked up and dragged off the couch.

"H-hey!" I exclaimed, squirming in the person's grip. I was dragged out of the common room. The person let go of me.

"What's the big idea?" I huffed. I looked up to the person who pulled me off the couch. It was none other than the leader.

"Why are you skipping school? You don't belong here," Robin told me.

"Ouch, Robin doesn't want me here?" I whined.

"Answer, now," He commanded. I rolled my eyes.

"School's too easy, they're teaching me things I already know," I said.

"Isn't attendance important as well?" He asked.

"Meh, I don't plan to go to Uni or college. There's nothing I wanna be," I said, _'I'm taking over Slade's place, being his apprentice and all.'_

"Then why did you go to school in the first place? Isn't your dad gonna be mad?" Robin questioned. Before I answered, the alarm went off. We spotted Cyborg and Raven going into the garage.

"What's happening?" Robin asked.

"Robbery," Raven stated. Raven and Cyborg took the T – Car, BB and Star were in the sky, I was with Robin on his motorcycle.

"Why do I still take you on these missions?" Robin sighed.

"Cause I'm awesome and can kick butt?" I grinned, hugging his torso.

"I can't lie that you have talent, but I'm worried you're gonna get too cocky and get hurt, or maybe get out f control and really injure someo-"

"Hey, Cy, got anything?" I asked from the communicator, cutting Robin off.

"500 and closing," Cyborg responded, "Should have a visual in any-"

"There he is!" Starfire said.

"Correction, there it is," Raven said. Robin pulled over at a jewelry store.

"What do you mean by 'it'?" I asked Raven. I looked over to see a guy...with a giant spider as a head. I don't mean a spider head instead of a human head, I actually mean the guy has a spider, head and body, for a head.

"...oh god, what am I looking at? Ew this thing should not be real! Someone get me a giant shoe or an electric fly swatter," I said with disgust. The thing held what looked like some kind of laser gun and shot us with it. Robin dodged in time and we chased after it. Beast Boy and Starfire attacked him from the sky as he leaped and crawled on buildings. The spider guy spat out some sticky web substance on Beast Boy, knocking him out of the sky.

_'Ugh...gross,'_ I silently gagged. Cyborg activated a laser from the T – Car, and Robin started shooting with his R – cycle's energy blasters. Soon, Star was out of the sky, the T – Car was shot by the web thing, and it was just me and Robin chasing after him.

"You're quiet for once," Robin told me.

"That thing is disgusting and whatever it's spitting out is gross, nasty, and makes me wanna vomit," I said with my eyes closed.

"This is coming from the person who ate more than Cyborg at the All – You – Can – Eat buffet, and still said she could eat more," Robin chuckled.

"When it comes to spiders or bugs, just no," I said. We followed the spider into an alley. He climbed over the wall. Robin used the back of a car as a ramp to jump over the wall. He got out his grappling hook and aimed for the closest building.

"...Robin...please don't do what I think you're gonna do," I said nervously. He wrapped his arm around my waist, shot the grappling hook, and pulled us off his bike. I hung on nervously, I looked behind him to see his motorcycle land itself onto the ground, unharmed.

"...whoa." I jumped onto the roof, and started to hop buildings. Robin continued to use his grappling hook to swing from building to building, chasing after the spider. We caught up to the spider, I was above him, Robin was below. Right before any of us attacked, he shot some paralyzingly venom at Robin, making Robin fall, unable to save himself.

"Robin!" I exclaimed. I dove after him. I caught him and used his grappling hook to save us both. I set him on the ground as we met up with the others.

"Ugh...getting away...have to go after him," Robin tried to talk.

" You mean we have to go after him," Raven said, telling him the Titans were going after the spider without him.

"Yeah, you need to chill til that stuff wears off," Cyborg told him.

"But-"

"Dude, we can handle it," Beast Boy said, cutting his leader off, "The guys got a spider for a head. Not like he's gonna be hard to find."

"I know I'll never forget him," I shivered, "I can look after him."

"I will go as well," Starfire offered.

~.~

I rummaged through the fridge as Star did some alien acupuncture, or whatever she said, on Robin, curing him of his paralysis.

"So how does holding him upside down get rid of the venom?" I asked curiously, then I thought for a moment, "Never mind, I'm not sure I'll understand your alien remedies."

"Now we can focus on our other problem," Robin said, pulling out his communicator, "Titans, any luck finding our jewel thief?"

"We found something worse," Raven said. The screen showed a swarm of giant moths over the bridge. They were chewing through the thick metal wires that were holding the bridge up.

"Ugh...that can't be healthy," I thought out loud.

"Uh...we're gonna need backup," Cyborg said.

"We're on our way," Robin told him. We started running to the door, til we were stopped by another transmission.

"Don't bother," a robotic like voice told us. On the screen was a bigger, talking moth.

"...what is wrong with the bugs nowadays?" I asked in disgust.

"Starfire, go help the other, we'll take care of this," Robin said. She nodded and went to help the others.

"Even if you defeat a few of my children, you won't be able to stop me from releasing my entire swarm," He told us, "Unless you want your city to become a moth eaten wasteland, you'll do exactly what I say."

"What do you want?" Robin asked.

"My demands are simple," the moth man spoke, "The city will declare me as their ruler, the Teen Titans will surrender, and Robin." Robin eyed the man carefully, while I had my back fully towards the screen.

"Will take this lovely young lady to her prom," He finished. Another voice appeared.

"Hi, Robbie-poo!" the girly voice gushed.

"...huh?" I turned around to see an obnoxious, blond girl. I already hated her.

"...um, what was that last part again," Robin asked.

"He already doesn't like her," I grinned.

"Her name is Kitten, and you will take her to prom!" The moth demanded as the girl made kissy faces. My face scrunched up in disgust.

"I don't know who both of you think you are, but you can't make someone go on a date! That's completely wrong! Especially if it's for prom!" I said angrily.

"Give us a minute," Robin said, dragging me out of the room.

"What is wrong with them! That girl is obviously a spoiled, obnoxious, plastic little bi-" Robin covered my mouth.

"Cyborg, report," Robin said to his communicator, "How bad is it?"

"Bad," Cy said, holding off a moth, "Can't hold them off much longer. If you're gonna do something, do it quick!" Robin closed his communicator.

"I have to do it," He sighed.

"WHAT? ARE YOU OUT OF YOU'RE MIND?" I practically screamed.

"It's the only way to save the bridge, the only way to give us enough time to stop Killer Moth," He told me.

"...how did you get his name..? Ugh not important," I shook my head.

"It's also to save the city," He said, "I have to do it, no matter how much I don't want to do it. And I really don't want to."

"But that was obviously her demand, not his!" I said, "Plus you already have a kitten." I realized what I had said, but it was too late.

"What's this? Not only have you accepted being the Titan's kitten, seems like someone's jealous?" Robin smirked. My face heated up. I shoved him into the common room.

"I said nothing!" I told him. Robin walked up to the screen.

"Do we have a deal?" Killer moth asked.

"I'll take the girl to prom," Robin said through gritted teeth.

"Don't tell me, ask her," the moth told him as the girl beamed with happiness.

"You've gotta be-"

"Do it!" He commanded.

"Kitten, was it?" Robin asked.

"Meow!~" The blond said. I made a gag sound.

"...right, will you...go with me to the prom," Robin said with hate. She gasped with excitement.

"Oh! Robbie-poo! I thought you'd never ask," Kitten beamed.

"I wished he never asked," I grumbled.

~.~

Robin reported to the other Titans that he bought them some time and to go find out where the other mutant insects were.

"This girl, Kitten, has some kind of connection with Killer Moth. Find the connection, and I bet you'll find him," Robin said.

"Who is she?" Raven asked.

"She's an obnoxious, spoiled, ungrateful little b-"

"Akumu," Robin said with a voice of warning.

"I was gonna say brat," I told him, crossing my arms.

"What's with Akumu?" Cyborg asked.

"She's jealous," Robin smirked.

"I am not!" I shouted.

"Hey, you're the one who accepted being our kitten," Robin told me.

"Shut up! I didn't say anything!"

"Hey, what about you guys? Aren't you gonna help us?" BB asked, "Also, should we bring home a collar?"

"I don't think Akumu will be much of help for you guys, she can't handle mutated bugs," Robin said, "As for me...I have a date." he said with disappointment.

~.~

On his motorcycle, Robin went to the destination where Kitten's prom was held. He told me to stay at the tower, knowing I wouldn't be able to handle mutated bugs, and probably maybe get in the way with his mission, or something. But, as always, I don't listen to him. I hid in his shadow as he rode his motorcycle, cautious that he didn't notice, since he still doesn't know who I am. He stopped at the destination, at the docks. There was a large cruise ship, a purple banner read 'Junior Prom. Your Date with Destiny'. Robin hopped off his motorcycle and pulled of his helmet. While he was looking the other way, I slipped out of his shadow. I brushed off the invisible dirt on me.

_'What I do for this guy,'_ I thought. I was wearing a black and white, short, sailor like dress with a cliché small black sailor hat on the right side of my head and tied my hair into a simple ponytail. White leggings and black flats.

"Really hope she doesn't show up," He grumbled.

"Well, that'll mean you came here for no reason," I told him.

"Akumu? What are you doing here?" Robin asked me.

"I had nothing to do over at the tower, and since I can't help the other Titans, might as well help you," I told him, "By the way, you look nice in a tux." I immediately blushed after those words left my mouth.

"Ah, you're here cause you're jealous," Robin teased.

"Pft, why would I be jealous of a brat like her? I'm only here just in case I have to save your sorry ass, again," I told him.

"Then what's with the dress?" He asked.

"Cause why not? There's a ship, I fit in, sorta," I said.

"In a way, I guess," He said. We heard a loud honk and turned to the sound. A long, pink limo pulled up. The door opened and out stepped the blond herself, wearing a long, sleeveless, pink prom dress and a corsage.

"Yoo-hoo! Robbie-poo! Your kitten has arrived!" Kitten exclaimed, waving him over, "Meow!" Our jaws dropped.

"...I actually might need saving," Robin sighed, walking over to her.

"I'm his kitten," I grumbled quietly.

"What was that?" Robin asked turning around.

"N-nothing!" I said quickly. He smirked at me before turning back.

_'I have got to control myself,'_ I scolded myself. When he finally got to Kitten, I'm was pretty sure this girl had a boyfriend and was trying to make him jealous...wherever her boyfriend was.

"Oh, Robin! My date! Robin!" She squealed out, throwing herself at him, "Don't you look handsome?" I rolled my eyes.

"Compliment me on my dress," I heard her told him.

"No," He said, plainly.

"Do it!" She commanded in a hushed voice, "Or else."

_'Or else what?'_ I wondered.

"Nice dress," Robin said.

"Oh, Robin! You're such a gentlemen! Not at all like my worthless ex-boyfriend, Fang!" She practically yelled out.

"Boyfriend, called it," I grumbled.

"Now take my arm, and lead me in, and will it kill you to smile?" Kitten said.

_'Possibly,'_ I thought.

"Maybe," Robin said, dragging the girl to the prom.

~.~

Since there was free food around, why not? I spend my time over at the refreshments. I spotted Kitten and Robin sitting over at a table. Robin was rocking back and forth on his chair, while Kitten was staring at him with goo goo eyes. I growled.

_'What is with me? Just focus on the mission...what was my job again?' _I sighed.

"Ask me to dance," Kitten said in a hushed, but harsh, voice.

"I don't dance," Robin told her. She got up from her seat and went over to him.

"Come on, Robbie-poo! Have you never ever danced before?" She said, pulling on his arm.

"Tried it once, didn't like it," Robin told her.

"Fine! Then I can have the whole city destroyed!" Kitten said, pulling out her phone, "Or, we can skip right to the kissing!" The cup in my hand crumpled up, being crushed in my hands. Robin gave in.

"Wanna dance," He said. The blond immediately dragged Robin to the middle of the floor.

"Oh, Robin! Of course I'll dance with you!" She said, and started to laugh obnoxiously.

"...I never thought these kind of girls existed," I said, glaring at the girl. They danced for a bit, when the song was over, Robin quickly took her arm off him.

"Alright, that's over," He said.

"Oooh goody! Another slow dance!" Kitten gasped as she pulled Robin back with her.

"Yeah..." Robin said dully. I couldn't look at them anymore, I didn't understand. My heart felt like it weighted a ton and was gonna fall out of my chest. Someone grabbed my hands and started slow dancing with me.

"Huh?" It was him, that guy I didn't know the name of.

"Oh, it's you...what are you even doing here?" I asked.

"My cousin didn't have a date, I went with her but a guy was planning to ask her on this day, during prom, so I'm not with her anymore," He said.

"Uh-huh..." I frowned. I looked over his shoulder to see Kitten's head resting on Robin's chest.

"From now on, this will be our song," I heard her say. I wanted to go over there and just throw her off this boat.

"Soo, you and your boyfriend not together? What are you even doing here? This isn't our school prom," The guy asked.

"He's not my boyfriend, and that information's classified, you wanna let me go now? I never asked to dance, and neither did you," I told him.

"..wanna dance?" He asked, smiling sheepishly.

"No," I said. I pulled away from him, only to be dragged back.

"Just one?" He begged. I looked over to Robin, seeing him on his communicator.

"...ugh fine, only cause this song is almost over...I hope," I growled. After going around for a bit, I heard Kitten say "Kiss me." I snapped my head around to see her lean in to kiss Robin.

"Sorry, I don't like you that way. In fact, I just don't like you," Robin smirked.

"Ha!" I laughed at her.

"WHAT?" she screamed.

"Huh?" The guy asked, I forgot about him.

"Nothing, don't pay attention," I told him.

"How can I not pay attention to you?" he asked.

"Easy, let go of me and-" I finally noticed how close his face was. My eyes widened.

"NONONONONO!" I exclaimed, pushing him and running away, "That was too close, another second and the virginity of my lips, gone." I panted, running to the table of refreshments. I looked over to Robin.

"Killer Moth is being taken down as we speak, we're done here," Robin said, walking away.

"No we are not! Daddy's not calling the shots here, I am!" Kitten exclaimed, ripping the corsage off, revealing a button that was concealed in the dead flower.

"Daddy?" I questioned, "Not the only one with an evil father," I muttered quietly.

"And unless you want me to let those nasty bugs out for a late night snack! You better pucker up!" She said, grabbing the front of his tux. She leaned in for a kiss. Robin put his index finger on her lips, pushing her back.

"Not even if you paid me," He said, taking away the controller. They started fighting over it, Robin got it out of her hands, but in their position, he looked like he just dipped her. She gasped.

"Fang?"

"Fang? As in her boyfriend?" I wondered. I looked over and almost emptied my stomach.

"That's you're boyfriend?" Robin asked in surprised, Kitten took that chance to grab the controller.

"Get your hands, off my girl," Fang commanded. The spider came back. Robin dropped the blond, and began blocking the spider's attack, but was hit. Fang walked over, using his disgusting spider legs, to Kitten, helping her up. I went over to Robin, helping him up.

"You okay?" I asked.

"Best I felt all day, what about you?" Robin asked, ripping off his tux, revealing his costume.

"The contents of my stomach are still in my stomach, " I said nervously. We looked over to the couple.

"Fangie-poo! You really do care!" She exclaimed happily.

"Let's never fight again, baby," Fang said, holding out the stolen jewelry with his many legs to her. She gasped for like the millionth time tonight.

"Oh, Fang!" She said throwing her arms around him.

"...aw that's kinda sweet," I said.

"Said the girl who almost threw up," Robin said.

"Shut up, I think I might be getting over tha-nope" I saw her kiss the spider, I ran over to the ledge and emptied my stomach. I crossed my fingers that I threw up on that guy.

"You know, you two make a really bad couple," Robin told them. Robin and Fang started to fight each other. Fang shot the sticky web substances and paralyzing venom. Robin dodged the attacks, unfortunately the attacks hit some other people. When I was done, I wiped my mouth and watched the fight properly. For a spider, he was pretty good at hand to hand combat.

"Oooh! Isn't it romantic? They're fighting over me!" She squealed.

"Bitch, you wish," I finally said, "Oh man, that felt great to say." She growled and pushed me onto the refreshment table. We started fighting, rolling around on the table. I reached for the button, she threw a pie at my face. How cliché. She rolled me over so she could have control of me. If only she knew, I'm stronger than I look. I grabbed her wrist and threw her across the long table. I threw a punch at her, right across her face. I kept going until I missed. She took that chance to grab my shoulders and push me into the punch bowl. I guess her plan was to drown me? I wrapped my legs around her waist and flipped her over me. I lifted my face out of the bowl of punch to see I threw her into a giant chocolate cake.

"YOU. RUINED. MY. DRESS!" She screamed and pushed the button.

"Aw...fuck," I said in distress. She ran at me incomplete anger. I dodged and kicked the button out of her hand, which slid across the floor towards Robin. I jumped at her, and started mercifully beating her up. It happened again. This time I felt my nails sharpen, my pupils widened, my eyes were almond shaped, like a cat's. Before I could do anymore damage, Robin pulled me off.

"Consider yourself dumped," He told Kitten, smashing the control.

"NOOOO!" The blond scream.

"Shut up before I shut you up!" I threatened, my eyes glowed black.

"Akumu, take it easy, it's over," Robin told me, holding me back.

"Not over till that bitch is gone," I said, wrestling through his iron grip, but his grip was really tight. I tried. Slowly, I started to calm down. My eyes became normal and my nails dulled down.

"Okay, I'm okay," I said.

"Alright...if I let go..?" Robin asked.

"The police is taking her away as we speak, I'm good. Also the other Titans are here," I said. He let go of me. We all watched as they took Killer Moth, Fang, and Kitten away.

"Nobody dumps Kitten! NOBODY! You're going to pay, Robbie-poo! You're going to pay!" Kitten said before they took her away.

"So, no second date?" Cyborg asked Robin, jokingly.

"You know, now that they aren't mutated anymore, these little guys might make great pets," Beast Boy said, holding what used to be a giant moth, now a giant silk worm.

"Don't even think about it," Raven said.

"I don't care what you do with that thing, just keep it away from me," I said.

"Oh yeah, here Akumu," BB held something up to my face. It was a black collar with a bell on it.

"...you better start running, now," I warned him. The green boy quickly took cover behind Starfire. I sighed and turned to see the police drag a couple out of the prom. Me and Robin went up to them.

"Sorry we kind of ruined your prom," Robin apologized.

"Are you kidding? That was the best prom ever!" the guy said.

"Yeah! Even if I still can't move my legs!" The girl agreed, "By the way, I loved that cat thing you did! How did you do that?" She asked me.

"Huh? Oh uh...I'm not sure myself?" I said nervously. They dragged the couple away.

"The paralysis will wear off," Robin told them.

"And now! The moment you've all been waiting for! The king and queen of this year's prom is, Robin and Akumu!" A voice said.

"Where is that coming from...?" I questioned. Music started playing.

"I guess one more dance won't kill me," Robin said, taking my hands.

"I only had one dance, and it nearly killed me," I laughed, letting him lead.

~.~

"So, Akumu, you decided to not only disobey, but join the Titan's side? Despite the numerous of times you almost revealed yourself to them. I can't wait for your excuses for this," Slade said, watching his monitors.


	6. Chapter 6

I have a feeling this week is gonna go crazy, sooo gonna post now lol.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my OC. This chapter goes into episode 12, "Apprentice - Part 1" of the Teen Titans.

~.~

I was starting to get nervous. No, I didn't do anything to make the Titans suspicious of me, at least I hope not. They aren't the ones making me nervous. I haven't had any contact with Slade for almost two weeks, I was expecting him to call me or something. He's planning something. I sighed as I played chess with Raven in her room.

"Something the matter?" She asked me. I shook my head.

"It's nothing, don't worry," I smiled. I moved my Bishop, taking her Queen.

_'I don't know if I'll be able to fight the Titans again...I've completely let myself go and created a bond with them,'_ I thought. I didn't notice Raven's Pawn, it had made it to my side of the board, giving Raven her Queen back. I moved my Rook towards her king.

"Check," I said.

_'But if Slade sees me do that, I would be dead, literally.'_

"Checkmate," Raven said. I blinked. I didn't even know what she did.

"I can never win against you," I sighed.

"That was our quickest game, are you sure you're okay?" Raven asked.

"I'm fine, don't worry," I told her. I left her room to let her meditate, I would've joined her but I had too many thoughts I had to process. I found some of the other Titans in the kitchen. I sat down beside Beast Boy.

"Sup, kitten?" Beast Boy asked.

"Beast Boy, I swear if you're gonna attempted trying to get that collar on me again," I said in an annoyed tone.

"Pft, what? Of course not," BB said, looking away. I rolled my eyes. I took some tofu off his plate and ate it.

"...are you sick or something?" Cyborg asked. I shook my head.

"No...why do I look sick?" I asked.

"You ate my tofu!" BB cried, "...wait...you ate my tofu?"

"...cause I like tofu?" I said, looking at them, "I eat it once in a while."

"I like Akumu way more now," BB grinned.

"Great, we have another tofu lover in the tower," Cy said.

"Hey, BB's a vegetarian, he has to eat something. And just cause you don't like it, doesn't me he has to stop eating it," I said, "Also, if he doesn't eat meat, more meat for us!"

"Very true," Cyborg smiled. I walked over to Robin who was in front of the radio, listening to music.

"Are you that bored enough to just stand in front of the radio all day?" I asked, "Didn't think the tower would ever get boring."

"Slow day," He answered.

"Akumu! Try some!" I had something shoved into my mouth, without my consent.

"Is it good?" Star asked. I swallowed whatever she shoveled in my mouth.

"Not bad," I told her. She smiled happily. When she turned around I quickly drank water, trying to cleanse my mouth.

_'So bad, so bad,'_ I thought.

"Never thought anyone could eat Star's food and give a straight face," Robin smirked.

"I was being nice," I said, "I never want to eat alien food ever again."

~.~

It was a slow day, like Robin said, no crime. We all just moped around the building. BB, Cy, Raven and Starfire ended up watching a movie. Robin was, I'm guessing, training. I found myself on the roof. I let my legs dangle from the edge, I propped myself up with my hands as I looked back at the sky. The sun was nearly set. I sighed.

_'What'll I do if Slade calls me for a mission...against the Titans...'_ I thought. I laid on my back, my arms behind my head like a pillow.

"There you are." I looked up, without moving my position, to see Robin.

"Hey," I greeted.

"I thought you were gonna watch that movie with them," Robin said, sitting beside me. I said up.

"Naw, some cheesy chick flick," I said in disgust, "Same old. It indulges the hopes and dreams of females, supposedly giving them a warm fuzzy feeling."

"They are pretty unrealistic," Robin agreed.

"The leading girl, falling for the main guy," I said, "Oh, he would never think me of anything," I impersonated a stereotypical girl. Robin laughed.

"But then the guy falls for her as well," Robin continued, "Damn, that girl isn't half bad," He laughed.

"No, it's more like 'I was so wrong about her, now I'll never win her back'," I said, impersonating a guy. We laughed.

"So cheesy," I said.

"But the part with the most warm, fuzzy, unrealistic moment," Robin started.

"Is the ending," I finished, "It starts out when they're either talking like good friends, or worse, when they're fighting."

"And they somehow how that perfect setting," Robin said.

"Yeah, point on, perfect timing," I said, turning to him, "Sun setting."

"Eye's locking," He continued.

"All is quiet," I said softly.

"They're together, alone," He finished the list. Slowly I closed my eyes and tilted my head, Robin doing the same. He leaned in slowly. The moment felt like forever. Right when he almost captured my lips, my phone rang. I jumped at my ring tone, which scared the both of us.

"I-I gotta take this," I said quickly.

"I'm gonna go train,"Robin said, quickly getting back inside. I looked at the caller ID.

"Great timing, Slade," I sighed.

"Hello?"

"Come to the hideout, now," Slade told me.

"Right now?" I asked, I then remembered the choker, "I'll be there in a bit."

"Come alone, and in uniform," He told me in a cold voice, and hung up.

"...I feel like this is a bad idea," I said, feeling a chill down my spine. I looked at the sky, seeing that the sun had finally set, before going back into the tower.

~.~

"Please don't go!" Beast Boy begged.

"BB, I have to, my father called me," I told him. He had his arms tightly wrapped around my leg.

"It's not like I'm never gonna come back," I told the green boy, "I'm probably in trouble for skipping school. Also, I usually leave at this time."

"Yeah, nothing to get worked up about," Cyborg said.

"But what if she gets grounded and can't hang out with us anymore?" Beast Boy asked in fear.

"Wait til I'm ungrounded?" I chuckled, "If you don't let go, I won't hangout with you anymore, BB." He immediately let go. I laughed and patted his head.

"Adorable," I smirked. Starfire gave me a hug.

"Must you leave so soon?" She asked.

"This is when I normally go home, Star. And you always ask that at this time," I told her, "You guys will see me soon, don't worry." I walked up to Cy, who gave me a fist bump.

"See ya soon, kitten," Cy said.

"Keep calling me that, and you might have to rethink," I laughed.

"Get home safely," Raven told me.

"No worries, if anyone tries to mug me, I'll just kick 'em in the face," I smirked. Last was Robin. I wasn't sure how I was feeling, especially after what happened earlier on the roof. I tugged on my kitty hat.

"Better see you soon," Robin told me. I blushed.

"Course, I don't think I'll get in too much trouble," I told him. We hugged. I hoped he didn't feel my heart beat faster. Before we released each other, I felt something go around my neck. I stepped back, the collar.

"...Beast Boy!" I glared at the green boy.

"What? It was Cyborg," BB said, pointing to Cy.

"Nuh uh, don't think you can put this onto me," Cyborg told him. I sighed, taking the collar off.

"Can't believe you finally got me, and I don't have the time to beat you up for it," I said, handing the collar to the boy, "But next time I see you, you better hope you're good at running." I warned. I said my final goodbyes, hit Beast Boy on the back of his head, and finally left the tower.

_'I hope I'm not in trouble,'_ I thought as I made my way to the hideout.

~.~

I walked into the hideout in my uniform. I walked up to Slade.

"Is there something you need?" I asked. Slade turned around and hit me across the face, making me fall to the ground.

"I thought I told you to stop talking to the Titans," He told me. I held my face.

"...you told Neko not to talk to them, not Akumu," I said nervously. He narrowed his eyes. Once again, I felt pain go through my body.

"Disobedience will not be tolerated," He told me, "Not only did you converse with the Titans, you also accompanied them in battle."

"S-so? T-think of i-it as t-training," I stuttered.

"I think not," Slade narrowed his eyes at me. The pain stopped and I sighed in relief. Sadly, my relief of pain didn't last long. I soon felt another sharp pain in my neck, Slade had injected something into me.

"I saw what you did to that magician earlier, and that girl, you looked like you were having fun," Slade told me, "I hope you can control your blood lust, what I injected into you will help you control it. Not only that, but you'll also be obedient." I curled up into a ball, the pain was worse than being electrocuted. My whole body felt like it was freezing cold but set on fire. Tears formed in my eyes. I pulled at my hair, nails digging into the palm of my hand, anything to get rid of this pain. I soon blacked out, not knowing what would happen afterward

~.~

I finally woke up, but I didn't feel like myself. I was still on the floor.

_ 'Wow, some master you are,' _I thought, lifting myself off the ground.

"So, you finally woke up, how do you feel?" Slade asked, appearing from no where.

_'How do I feel? You inject me with some serum and left me on the ground!' _Words flowed through my mind, but it didn't come out of my mouth.

"I feel fine, master," I said.

_'...that was not me,'_ I was scared, what was in that thing?

"Good, the serum seems to be working quite well," Slade said, "now, while you were out stealing things I didn't actually need. I had built Chronoton Detonator, you know what that is?"

"A Chronoton Detonator is a machine that could stop time, correct?" Words just flowed out I my mouth.

_'...okay I would have said that as well...except less robotically...'_

"Precisely, my dear apprentice," Slade said, patting my head, "But this one is a fake, instead of stopping time, once this machine is 'disarmed' it will fire Nanoscopic Probes that will infiltrate whoever got hit by the ray's blood cells. With a push of a button, the probes will be activated, killing one from the inside out."

_'...wow...very impressive,' _I thought.

"I see. Who is going to be the victim or victims?" I asked.

"Who else but the Titans," Slade said, "Also, this time, you are not to speak with them. No matter what."

~.~

Slade had connected with the Titan's computer, giving them a warning about the detonator. Once the transmission had ended, he turned to me.

"Get the robots ready. Soon, you won't be my only apprentice," Slade told me.

"Understood," I said. My body walked over to the robots unwillingly. I prepared them for battle at a warehouse. I sat on too of one of the high beams, undetected.

"The robots are all set," I told Slade.

"Excellent," he said, "after the Titans finish battling, quietly go back and keep Cinderblock company til Robin arrives."

"Understood," I said.

_ 'Ugh, this me is really...polite, lady like, and obedient, it's disgusting,'_ I thought as I awaited for the titans. My body made my illusion hair thing again, with the cat ears and tails.

_'My body must really be bored,'_ I thought. Soon I hear the door being busted opened. The only light in the building was from the moon light spilling in.

"It's empty?" Cyborg said, looking around.

_'That's what you think,'_ I thought as the robots ambushed them.

"Titans, GO!" The leader shouted. They all split up, but after Robin had fought his share of robots, he ended up defeating all the other robots, his team not even touching one. The last robot, Robin continued to mercilessly beat the robot with his staff, releasing all his anger for Slade.

_'...damn...Robin's got issues with Slade,' _I thought. The team pulled Robin away from the robot. Star tried to calm down the hero but was shot down. I continued to watch them from the shadows. Robin had started interrogate an innocent man about Slade. Raven had pulled him away from the man using her telekinesis.

_'If I could, I would have slapped him across the face by now,'_ I thought. I quickly dove into the sewers, awaiting for the Titans with Cinderblock.

~.~

Cinderblock wasn't really entertaining, well he had brick for brains so it made sense. I was just hanging out on his shoulder waiting for our visitors. I soon heard sneezes, dangerous, violent sneezes.

_'I'm guessing Starfire? Only an alien could give out violent sneezes, that or someone must have really bad allergies, _I thought. I heard the speedboat that had the detonator on it start speeding away, meaning that they were close. I nodded to Cinderblock, telling him to grab Robin. Cinderblock's arms went through the wall, grabbing Robin.

"Robin!" Starfire cried.

"I'm fine! Go get the detonator!" Robin ordered. Star looked unsure but followed orders.

_'Slade would love her, so obedient,' _I thought. I watched Robin struggle from Cinderblock's grip.

_'Whats this? Our hero can get out of this mess? The fight was over before it started, how bori- okay this is not fun unless I actually talk to the dude,' _I sighed.

"You can go back to the hideout now," Slade told me. It was a different hideout underground.

"Understood," I said. I grabbed the tracking device and stuck it on Cinderblock so after Robin has defeated him, the boy would be able to find the base.

"Neko! Call off your rock monster!" Robin commanded. I didn't even glance his way.

"Take care of him, okay?" I told Cinderblock, jumping off of him. The block of rock stopped Robin from following me. I could hear Robin shouts getting quieter as I made my way to the base.

_'That's not Neko,'_ Robin thought, breaking out of Cinderblock's grip, _'Here eyes...they were faded, lifeless, as if she was dead. They had no life or emotion in them.'_

_~.~_

"Excellent work apprentice," Slade said, petting my head, "Too bad this dose will only last 24 hours."

_ 'How unfortunate,' _I thought sarcastically.

"Keep a close eye on the monitors, watch the other titans," he told me. I nodded and walked over to the computers to watch the other Titans have trouble disarming the fake detonator.

_'Cyborg's got it...I really hope they can't disarm it,'_ I prayed. My ears twitch.

"We have a visitor, Master," I said, hearing footsteps. Just as I said, Robin had kicked the door down.

_'Knocking doesn't exist anymore, does it?'_ I sighed.

"Slade! Surrender the remote to the detonator!" Robin commanded.

"Robin," Slade started, "I was beginning to wonder if Cinderblock was a little too much of a challenge for you." Slade put the remote on the ground and walked away from it.

"If you want it, come get it," He said. Robin runs towards the remote, but is intercepted by a kick from Slade.

_'Idiot,' _I thought. The two began to fight, both not planning to loose. I kept my eyes on the screen, monitoring the other Titans. Throughout the fight, I heard Slade remarking how they were both very much alike. Of course, Robin denies it. The Boy Wonder's anger was finally released at that moment, striking Slade, hard in his face. Robin ran to the remote and picked it up, only to have it fall apart in his hands. In anger, Robin faced Slade, asking for an explanation.

"Neko, care to explain to Robin? In your real form," Slade said.

_'...what? In my real form..?'_ I was confused til I realized he meant to not hide my identity anymore.

_'..no...'_ I had no control over my body. As I stepped into the light, the illusion of my fake hair disappeared, replaced with my black, blue streaked hair.

"To simply state it," I started, pulling down my mask, "There's no trigger, because there's no detonator." Robin looked at me.

"No.." He said, "It can't be...Akumu?"

"Yes, Robin. The Akumu you thought you knew is with me," Slade said.

"I thought it was her...but I denied it," He said.

_'So he did figure it out,'_ I thought.

"I know Akumu enough that she wouldn't do these things. You forced Akumu to do your bidding," Robin said to Slade.

_'...close?'_ He was technically right. I turned to Slade.

"Master, they have 'deactivated' the detonator," I told him.

"Perfect, all is according to plan," Slade smirked.

_'They know it's not a detonator,' _I thought. I looked at Robin. He looked at me, not believing that it was me.

"Let her go!" Robin shouted at Slade. He ran towards my Master, about to attack. I quickly tan in front of Slade, blocking Robin's attack. I swept my leg across his ankles, making him fall to the floor. I sat on his back, and held his arms behind him.

"This is between you and me, Robin," Slade told him.

_'Then why did you reveal my identity?'_ I sighed.

"You see, Robin," Slade began, "I never intended to stop time." He turned to me.

"Activate the beams," he commanded.

"Yes, Master," I said, getting off of Robin. I went to the computer, pressing a few keys, I activate the guns on the boat that fired beams at the other four Titans.

"Akumu! What are you doing?" Robin asked me.

_'I'm sorry, Robin,'_ I thought. I looked at Slade, asking for permission to speak to the Titan.

"Go on," Slade told me. My body walked towards the boy. I showed a large screen, four panels, showing the bodies that contained the probes.

"Master Slade has not intended to hurt them, yet," I said, "The gun has fired Nanoscopic Probes into your teammates' bodies, into their blood cells. When activated, the probes will kill your friends from the inside out," I told him in an emotionless voice.

"Akumu, snap out of it. Come on, don't side with him!" Robin told me.

"Oh Robin, can't you see? She was fooling with you all along, as part of the plan," Slade said, redirecting Robin's attention. The boy glared at him.

_'What! liar!'_ I wanted to rip Slade's throat out.

"Now, back to the main subject, with a push of a button, your friends will die," Slade revealed the button that controlled the probes.

"You can't control them, no matter what you threat, I'll never obey you," Robin told Slade.

"Ah, but this isn't about your friends, Robin, it's about you," Slade told the boy, "It has always been about you."

"What?" Robin asked, confused.

"Sending trouble your way, sending cryptic clues for you to unravel, I've been testing you. For some time now, I have been searching for an apprentice, someone to follow in my footsteps. I have chosen you, Robin."

_'...WHAT THE FUCK?! WHAT WAS ALL OF THIS FOR?'_ I was angry before, now I was furious, '_Did he waste my whole life up to this point?'_

"What about Akumu? I thought she was your apprentice," Robin asked, eyeing me.

"Oh, yes she is. But she's been tainted with rebellion and disobedience. She is more of my...servant. Especially now that I have made her completely under my command. Unfortunately for only a short period of time," Slade said.

_'This guy...when whatever you put in me wears off, I will kill you,'_ I threatened in my mind.

"Well Robin, congratulations, I have chosen you to be my apprentice."

"There's no way I'll side with you," Robin immediately disagreed. Slade held the button in front of Robin.

"If you join me, if you swear to serve me, and never speak to your friends again, I will allow them to live," Slade told him, "But if you disobey, in the smallest of request, I will annihilate them. And I'll make you watch," he threatened, "So, do we have a deal?"

~.~

Robin had changed out of his uniform and into Slade's uniform. It was similar to Slade's besides the mask. Robin's mask was the only thing that was the same. The torso was like mins, half orange half black and Slade's 'S' insignia on the corner where your heart was. He also had a similar utility belt like mine.

"I know it may seem bad now, but you'll learn to like it," Slade said after Robin had finished changing.

~.~

Slade left me to watch Robin while he worked on some of his plans. I had to make sure Robin wouldn't leave the hideout.

"Understood," I said as I watched Slade leave.

_ '...he hates me,' _I thought, thinking about Robin. Once Slade had left, Robin walked in front of me, glaring at me. At least the boy knew that if he tried to leave, I would have been able to stop him.

"Why ? Why are you doing this? Why are you helping him, I thought we were friends!?" Robin yelled at me. My eyes just stared off, not giving Robin any attention.

"You injected out friends with those probes. Raven, Starfire, Beast Boy, Cyborg, with those probes in there, they can die!" Robin yelled.

'...I'm sorry,' I said, even though he couldn't hear me.

"Don't we matter to you?"

'I'm sorry.'

"What's your reason for helping Slade? He treats you like a robot, like a tool. He said it himself, you're his servant."

'I'm sorry.'

"Don't you care about us? Any of us? We cared about you. Were you really just hanging around us as part of Slade's plan?"

'...I'm sorry.' He was about to yell at me again but stopped. His eyes widened. I didn't know, but my face was wet. I had started crying.

"...I'm..sorry..." I had managed to say. The serum was wearing off, but I knew that soon Slade was probably going to inject me with that thing again.

"Akumu...what did he do to you, please tell me," Robin said gently.

"Please remain silent, Master Slade wouldn't like to come back to his apprentice arguing with his servant," my body said, regaining control.

"Akumu, come on, snap out of it!" Robin encouraged. He placed his hand on my shoulder. I jumped.

"...don't...stay away," I warned him. I hoped that I was able to be in control again soon. I turned from him.

"Must I call Master Slade in? He doesn't take disobedience lightly," My body warned.

"Akumu-"

"Please stop calling me by my real name. You have no right," my body told him, "If you refuse to stop talking, I will have to force you myself."

"Akumu fight it!" Robin told me. My hand rose up, holding a ball of dark energy at him. I tried to stop it.

"...R-Robin...step away..." I told him.

"Come on Akumu, stay in control," Robin said. I slowly forced my arm to move down, but the serum flight back. With all the strength I had, I grabbed my arm with my other hand, bringing it down.

"G-get away from m-me," I stuttered, holding my arm down.

"You almost got it," Robin told me. The ball of energy disappeared. My eyesight was blurry all of a sudden. I fell forwards, Robin catching me.

"I got you," he told me. I jerked away from his arms.

"N-no!" I said, getting away from him, "Listen to Slade or else your friends are gonna die," I warned him, "As much as I want to throw Slade in radioactive waste, there's a chance he'll come back with super powers," I inwardly joked.

"Akumu, you're a good person, help me stop Slade," Robin told me. I backed away from him.

"No...I can't...I'm a terrible person," I told him, throwing a dark energy ball at him, missing him purposely so he could back away.

"I know you're a kind person."

"No I'm not," I argued, "I enjoy seeing people get hurt, I enjoy hurting people. I killed a man five years ago, and I never felt any guilt, only happiness and pleasure were plastered on my face ," I said .

"That was five years ago, you hurt me a few weekss ago and you felt guilt," He told me.

"Mumbo, I mercifully beat up that magician, I didn't want to stop. I was in some kind of trance until you pulled me away from him. I was enjoying his pain and that I was the reason for it," I told him, "Don't make me remind you of what could've happened to Kitten. Stay away from me, I'm your enemy. I don't wanna hurt you again." I backed away from him, turning my person away from the Boy Wonder.

"You won't hurt me again, you won't attack me again," Robin assured. I whipped my head back.

"How can you be so sure? How do you know if we ever have to fight again, I might kill you?" I asked in a dark tone, "For your own safety and your friends, stay away from me. I'm evil, you're good. Keep it that way." I walked away from the boy, walking to the computer to monitor the probes inside the other Titans' bodies.

_'...if I could stop this, I would,' _ I sighed.


	7. Chapter 7

Whoo! Finished homework early tonight! So why not post twice in one night? Well it's probably gonna be midnight when I post this, but it's still the same night..?

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but my OC. This chapter is based on the episodes "Apprentice – Part one" and "Apprentice – Part two".

~.~

Slade had sent Robin out to steal some high – tech thermal blaster. But of course, he sent me to go with Robin as well, just in case if Robin tries to pull something. Thankfully, I was able to talk Slade out of injecting me again, assuring him that I would obey him.

"_If you disobey, I'll send the probes to the Titans,"_ I remembered Slade's threat. Since Robin already knew my identity, I stopped caring. I decided to just wear the mask. If the other Titans recognize me cause of my hair, whatever, I should've known that a villain like me couldn't be friends with heroes. We slipped through the windows of a building, quietly making our way through. Robin threw one of Slade's explosives at the glass thing that held the thermal blaster captive. He grabbed the blaster, while I leaned on one of the walls.

"Tch, I didn't need to be here," I sighed, "Let's go before your former team gets here." It hurt to speak to Robin in such a rude way, every word dripping with venom, but as long as it keeps him from trying to get me on the side of good, I had to do it.

"Akumu, they're our friends," Robin told me.

"They got the thermal blaster, get them!" We heard guards coming for us. We both ran for it, running from the guards that started shooting at us.

"You get the blaster to Slade, I'll handle the guards," I ordered. I stopped and turned to the guards.

"Freeze!" The guards told me.

"Sure," I smirked, "If that's what you wish." I immediately froze the guards in blocks of ice. I left them like that and went to catch up to Robin. I saw him surrounded by his old teammates.

"One job, you had one job," I growled under my breath. He ran away from them, but stopped at a dead end.

"Whoa.." Beast Boy looked at Robin, not believing his eyes.

"That's not Slade...it's-"

"Robin.." Starfire said, finishing Cyborg's sentence.

"No way.." Beat Boy said, staring at his former teammate.

"Robin, why are you-" Starfire was cut off by Robin's attack. The boy threw a disk that exploded at the girl.

"What is your deal?" BB asked.

"Not a word Robin, you too Akumu," We heard Slade tell us, "They aren't your friends anymore." I jumped down, landing next to Robin. I looked over at the other Titans.

"...is that..Akumu?" Cyborg asked, he looked at his scanners, which confirmed it was me.

"What is happening?" BB asked. They came at us, Robin used the thermal blaster to destroy part of the bridge we were on, separating us from the Titans.

"What are you doing?" Cyborg questioned. We quickly disappeared from the crime scene, leaving the Titans confused.

~.~

We returned back to the hideout. Robin, alone, handed the blaster to Slade.

"Excellent, I'm pleased. You're already proving to be the perfect apprentice," Slade told the boy.

"This deal can't last forever," Robin told him.

"It can, and it will," Slade told him.

"The Titans are still unaware about the probes in their bodies," I reported, "They can remain undetected for years, decades even."

"Unless, of course, if you or Akumu disobey me," Slade told us.

"I don't care if you kill them, they mean nothing to me. My place is here," I said, regretting every word.

"That may be so, but until I see proof of that, you'll have to be careful, Akumu," Slade said, patting my head.

"Sooner or later, you'll let your guard down, and I will get that controller," Robin assured, "And when my friends are out of danger, you will pay."

"That sounds like a threat, young man," Slade said, walking towards him, "Quite a good threat actually. Betrayal, destruction, revenge, we really do think alike." Robin lost it and went after Slade, going after the controller. Slade took the boy's arm and held it behind his back.

_'Idiot,'_ I thought, watching the scene.

"That wasn't a smart move, Robin," Slade's eyes narrowed. He held a button, a different one, one I knew very well.

_'...wha?'_ he pushed it, and I was on the ground. I yelled in pain, holding my neck.

"What did you do to her?" Robin demanded an answer.

"It wasn't me who did that, it was you," Slade said.

"I'm not the one holding that button," Robin told him.

"Yes, but you're the one who tried to disobey me. Akumu knows this rule very well, is there is disobedience, she will be in pain," Slade informed.

_'...so if any of us disobeys Slade, I'll be paying for it, great,'_ I thought. Slade released the button, and released Robin. I ignored what Slade said to Robin, something about the mission being a thrill, with the adrenaline and blah, I was too busy still in fetal position, still feeling some of the electricity flowing through my body.

"You are going to continue stealing Robin, and you'll continue to get that thrill," Slade said, "And sooner or later, you'll see things my way." Slade connected the blaster to Robin's wrist.

"Who knows? I might become like a father to you."

_'...yeah...I don't consider him as my dad anymore,'_ I thought, getting up.

"I already have a father," Robin said calmly. I swear, I heard bats when he said that.

~.~

Slade had ordered us to steal another device. He walked out of the room, leaving us alone. I sat on a chair, rubbing the bridge of my nose.

_'Just when you think you're free from getting electrified, you're not,' _I sighed.

"Hey, are you alr-"

"I'm fine," I told Robin, getting up, "Lets go steal, whatever the thing is." He held on my arm.

"We aren't going until you tell me the truth," Robin said, grabbing my arm. I blushed and looked away.

"The truth? Of what?" I asked.

"Is this really you? Are you really okay with being one of Slade's pawns?" Robin asked, "You never acted like this around us, why now?"

"...it was part of the plan," I used Slade's lie.

"No it wasn't," Robin said firmly, "Akumu, I care about you. Join the side of justice and we can overthrow Slade, you'll be free."

"You care about me? Lets start by following Slade's latest orders or else someone is gonna get electrocuted, and it's not you," I said, walking out of the building, Robin following me.

~.~

I kicked down the door angrily, Robin following behind me.

"...are you okay?"

"Shut up and continue on with the mission," I said harshly. We walked up to the weird electronic thing Slade wanted. Right before Robin grabbed it, someone came in.

"We're not gonna let you leave." We turned to see the Titans.

"Not without a fight," Cyborg said. We both charged at the Titans. I saw that Robin was going to attack first so I readied myself. But the boy simply jumped over them, dodging any attacks and escaped through a vent on the ceiling. We all stood there, awkwardly. They all faced me.

"...bye," I said, throwing smoke bombs a them. I slipped into the vent, running after Robin.

~.~

"Not so fast, Robin, you have yet to achieve your objective," Slade told the Boy Wonder.

"The device was too heavily guarded, I'll have to steal it another-"

"No!"Slade said in a firm voice, "Go back, unless you want me to destroy your friends. Not to mention, Electrocute Akumu."

"Idiot!" I yelled, finally catching up to Robin on the roof of the building, "What the hell was that? We could've defeated them, retrieve the device for Slade, and there would be no trouble!" I was gonna yell at him some more, but we had interruptions.

"Robin! Akumu!" Cyborg called out, they had caught up to us.

_'You freaking moron!' _I mentally yelled at Robin.

"Look, I don't know what your deal is. All we know is that Akumu is Neko Ninja. But we don't wanna fight, we just wanna talk," Cyborg said. With that, Robin ran and kicked Cyborg.

"Guess there's nothing to talk about," Beast Boy said, cracking his knuckles. BB transformed into a gorilla and went after Robin. He tried to hit or grab onto the Boy Wonder. Robin lead him up the large letter 'A' sign that was on the building. Robin shot out a rope that wrapped around Beast Boy's arm, dragging the green shape shifter down. Me, on the other hand, was fighting off Cyborg.

"Akumu, why are you doing this? What's happening to Robin?" Cyborg asked.

"Why do you ask? Focus on Robin, I was Neko Ninja this whole time, and this whole time I could've planned all this with Slade," I said, dodge every hit. Cyborg finally landed a blow on me, making me fall to the ground. I swept my feet under his feet, making him fall.

"We care about you too!" Cyborg told me. I shook my head.

"You shouldn't!" I created my ice cannon and blasted him. I missed. I looked around frantically.

_'Where is he?'_ My weapon was taken away by Raven's dark magic. Cyborg had caught me, I couldn't move in his grip. Raven was now fighting off Robin, using her dark magic to block his hits.

_'Hes not fighting for real,'_ I noticed, watching the boy. I sunk into my shadow, escaping from Cyborg. The robot man noticed Raven needed help and aimed his cannon at the boy, but hesitant to shoot. I was my own shadow, there was light on the roof so you could see a shadow running without a person. I went for the vents to get the device but was stopped by Starfire.

"Friend, please, I don't want to hurt you," Starfire begged. I went back to my human form. I held shurikens in one hand, kunais in the other.

"I'm not sure if I can say the same," I told her, throwing my weapons. She dodged them, and I caught her in my shadow trap. She struggled to free herself. I looked over to Robin, Cyborg, Raven, and Beast Boy were fighting against him. Beast Boy changed into a goat, head butting Robin. The boy landed on the ground, almost rolling off the roof.

_'Fuck!' _I almost went after him.

"Dude! Are you okay?" Beast Boy asked, immediately feeling guilty. The green boy ran up to Robin, who hit him, causing Beast Boy to fly over to Cyborg, knocking them both down.

_'...they don't know the difference between enemies and allies, I swear.'_

"Fight to win," I heard Slade say, "use the thermal blaster." Raven chanted something, catching both me and Robin, holding us in the air. Both of us through an explosive at Raven, causing her to let us go. I was fighting off Beast Boy while Robin threw punches at Cyborg.

"Come on man, I don't wanna do this," Cyborg warned, changing his other hand into his cannon, "Don't make me do this!" Robin flipped the Cyborg, who missed Robin. BB changed into a bear. I walked backwards, quickly doing an array of hand signs.

"Sakura abyss," I muttered, sending a whirlwind of cherry blossoms towards the green bear. It may look harmless, but it was actually my most powerful attack. Beast Boy was on the ground, trying to get up. His clothes were ripped, blood bleeding out of his many deep cuts. That was a small version of my attack, not even its final form. My eyes widened at the sight of blood. I had the urge to continue making blood escape from his body, but another side of me wanted to bandage him up, heal him.

"W-what was that?" BB asked weakly, still couldn't get up. I looked at my hands, the were shaking really bad. Without my permission, my body moved on my own. No, I was doing this, but I didn't want to. I held a dagger, holding it over Beast Boy, about to plunge it into his body. Tears streamed down my face.

"...Beast Boy...I-I'm s-sor-" I saw him turn orange, yellow, and red. Bubbles of those colours were on every Titan besides Robin. Robin was holding Starfire in his arms. I managed to drop the dagger, not hitting Beast Boy.

"Beast Boy! Cyborg! Star! Raven! " I cried out. I reached over to Beast Boy but I suddenly felt pain in my neck. I cried in pain and was on the ground.

"Fight Robin, is the only way to save them, fight back with everything you got," Slade commanded.

"...R-Robin.." I stuttered. What was I gonna say? 'Don't do it'? 'Attack, please!'? Robin put Starfire down, and pointed the blaster at her.

"I'm sorry," Robin said, shooting her with the blaster.

"That's my boy," Slade said.

~.~

Slade had finally released the button, on the probes and on my neck. I couldn't move, I was paralyzed.

"Great," I said through gritted teeth. The Titans had regain conscious and gathered together.

"...whoa...what just happened?" Beast Boy asked. Before anyone could answer, Robin attacked from above using he blaster. He did hit anyone. He landed in front of Beast Boy, throwing the poor green boy at Raven. I watched Robin fight, when he used the blaster, he missed them on purpose. He used moves he knew they would be able to counter or block.

_ 'You better hope Slade's stupid enough to think you're fighting for real,' _I thought as I watched. Soon the titans resembled, all aiming at Robin. The boy wonder hesitated on his next move. He pulled out four explosives, throwing them at the titans, missing them. They exploded behind them, kind of creating a distraction. Robin grabbed me and ran off the roof.

~.~

We came back to the hideout. I was in so much more pain than usual from the collar. Robin laid me down on the ground, far from Slade, who was at his computer. He was watching the fight, examining Robin.

_'...creepy,'_ I thought. Robin quietly walked up behind him.

"My little apprentice is progressing, all he needed was a little motivation," Slade said.

_ '...Slade thought he was fighting for real?...idiots, I'm surrounded by idiots,' _I sighed.

"Motivate this!" Robin said, throwing a punch at Slade. Slade caught his fist and threw the boy across the room.

"Robin," he started, getting up from his seat, "That was vicious, dishonorable, and ruthless." I felt pain in my neck again. I cried in pain.

"Excellent. You're becoming more like me every second," Slade told the boy. He ran at the boy, the two began to fight.

_ 'Don't mind me, I'm just being electrocuted to death!' _I thought, curling into a ball. They moved to higher ground. Didn't really matter, my eyes were closed. I heard Robin's grunts and cries of pain. I soon heard Slade, Robin somehow now has the upper hand. I heard a large thud on the ground. I opened one eye and saw Slade on the ground, his mask cracked.

"You're going to wish you never done that," Slade told him.

"I only wished I had done it sooner," Robin said, ripping the S symbol off his uniform. Spade angrily attacked him, Robin dodged his attacks. I was beginning to feel numb. Robin went for the remote. They continued to fight while I continued to feel my life getting sucked out of me. I heard something fall on the ground, then it getting stepped on. The pain stopped and my choker fell off. I sighed in relief. I looked over to see them still fighting. Slade, again, threatened to kill off Robin's friends. Robin sighed, and gave in. A beam of green light hit Slade, causing him to fly backwards. the Titans have arrived, coming back for Robin. Slade commanded Robin to attack. Robin tried to get his friends to run away.

"We know what those rays did," BB said.

"And we don't care," Cyborg said.

"Robin, we are your friends, we aren't leaving without you," Star said. "How touching," Slade said, pressing the button to activate the probes. the titans turned orange again and fell to the ground. Slade commanded Robin to attack again.

"No," Robin ran to the machine which, I guessed, controlled the probes. He held onto the red orb, giving himself probes. He was know glowing orange. I forced myself up. I started making hand symbols. I closed my eyes. I chanted inaudible words. Sakura petals appeared around me. Robin was still somehow able to walk, he walked up to Slade.

"New deal, Slade. If I loose my friends, you loose your apprentice," Robin told him, "and I know how much you hate loosing." With that, Robin fell to the ground in pain. Slade thought for a moment, he took off the remote from his wrist and threw it on the ground, destroying it. The Titans weren't being attacked by the probes anymore. Slade angrily sent a kick to Robin. Robin caught his foot and smirked. He noticed I had my attack ready.

"Akumu!" He called out, throwing Slade towards me. I released my attack, sending Slade across the room.

"Titans! Go!" Robin commanded. Tiger BB scratched him, Cyborg blasted him, Raven and Star attacked. Robin sent a drop kick to Slade's head, breaking Slade's mask in half.

_'Hey...he copied my drop kick move.' _I blushed. Slade covered his revealed face, running to one of the machines. He activated the self destruct sequence of the hideout.

"We'll meet again, Robin." With that, he disappeared. The Titans started evacuating.

"Akumu!" Robin called out. I looked at him. I ripped the S off my uniform, showing him I wasn't with Slade anymore. A smile was forming on his face. I took a step back, shaking my head, then turned to run off, showing him I wasn't a part of his team.

~.~

I made it out before the hideout collapsed. I sighed. I walked home cautiously, Slade could be anywhere, the Titans could be anywhere. I was more afraid of bumping into my former mentor. I slipped into my house, turning on all the lights. I checked everywhere, making sure no one was in my home. Slade knew where I lived, he could get me any time he wanted. I wasn't sure if he even wanted me anymore, but I wasn't gonna take any chances. I was thankful that I didn't have that much stuff. I quickly packed everything, changed, and left my now former home. I was lucky that I saved up my money, I walked into a different apartment, far from both Slade and the Titans, and got myself a room. I would live here for now. The room was nice, decent, much larger than my old apartment, nicer too. I laid on my bed, stared at the ceiling.

"I'm not a hero, nor a villain. But...I still enjoy others pain," I thought about when I attacked Beast Boy earlier. I felt some guilt. I shook my head. They were not my friends anymore, not my problem. They had their leader back, everything will be fine. From this day, Neko Ninja is gone, and I will be a normal girl.

~.~

The first morning I didn't wake up at five, it was paradise. I woke up at seven. Seven, not five, I had two more hours of sleep! I got out of bed, did my morning routines, change into my school uniform, this time properly, grabbed my bag and left my apartment. I went to a cafe, grabbed some coffee and a bagel. I caught my bus effortlessly and went to school.

~.~

The prez didn't yell at me for my clothes, since I wore the uniform properly. Class went smoothly, lunch was normal. Everything was fine till the end of the day. I was at my locker, when it was suddenly slammed shut. I was now facing that boy. He was wearing a leather jacket over his uniform, wore black shades, and kept his hair messy. I stared at him with a bored expression.

"...you look stupid." I walked away, but Mr. Bad boy didn't let me go far.

"You, me, and the club," he told me.

"I doubt that you've stepped foot into a club, for our age," I said, "Move, or I'll make you, like last time." Of course, he didn't listen. Now he was on the ground.

"Tch." I walked away from him. I went outside only to see another crowd.

"...he's here again," I scowled. I tried to walk around the crowd without be detected. Of course I failed.

"Hey! There she is!" I heard. I turned to give a glare at whoever sold me out. No one did. It wasn't incognito Robin there, well Robin wasn't there, it was the other Titans. I didn't know what to do, the crowd was staring at me. If I ran, they'd think I've done something bad. If I stayed...it would be kind awkward. I gave a smile smile and a wave, then turned the corner. I dove into the shadows once the coast was clear. I heard them coming so I stayed perfectly still.

"Where'd she go?" Beast Boy asked, looking around frantically.

"She probably went into the shadows again," Raven answered.

"The shadows? She could not be far then?" Star asked.

"That's how she's been able to escape us before," Cyborg told the alien girl. In shadow form, I slowly made my way to the next shadowed corner. Out of the corner of Starfire's eye, she saw a shadow move.

"There she is!" Star pointed. I was spotted. I ditched my plan of slowly traveling shadow to shadow and ran for it. I ran through the crowded streets, the Titans not far behind me. I turned into the mall. They followed after me.

"Titans, split up!" Cyborg ordered. They all went different directions, looking for me. I was at the arcade...which wasn't too smart. Beast Boy had already found me.

"Hey, lets play some DDR!" I said quickly, shoving Beast Boy over to the machine, he immediately agreed with me. I started to play for a bit before leaving without BB noticing. Next I ran into Raven at the book store. "Hey have you seen this section of the store? The books are amazing," I told the girl. She followed me out of curiosity. I trapped her in a closet. I ran before she could bust open the door. I ran through the food court...I backed away from Starfire who was...drinking mustard? She didn't notice me. I went by the electronics, of course finding our Cyborg.

"These things are such a hassle to take care of," I said, looking over the tablets.

"What do you mean?" Cy asked.

"You drop it from a foot off the ground, on carpet, the screen will crack. You leave it on a table for a moment to get something, come back, it's gone," I said, "I wonder if someone will finally step up and fix all these flaws."

~.~

I walked through the mall with a drink in my hand. Amazingly I somehow was able to dodge the Titans.

"I should go now...but I'm lazy," I said, sitting down on a bench. I threw my trash, getting it into the trash can.

"Yeah~" I smirked. I felt a sudden presence behind me.

"Now!" I dodged. These guys won't give up. I ran, again. I was lucky to run into a crowd. I looked behind me to see the Titans were catching up. I ran into a costume store, they followed me in. I was wearing one of the costumes, a maid outfit with pink hair. I stood still, looking just like one of the mannequins.

_'Stay perfectly calm...'_ I thought to myself. They walked around the store, looking for me.

"This girl would be hell to play with against hide and seek," Cyborg said.

"But we gotta find her! Robin's going Slade crazy again," Beast Boy said, looking through piles of costumes.

"Akumu is the only person to get him out of his room," Starfire said, flying around.

"Not only that, but she probably knows a thing or two about Slade," Raven said in her monotone voice.

"By the way, does anyone else notice anything going on between the two?" Cyborg asked cheekily.

"Oh yeah, not hard to miss. Robin fell hard. I wish I got to see his face when he found out Akumu was working for Slade, must've been worse than our reaction," Beast Boy laughed.

"I do not understand, when did Robin fall?" Star asked in confusion.

"Basically, Robin has the hots for Akumu," Beast Boy told the confused alien girl. Star only stared at the green boy in confusion.

"Robin's in love with Akumu," Raven said bluntly. I was trying my best to not blush.

_'Robin's in love with me? Pft y-yeah _right,' I thought.

"Couldn't you tell, Star? Right after Slade's hideout exploded, Robin went everywhere to look for Akumu," Beast Boy said.

_'...doesn't mean anything...'_

"You can stop pretending, Akumu, I knew that was you when we walked into the store," Raven told me, standing in front of me.

"...right you can sense things..." I said, dispersing my pink hair illusion, "Look, I don't want any trouble. I'm not on Slade's side anymore. Just let me go."

"We aren't here to arrest you," Cyborg told me.

"What do you want?" I asked, crossing my arms.

"Could I get a coffee and a bagel?" Beast Boy joked. I hit his head.

"Stop, now. That was terrible," I told him, "answer my question."

"Robin looked for you everywhere for you after the whole incidence," Raven said.

"Reason?" I asked.

"We aren't too sure about his reasons, but you spent time with Slade, you probably know things about him that we need to know," Raven told me.

"And possibly to get with her," BB said to Cyborg, making them both laugh. I hit them both of their heads.

"Tch, annoying," I sighed.

"So you guys did go out to find her." We all turned to see Robin.

_'Shit, too much drama,'_ I thought.

"Yeah, can I leave now?" I asked.

"I need to talk to you," Robin told me. I sighed. We went to another place in the mall.

"Talk," I said.

"I was looking everywhere for you after the whole incidence," He told me.

"Reason," I commanded.

"There are two reasons," he said, "One, you spent time with Slade, you probably know things about him that we need to know. Two, bring you to the good side, and become a Titan."

_'Of course, the other Titans were stupid thinking Robin liked me like that,'_ I thought.

"...ha..are you stupid?" I asked, turning away from him, "I don't belong on either side. Especially on the good side."

"I know you're a good person, when you hung out with us, that was not part of any plan. That was you," he told me, "The way you acted around Slade, it's not really you."

"I've killed people before, I almost killed Beast Boy before, get this in your head. I'm a dangerous person, I have a thirst for blood. If I cause blood to spill, if I cause pain to others, that triggers me to continue to injure them to the point of death."

"You immediately stopped when you cut me," he reminded me.

"...that was luck, I thought my blood lust was gone...I was wrong," I gripped my arms, "I'm a dangerous person, I can't control myself if I cause someone pain. But to leave me be. I want to continue my life as a normal school girl," I told him.

"Usually, someone dangerous wouldn't care if they hurt someone or not," he told me, "You don't want to hurt anyone, that's why you're good."

"No I'm not. I'm done, leave," I told him. I started walking away, he grabbed my arm.

"Sorry, but I'm not leaving without you," Robin told me.

"Robin, let go. I'm in a fucking maids outfit," I told him.

"You have information about Slade, we need you right now."

"I'm not some object you can just use then throw away. I don't know that much anyways," I told him.

"We can't trust you fully on that. I think you're a good person, but there's also the chance of you going back to Slade," he told me. I narrowed my eyes at him.

"You don't trust me, I should've known. I don't care about Slade, I don't care about the Titans. I wanna live my life normally, I wanna run away from my past, please just let me do that!"

"I'm sorry, if you're not gonna come with me willingly, I'm gonna have to take you by force," he said.

"Wha-" next thing I knew, I felt something hit the back of my head and I blacked out.


	8. Chapter 8

Here's the next chapter. Tired, gonna sleep. Enjoy the next chapter.

Disclaimer: I own only my OC and my ideas.

~.~

I woke up in an unfamiliar room. I tried to move, but I was tied in a chair. My arms behind me, my ankles tied to the legs of the chair. I'm wearing a maid outfit, I'm tied up, unable to escape. This was gonna have a happy ending.

_'What's going on?' _I thought, struggling with the binds. I would've used my magic...if my hands weren't in some magic encased thing. There were metal cuffs that covered both of my hands, making it so I was unable to use magic.

_ 'Damnit...' _I struggled some more but soon gave up. I stared at the ceiling. I remembered earlier events and guessed I was probably in the Titan's tower. I heard the door open, I turned to see Beast Boy. I felt guilt bubble up inside me.

"Akumu! You're awake!" He gave me a huge grin. He went over and hugged me. I didn't say anything.

"Sorry about this, but some of us wasn't sure what would happen when you woke up," Beast Boy said, rubbing the back of his head, "Anyways, I better get Robin." He left the room, going to get the leader of the group...it turned out he got everyone.

"GUYS! SHE'S AWAKE!" I heard him yell. I sighed. The team soon came into the room.

"Hey, how ya feeling?" Cyborg asked.

"Hmm lets see, I was chased around by some people I didn't want to see and someone knocked me out. I wake up tied in a chair, and I'm still wearing this ridiculous outfit, what do you think?" I said angrily.

"Well, aren't you a ball of sunshine," Cyborg said.

"Before you start asking me stuff, I seriously know nothing about Slade. I worked for him, doesn't mean I lived with him," I said.

"Who knows," Raven told me.

"Also, we are sorry for doing this to you," Star said.

"Tch, just let me go already," I scowled.

"Not just yet, you might know something, so we're gonna have to interrogate you for a bit," Robin told me.

"Ugh fine! Ask yes or no questions so we can get this over with," I said angrily, "The sooner we get this done, the sooner my hands are free, and the sooner I'll be able to scratch my nose which is seriously annoying me right now." Beast Boy stifled his laugh.

"Do you know the reason why Slade is doing what he's doing?"

"...you mean the whole apprentice thing? He just wanted you as an apprentice," I shrugged.

"Why?"

"I dunno. Next question."

"We aren't done with the first one. What about the rest of the things he's done?"

"...uh to take over Jump?" I said unsure, "Isn't he like those typical 'take over the world' villains?" Robin sighed.

"Fine...next question." I don't know for how long, but I was bombarded with multiple questions.

"Last one-"

"Will you join the Titans?!" Beast Boy asked for Robin, "And become the Titan's kitten?"

"No, can I leave now?" I asked, "Also, I'm no one's pet." Beast Boy frowned.

"But, I thought, wait what?"

"I don't want to join in crime fighting, or anything to do with crimes in general. Please let me live a normal life where I don't wake up tied to a chair!" I pleaded.

"But you have so much potential. It would be a waste," Star told me.

"Would it be a waste when I kill someone?" I asked. They gave me a few shocked looks.

"That's what I thought."

"Akumu, we can help you with that," Robin assured.

"Stop, I'm being serious. If you keep doing this I'm gonna turn myself in as Neko Ninja," I said in a serious voice, "That way...I won't have to worry about dealing with you or Slade."

"...okay...we'll stop," Robin said sadly, "But promise me something." I looked at him questionably.

"Be careful out there," he said, untying my binds, "The door's always opened if you wanna join, and take this, just in case." Once my hands were free, he handed me a yellow device that had a black T on it. A Teen Titan communicator. I shook my head.

"Accepting this communicator would mean I'm a Teen Titan, which I declined the offer earlier," I told him. He placed it in my hands anyways.

_'Stubborn bastard.'_

"Just in case..." He told me. I sighed.

"Fine...I'm never going to use it though, it's gonna be a waste, " I told him, "Lead me out of your tower."

"You're gonna leave like that?" Beast Boy snickered. Right, I was a maid at the moment.

"You wanna get us some food first? Or clean the tower?" Cyborg joked. I quickly took off the maid outfit, revealing my black shorts and gray tank top.

"Boom, I'm not your maid," I growled.

"...I'm not the only one who thought she wasn't wearing that underneath, right?" Beast Boy asked. I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Lead me out of your tower."

~.~

When I got home, I collapsed onto my bed.

"I just remembered, I have Robin's number...did he trick me into taking this thing?" I sighed, looking at the Titan communicator. I was mad, but I had a bubbling happy feeling when I looked at the yellow device.

"...why?" I asked myself. I sighed and closed my eyes, letting me drift into sleep.

~.~

Next morning was normal. Got up, got ready, got breakfast. But I had this weird feeling I was being followed. I exit the cafe I was in and walked to the bus station. I turned the corner and the entire block was empty. I stood at the bus stop, waiting for my bus.

"Hello, Akumu." I jumped at the voice. The cold, calm voice I knew so very well. I turned to be faced with a black and orange mask.

"...do I know you?"

"That won't work on me, apprentice. You know very well about who I am," he told me.

"I'm not your apprentice," I growled, "If moving wasn't enough of a clue, then I'll just say it. I quit."

"Oh, but my dear, sweet Akumu. I'm afraid that quitting isn't an option," Slade told me, running his gloved hand through my hair. I slapped his hand away.

"What do you mean it's not an option?" I asked.

"From the moment you became my apprentice, you belong to me. You are mine," he told me. I glared at him.

"Sorry, but I'm not an item. Go find some other apprentice, this one is done doing crime," I turned to walk away. A large row of robots appeared, blocking my way.

"You have no choice Akumu," Slade told me, "Come willingly, and perhaps there would be no need for improvements."

"Improvements?" I questioned.

"Your behavior, lack of obedience, it must be tamed," he told me. I didn't have any weapons with me, even with my magic, I knew Slade was stronger than me.

"I'll never join you again," I told him. He pulled out his staff.

"Choosing to go by force, I see," he said.

"I don't wish to fight, I'm done fighting. Leave me alone, I just want to live a normal life," I said.

"But your life is nothing but normal," Slade informed.

"Thanks for the reality check," I said in a bored voice. He came at me with his staff. I quickly brought up a shield of ice, blocking his attack. The attack broke the ice into shards, I raised my hand, sending them towards him. He somehow dodged them and went to bring if staff down on me. I jumped out of the way but my arm still got hit. I formed a staff made of ice and ran at him. Ice and metal clashed together. He broke my staff into two. I reformed them into two swords. I blocked another attack and tried to hit Slade with my other blade. He swept his foot across my ankles making me fall. I dropped my weapons. I dodged his attack again. Quickly getting up, I scaled a building, just trying to get away from him. I made it onto the roof, and of course he somehow it up there before I did.

"Ah damn it...I'm gonna be late for school," I sighed.

"Great to see your priorities are in order," Slade deadpanned. He came at me with his staff again, I grabbed it and broke it. I made him mad... He threw a punch, right at my face, making me fly to the next building roof. I quickly got up, and just started running, jumping to the next roof. I saw some robots coming after me. I was able to use the shadows to destroy them. Shadows weren't easy to use around Slade, he knew how to maneuver around most of my shadow attacks.

"Shit, I'm gonna die," I said, running for my life. Explosives were thrown, left and right. I dodged most of them. I suddenly remembered the Titans communicator. I didn't want to use it, but did I really have a choice. An explosive exploded in front of me. There was my answer. I continued running as I pulled the communicator out of my pocket.

"Come on, pick up, please," I pleaded to the communicator. The screen soon showed the Titans.

"Hey! It's DDR girl!" Beast Boy greeted.

"Hey, Akumu," Robin greeted, "What's up?"

"Nothing much, besides running from Slade at the moment!" I said. I dodged another explosive.

"What?!" Robin's eyes widened.

"Could you guys maybe help...please?" I must've looked pathetic.

"We're on our way!" With that, the transmission ended. I continued running.

"You can run forever, but you'll run out of energy soon," Slade told me.

"Oh yeah?" I panted. Cat ears and a tail popped out. I started running at a faster speed.

"How's that?" I smirked.

"You're being pathetic," he told me.

"I noticed," I sighed. I ran into the forest, into a forest clearing. I decided to stay there and fight. Maybe be able to get rid of this guy. Once and for all.

"Have you finally stopped running?" I couldn't tell where the voice came from. I created another ice sword, waiting for him to come out. My ears twitched. I turned and swung my sword, pointing it at him.

"Finally putting up a fight?" he asked me. I glared at him, holding my sword tightly. He backed up.

"Go ahead," he told me. I went after him. He dodged right before my sword stabbed him. He knocked my sword out of my hands, he grabbed my wrist and pushed me down. I was flat on the ground, my wrists held behind my back.

"How disappointing. You ran for too long, all your energy is gone. I expected more of a fight," he told me. He stood up, bringing me up with him. I turned, trying to hit him, but two robots appeared from no where and restrained me. Slade held my chin so I was facing him.

"You lost, you're mine," he told me. He let go of my chin.

"Let's go," he said. I struggled in the robots grip, but it seems I was caught. Checkmate. Or was it? Something flew threw the air, embedding itself into the robots. Small explosions, both the robots destroyed. Slade turned around, as did I. The Titans had finally appeared.

"Took you guys long enough," I muttered under my breath. Slade quickly grabbed me, restraining me.

"H-hey!" I struggled in his grip.

"Let her go, Slade," Robin commanded.

"She's a bit of a mess isn't she?" Slade said.

"Excuse me?" I asked and was ignored.

"I guess I'm going to have to fix you anyways," Slade said. I thrashed in his arms.

"I don't know what you mean by that but I don't wanna find out," I said.

"Too bad, you're going to find out soon," Slade said. He disappeared from the scene, taking me with him, leaving a note on the ground. Robin went to pick it up.

'Next time you see her, she won't be the same person.'

He crumpled the note in anger.

"We have to find her."

"But where can we go? They disappeared like magic!" Beast Boy exclaimed.

"Luckily we can track her from her communicator," Raven reminded. Robin pulled out his own communicator, quickly tracking down Akumu's transceiver.

"...he took her to his old hideout," Robin said. They immediately went towards the old building.

~.~

Slade had taken me back to the old HQ on the cliff. I was strapped to what looked like an operating table.

"When you said 'fix' please don't tell me you meant as in tinkering with my insides!" I prayed.

"Of course not," Slade told me.

"...then what do you mean 'fix' me?" I asked.

"Might as well tell you the truth. You aren't actually real," Slade said.

"...huh? I look pretty real to me," I said.

"Lets fix you up so you won't have those emotions anymore, you got attached too easily to those Titans," Slade told me.

"...eh? Wait, answer me!" I growled.

"I made you, and your background. Your parents never died in a fire, in fact you never had parents," he told me. He picked up a fairly large brown book. He brought it over and opened the book to a random page. There was me, in a cute little chibi cartoon form.

"What?" I asked.

"This is what I made you with, I knew a person, he gave me this book saying I could make the perfect apprentice, so I made up your story and you appeared like this," he told me, " Think about it, how did you get your powers?" I thought for a moment. I had no clue. He flipped to another page where younger me was playing around some random solutions and chemicals. I did something and the chemical reaction made an explosion, giving me my elemental ice powers. My dark powers, I was born with, but they didn't appear til just after my parents death.

"Now, I don't have any powers, I bet you're wondering how I did this," Slade said.

"..kinda?"

"I know some people," Slade said. I deadpanned.

_'...jeez, that's useful information.'_

"Now I can change your story and fix you up." He walked back to the computer and typed in something.

"Interesting, your soul has changed, and it won't allow me to change your personality," Slade said. I sighed in relief. He placed the book opened to a blank page beside me and walked back to his large computer. He started typing something and a laser beam hit me, sending my soul into the book, leaving my body laying on the table.

"But, I can start your life over and make sure you turn out right this time."

~.~

The Titans had finally arrived, when they got into the building, they witnessed their friend being hit by a laser.

"What did you do to her?" Robin asked in anger.

"To who? Your girlfriend? I'm fixing her so she'll be my apprentice again," Slade said calmly. Robin slightly blushed but covered it up.

"What do you mean fix her up? She has her own mind, she can choose if she wants to go back and we all know she doesn't," Robin told his enemy.

"Ah, but you see, she isn't real," Slade said, walking towards the book, "this book created her, her past is fake, shes fake. it was suppose to be used so I could create my perfect apprentice, but her emotions got in the way. Hopefully that'll change once she walks through her new life."

"Let her out!" Robin commanded.

"I can't, she has to finish going through her journey, from the past to present. From the day her parents died," Slade told the boy wonder, "Hmm, perhaps we can make a deal."

"What kind of deal?" The leader asked.

"Uh Robin, you sure about this?" Cyborg asked.

"If it can save her, I'll do whatever it takes," Robin said.

"You Titans can join her on her little journey, if you guys are able to keep her from changing into an emotionless sadistic girl, then you can leave with her. But if you fail and she defeats you, you guys will be stuck in the book forever while she leaves to help me again," Slade explained, "You can figure out how to use this laser, I'll let you decide on your own." With that, Slade disappeared once again.

"Damn it!" Robin raged. He looked over to Akumu's body on the table. She was sickly pale, she looked lifeless.

"We must save our friend," Starfire said.

"But what if we can't change her? I don't wanna be stuck in a book the rest of my life!" Beast Boy complained. Everyone glared at the green boy.

"I mean, let's save her!" Beast Boy quickly said.

"Come on we have to save her, plus it can't be that bad," Robin said. They all stood in front of the laser, sending them into the book.

~.~

Robin woke up, rubbing his head. He sat up, seeing the rest of his team also on the ground. He got up, everyone else was waking up.

"Ugh...where are we?" Beast Boy asked.

"Some kind of mansion?" Robin said, looking around.

"Where is Akumu?" Starfire asked.

"She might be around here," Cyborg said.

"Then let's search for her," Raven said. They all split up, searching through the large house. After a few hours, they all ended back where they all started.

"This place is like a maze!" Beast Boy exclaimed.

"I do not think our Akumu is here..." Starfire said sadly.

"Like Beast Boy said, this place is huge, she might be here somewhere," Robin told her.

"Maybe she's not in this house, maybe she's outside or something?" Cyborg said.

"It's raining out there, also its the middle of the night, who would be out there?" Raven asked. Right after she said that, there was a knock at the door.

"...do we get that?" Beast Boy asked. The team walked over to the door, Cyborg opened the door. There revealed a girl, she wore a white and red dress, and a red hood that covered her face. She was completely drenched from the rain.

"I'm sorry, I'm a bit lost, is it okay if I could stay for the night?" The girl asked. There was a moment of silence. The team huddled around.

"Is this a trap?" Robin wondered out loud.

"Maybe, but maybe not," Cyborg answered.

"We're here looking for Akumu, and this other girl shows up," Beast Boy said.

"...could it be her?" Star asked.

"One way to find out," Raven said. They all turned to the girl in the doorway, making her flinch suddenly.

"If it's troublesome, I'll leave," She said, turning.

"Wait," Robin stopped her, "Do you mind if you take off your hood first?" She hesitantly reached for her hood and pulled it down, revealing her slick, black and blue hair, bangs covering her right eye. Her visible eye was a faded shade of blue.

"...hey, I think we found Akumu," Beast Boy pointed out.

"Ya think?" Cyborg deadpanned.

"H-how did you know my name?" Akumu asked.

"Duh? We know you?" BB said. Akumu looked at the boy strangely.

"Seems like she doesn't have any memory of who we are," Robin said.

"Probably because I've never met you before?" Akumu said quietly.

"Anyways, you're welcomed to stay here," Robin told her. She thanked him and walked in. Starfire quickly scooped the girl up, hugging the stuffing out of her.

"You are so cute! This Akumu is a shy Akumu!" Star gushed. Akumu let out a squeak.

"P-please put me down," The girl quietly pleaded. Starfire finally put the girl down. There was a quiet moment.

"...um...I'm tired...so can I go sleep somewhere?" Akumu asked, breaking the awkward silent. The team looked at each other.

"Sure, all the rooms upstairs are empty," Raven said.

"Oh...uh okay," She said, turning around to find her way upstairs.

"So whats the plan?" Raven asked.

"Oh, wrong way..." The girl was heard in the background.

"Not sure, but maybe if we keep her here for a while, then maybe we can make her remember things from reality," Robin said.

"..no...oh there's the stairs," Akumu quietly moved towards the stairs.

"Someone should have really lead her upstairs..." Beast Boy said.

"So for now, let's get some rest," Cyborg said. The team agreed and went upstairs.

~.~

Robin aroused from his sleep, he heard footsteps through the hallways. He walked out of his room.

"Can't sleep?" Raven asked, walking out of her own room.

"I heard something," Robin told her.

"So you were able to sleep? It's kinda creepy here, I mean, we're in a book!" Beast Boy said, joining the two in the hallway.

"What is happening my friends?" Star asked.

"We're gonna wake Akumu up," Cyborg told the team.

"I have a feeling she's already awake," Robin said, "Check her room." The team walked over to the room at the end of the hall. Robin opened the door. Akumu wasn't there.

"Where'd she go?" BB asked. They heard giggles and fast footsteps at the other end of the hall. They turned and caught a shadow running downstairs.

"Follow her!" Robin ordered. The team quickly followed the red hooded girl. Akumu ran down the dark halls, going deeper and deeper into the mansion, as if she knew this place like the back of her hand. She went through a hidden door, that the Titans didn't know about.

"I have a feeling that she's been in this place before," Cyborg said. They followed her and found themselves in an empty room with five other doors. The door they came through had disappeared when it closed.

"What is going on? The door was here, now it's gone?" Starfire asked.

"I'm more concerned about where Akumu went," Robin said, "We were suppose to keep an eye on her so she doesn't end up the way Slade wants her to."

"Okay, we have to choose which door to go through," Cyborg said.

"It's probably best if we split up," Robin said, "One of us is bound to find her."

"And if we do, what will we do?" Raven asked.

"Make sure she doesn't do anything that could change how she is in the present," Robin said. They all chose a door and went through at the same time, when they took their first steps through their door, they plummeted into holes that led them to their next destinations.


	9. Chapter 9

Omg finally finished a project that I've been working on for this week...yay...*cries

Aha, anyways, thanks for all your lovely reviews! I'll continue to post at random to keep you all happy :)

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but my OC and my ideas.

~.~

"...ugh...where am I?" Raven woke up, finding herself on a small trail, inside a large forest. She grabbed her Titan communicator.

"Um...is anyone there?" She asked, trying to contact her friends.

"Is everyone okay?" Robin asked.

"I'm alright," Beast Boy said, "But where am I?"

"I am okay friends! But I do not know about my whereabouts," Starfire informed.

"Man, that was painful," Cyborg groaned.

"Well even though we aren't together, we just have to find her and make sure she doesn't change," Cyborg said.

"Right, Titans, let's go find her," Robin said. Everyone agreed and left to find Akumu in their areas. Raven floated along the forest trail when she started to hear humming. She saw a small girl, probably about 5 years old, skipping along the trail. The girl was wearing a little red riding hood outfit, she wore a short red cape with a hood, a red dress, and a white apron that tied together and made a bow in the back, she also held a basket.

_'Who else could be in here?'_ Raven wondered. She hid in the bushes so the girl wouldn't notice her. The wind blew the girl's hood off, revealing black hair in pigtails, and black cat ears.

_'Akumu?'_ Raven thought. The girl put her hood back on and continued down the trail. Raven went ahead of the girl from the forest and stepped in front of her. The girl looked up, she had light blue eyes and black hair like Akumu.

_'She's the younger version of Akumu,'_ Raven thought.

"Um...hi?" The girl said nervously.

"Oh, uh hi," Raven said awkwardly, _'I'm stuck with a kid, great.'_

"So, what's your name?" Raven asked.

"My father named me Akumu," The girl said, confirming Raven's hypothesis.

"Are you lost, kid?" Raven asked.

"Hey! I'm not a kid! I'm 5, almost 6!" Little Akumu defended, "And no, I'm not lost."

"You shouldn't be wondering through the forest, it's dangerous," Raven warned the child.

"Pft, after what I did to the wolf, I'm the most dangerous thing around here," Akumu said, empathizing the 'I'm' part, "So you better not mess with me, as in don't follow me, okay?" Akumu smiled and skipped away.

"...now what?" Raven asked, "This is why I can't work with kids." Raven followed the little Akumu. The little red ridding hood turned the corner and Raven followed quietly. When she turned the corner, Akumu was no where to be seen.

"What the..?" Raven looked around for the girl.

"I thought I told you not to follow me." Raven turned to see Akumu behind her, a few feet away.

"Uh...I was only worried about you," Raven told her, the girl sighed.

"Just like the wolf," Akumu tsked, "Looks like I have to get rid of you, like I did to the wolf."

"You're gonna get rid of me? You're just a little kid. What are gonna do? Throw cookies at me?" Raven asked in a monotone voice, but smirked. Little Akumu had a demonic smirk growing on her face.

"Sure...cookies," she smiled demonically. She reached into her basket and pulled out some cookies.

"...you're actually gonna throw cookies at me?" Raven asked.

"Well, you asked," Akumu said, throwing the cookies at Raven. They exploded when it made contact.

"What the...? Okay no more playing nice," Raven said. She used her powers to grab Akumu. Once the dust clouds settled, all there was, was a short red hood held in the airs by her powers.

"Where'd she go?" Raven asked out loud, looking around. Cookies flew in the air towards the dark cloaked girl. Raven immediately dodged it and tried throwing things at the directions the cookies came from.

"Don't you want some cookies?" A voice beside Raven asked. Raven turned but an explosion threw her across the forest floor. Raven quickly got up and hid behind a tree. She peeked behind the tree to see the girl pull out a weapon from her basket. It was scythe, but on a chain. The girl picked up her hood and put it on again. She held the chains in her left hand, and swung the scythe around in the other hand.

"Come out and play~" Little Akumu giggled.

"How's the search going everyone?" Robin asked through the intercom.

"I found her," Raven started.

"You did? What happened? Did you do anything? What's she doing?" Robin bombarded Raven with questions.

"Shut up for a minute and I'll explain what happened," Raven told him, "I found her, but it's not present Akumu. The Akumu I found is 5, almost 6 year old. I don't know how to deal with her."

"Well don't attack her," Cyborg said, "If you fight her and win using force, she'll dislike you in the future and will see it as an enemy, also lowering the chances for the other Titans to get closer to her. You have to win her heart and her feelings will be normal with you again."

"How am I suppose to win in a battle with this demonic little child?" Raven asked. She started moving, feeling the presence of the girl coming closer.

"...you said she was like 6 or something, right?" Beast Boy entered the conversation, "what does she look like as a little kid?"

"She's real cute, we're in the forest and she's dressed up like little red riding hood. It's really cute when she's throwing exploding cookies at you then pulls out a giant ass scythe looking weapon and is now trying to find me," Raven said angrily.

"You're hiding from her?" Beast Boy asked.

"She's a little demon, if I can't use force against her I can't win," Raven said.

"Come on Raven, you can figure this out," Robin assured.

"I hope I do soon, I rather not end up like the wolf she destroyed," Raven said, going behind another tree.

"What happened to the wolf?" Beast Boy asked. At that moment, Akumu threw her scythe at the tree Raven was hiding behind, missing her head by half an inch.

"Probably something awful and I rather not find out."

"Come out, come out wherever you are," Akumu said. Raven made a dash for it, going through the forest.

"Ah! We're playing tag now?" Little Akumu smiled, chasing after Raven. Raven looked behind her to see how far the little girl was.

"Don't drop your guard!" Akumu, who was now in front of Raven, had her ears and tail. Raven dodged as Akumu brought her giant scythe down. It ebbed itself to the ground. Raven ran for it.

"I'm not letting you get away that easily," Akumu assured. The girl threw the chain, wrapping it around Raven's ankle, bringing her down to the ground. Raven sunk into the ground, using her dark powers, escaping the girl's grasp.

"Huh? Where did you go?" Akumu asked. The girl sighed and continued to try and pull her scythe out of the ground. Raven was watching her from her hiding spot.

_'Not good, if this keeps up, we won't be able to bring her back,'_ Raven thought.

"Man, I can't get this out," Akumu whined.

"Having trouble there?" Akumu turned around to see a large, dark wolf.

"O-oh no...hello...," Akumu stuttered.

'_Who's this?'_ Raven wondered as she watched.

"So you do remember me?" The wolf smirked. His smirk was quickly replaced with a scowl. He grabbed the girl by the front of her shirt and slammed her into a tree.

"After what you did to my brother, I swore I would take revenge the next time to find you," He growled.

"H-hey, I had to do what I had to do! He was stalking my grandmother!" Akumu told him.

"So you blew him up?" The wolf scowled, "We found parts of him everywhere, at some points I didn't know what part of his body I was looking at. Now, you're going to pay." The wolf prepared for an attack.

"I don't think so," Raven said, she used her powers to grab the large wolf and throw him across the forest, "No one hurts a friend of mine when I'm around." Akumu watched as Raven and the wolf battled. Raven had won victoriously without having to kill the wolf, or even break anything.

"...how did you do that?" Akumu asked.

"I just...attacked him. I didn't want him to hurt you," Raven told the girl.

"But...you didn't even break his bones or anything," Akumu said in surprise.

"Uhh, you can defeat evil without having to take their life," Raven explained.

"But why?" Akumu asked, "I tried to kill you but you saved my life. Why?"

"Well...I don't wanna loose a friend," Raven said.

"I'm your friend?" Akumu asked, "But..how?" Raven crouched down to the girl.

"What I'm gonna say might sound unbelievable, but you are past you at the moment. The Akumu I know, my friend, present Akumu, is trapped in this book by Slade so he could change her into the slave he wants. Me and your other friends are trying to save you, so you won't turn into a villain, so you'll be back to normal when we get you out of here," Raven explained. Little Akumu looked dumbfounded.

"...sorry, did I say all that too fast?" Raven asked.

"No, I understand..." Akumu said, "I see that you are trying to help me become a good person that daddy doesn't want me to be...is daddy actually a bad person?"

"You mean Slade? He's a villain, so yes," Raven told her.

"Since you are my friend, I will spare your life," Akumu said in a cheery tone, "I wish that I can help, I do not know where present me is. But I trust that you and my other friends will succeed in bringing me back as a good person." The girl held Raven's hand and gave the cloaked girl a smile. Not like the demonic ones, a real, warm smile.

"Thank you, friend." Was the last thing the little red riding girl said before disappearing. What was left in Raven's hand was a small coin with Japanese characters meaning "Friendship". Raven started to glow and before she knew it, she was in reality again.

~.~

Raven had appeared back into reality. She looked over at Akumu, the coin turned into some kind of spirit and dove into Akumu's body. Akumu's face soon had some color return to her face, but was still pale. Raven took out her communicator.

"Guys...I got out of the book," Raven told them.

"What? How'd you get out of the book?" Cyborg asked.

"I won the battle," Raven said, "And her friendship."

"What? How?" Robin asked.

"I won the battle, after the battle she disappeared. All that was left of her was a coin with the Japanese characters meaning friendship," Raven said, "I believe the coins are sort of parts of her soul, or spirit," Raven said.

"Part of her soul?" Robin asked.

"The coin returned some color to Akumu's body, she was pale before, now she's...still pale but not as bad as before," Raven said.

"I'm guessing Slade wants to cut off everything that could so he could turn Akumu into a robot" Cyborg said.

"Well, we got one coin," Beast Boy said, "Five more to go, I'm surprised it was Raven who brought back friendship."

"Beast Boy, you are being mean to friend Raven," Starfire said.

"Starfire, find anything yet?" Robin asked.

"I did not see our friend yet," Starfire reported.

"Um guys, I think I found her," Beast Boy said.

~.~

Beast Boy had awoke in a large, abandoned arcade. He walked around the mazes of games, trying to resist playing the games. He soon came across a large staircase. The staircase led him upstairs to what looked like a library. The green boy turned into a bloodhound, picking up a familiar sent, he crawled around to find large stacks of books on the ground. He noticed that the books were about history, sciences, maths, and more. None of the books were fiction, nothing adventurous, or exciting. All the books were so...boring. The stacks of books surrounded a large, brown leather chair. In that chair sat a little girl with black hair that's been tied into a pony tail, wearing large, square glasses, wore a black school girl's uniform, and holding up a fairly large book about physics.

"Um guys, I think I found her," Beast Boy said, transforming back to his regular state.

"Good work, Beast Boy. Remember not to engage into a battle using force with her," Robin told him.

"Alright...so do I approach her?" Beast Boy asked.

"She's a girl, not a wild animal," Raven retorted.

"Show yourself or leave, I don't have the time for whatever you're trying to do," The girl said. Beast Boy emerged from one of the stacks of books.

"What do you need?" Akumu asked, closing her book.

"Um...hi, I'm Beast Boy," Beast Boy introduced.

"And I'm Akumu, the girl who didn't ask," She said with a serious face, "If there's nothing you need then leave."

"H-hey, what are you doing up here with these dusty old books?" Beast Boy asked.

"Reading," Akumu stated simply.

"But, you're so young, you should spend your childhood playing around and having fun, not read books all day," The green boy told her.

"Play? I rather not, this book is my entertainment," She said, holding up her book.

"Physics? Pft, learn that when you have to," Beast Boy told her, "You're like what, 7?"

"Eight," Akumu corrected him, "And I can't learn this anywhere else, father refuses to let me go to school and associate with a bunch of 'No-brainers'."

"Come on, you're more uptight than Robin," Beast Boy complained, "There's an arcade right down stairs, let's go have fun!"

"...robins are uptight? I don't think that's true," Akumu told Beast Boy.

"No, not the bird, Robin as in our friend?" The boy explained.

"I do not recall having a friend with the name of a bird," Akumu said.

"Let's just go downstairs and have fun," Beast Boy told her.

"No, but you can leave," the girl told him. Beast Boy put her book down and tugged her arm.

"Come on! Let loose!" Beast Boy told her.

"Please let go of me, I wouldn't want to hurt you, though I honestly wouldn't care," She said. Beast Boy didn't let go, and continued to tug her towards the stairs.

"I warned you," She sighed. Shadows from the library lashed out towards Beast Boy, he tried to fight back but was soon caught.

"Should have listened to me. The dark library is full of shadows, all under my control," She told him, her cat ears twitching, "Now, you can either leave," She pointed a black handgun to his head, "Or die."

"Whoa, what?!" Beast Boy freaked, "Let's not start hurting each other now."

"You already started," Akumu told him.

"What? When?" The boy asked.

"You hurt my precious shadows," She told him.

"...right.." Beast Boy sighed, "Okay, I'll leave." Akumu glared at him for a moment, wondering if he was telling the truth.

"I'm serious, I don't wanna die. Plus, if you shoot, you'll get blood everywhere and it'll be a huge mess to clean up," Beast Boy told her.

"...if I see you up here again with no reasonable excuse, I have more guns than you think," She told him. Akumu made the shadows release him.

"Ta ta," She said, waving goodbye, walking to her chair again. Beast Boy quickly went back downstairs.

"Guys, she almost killed me," Beast Boy said breathlessly into the communicator.

"What happened?" Raven asked.

"This Akumu is so boring! All she's doing is reading books, like history books and books about math and boring stuff! She doesn't have anything fiction! It's like she's studying for a final on every single subject there was! And she's nine years old, nine! She shouldn't be reading about physics or whatever all day! She's a kid! She's wasting her whole childhood!" Beast Boy complained.

"So, what happened? What did you do?" Robin asked.

"I tried to get her to come out of her shell," Beast Boy began.

"Then what happened?" Starfire asked.

"She held a gun to my head," Beast Boy said. There was a moment of silence.

"Jeez, I didn't expect a gun," Robin sighed.

"Right? What's with the gun?"

"I'd expect her to use her katanas or something. Guns, that's something new," Robin thought out loud.

"Guys, if I go back up there, I'm gonna have my brain blown to bits!" Beast Boy exclaimed.

"You have a brain?" Raven asked, a ghost of a smile appeared on her face.

"Try to lure her to where you are then," Robin told him.

"But how am I suppose t-" Beast Boy looked around, reminding himself he was in a giant arcade, "Never mind, I think I have a plan." Beast Boy ran through the arcade, making note of all the noisy fun games there were.

"What are you going to do?" Starfire asks.

"I'll do what I always do that annoys Raven when she's reading," Beast Boy grinned. The boy stopped when he spotted something that he knew would save this Akumu.

~.~

The eight year old Akumu was reading her book of physics in complete silence. She twirled her shiny black hand gun around while she read. All of a sudden she hears a bunch of noise, disrupting the silence atmosphere and her concentration.

"What the hell?" She said, closing her book, "It must be that green dimwit again," She growled. She walked around her library, following the sounds that annoyed her. She came across a staircase that led downstairs, somewhere she's never been before.

_'...Slade has told me not to go down there,'_ She thought. She heard random shouts and cheers coming from one person, and she knew who I was.

"Let's just get this over with," She said, pulling out another gun.

~.~

Beast Boy started making noises, shouting randomly, turning on some of the noisy games. He tried to make as much noise as possible. He was playing around with one of the pinball games when suddenly he heard gunshots. One of the bullets hit the pinball game he was playing, shutting it down.

"Looks like I just hit the high score," Akumu growled. Beast Boy started running.

_'What? Ugh I don't wanna run through this place,'_ Akumu thought, chasing after the green boy. Lights flashed all around her from various of different games. She noticed a few of the games that had some characters on it, Street Fighters, Mario Cart, Donkey Kong, Mortal Combat. She got curious and started to slow down. She shook her head and continued to chase her green target.

_'This is why Slade didn't want me down here, everything's distracting,'_ Akumu thought as she ran through the arcade. She spotted Beast Boy and started shooting. The boy morphed into a mouse, making her accuracy drop.

"Damn it! Get back here!" Akumu shouted as the green mouse took off. She continued shooting at the mouse, missing each time but was very close.

_'Please let me live, please let me live,'_ Beast Boy wished in his head. He continued to scurry off around the arcade, leading Akumu to a specific game. Soon he arrived at the game, but he was also cornered. Akumu finally reached the green mouse, who transformed back into his normal self.

"I got you now," She told him, holding both her guns up, "Usually the cat plays with the mouse before she kills it, but I think this will be an exception." She pulled both the triggers. Nothing.

"Huh?" she pulled the triggers multiple times, "What? No! I'm already out?" She said in anger. Beast Boy walked up to her and slowly put her hands down.

"Hun, you're on my turf now. Up there, you shoot whoever you want. Down here, we settle things my way," Beast Boy said, pointing at a special game. Dance Dance Revolution. She groaned.

"...that does seem fair...what are the rules," Akumu demanded.

"See the arrows on the screen? You match them up with the arrows on the ground," Beast Boy told her.

"Hmm...so if I win?" She asked.

"I'll leave you alone, for sure this time," Beast Boy told her.

"And if you win?"

"We'll see when that happens," Beast Boy smirked. Akumu's eyes narrowed at him. She glanced at the machine. Lights were flashing and music was playing.

"So, why got a deal?" Beast Boy asked, holding his hand out.

"Er...fine, anything to get you to leave," Akumu said, shaking his hand. They both stepped onto the machine. Akumu looked at the machine nervously.

"You wanna choose the song? Or do I get to choose?" Beast Boy asked.

"You'll get a higher advantage if you pick, but I haven't played this before so either way you get a high advantage. Is there a random choice?" She asked.

"Yes there is," Beast Boy said, choosing random. The song was "Luvoratory". Beast Boy's eyes widened.

_'Oh no, not this song,'_ He thought, _'This song is the most challenging for me.'_ Akumu noticed Beast Boy's reaction to the song.

_'Hmm...'_ The game started, the arrows appeared on the screen. Akumu stared at them for a moment before matching the arrows with the ones below her. To her surprise, she was getting most of them perfect. Beast Boy had been expecting that, he too was getting most of them perfect.

_'I just have to keep this up,' _They both thought. They continued to match arrows below their feet with the ones on the screen. Beast Boy couldn't help but smile and actually dance. Akumu was taking the game very seriously, until she saw Beast Boy's reflection on the screen.

_'He's enjoying this?'_ She wondered. But she had the sudden urge to not just match arrows. She wanted to do what Beast Boy was doing. Slowly, she started to let loose, moving her body to the music, but still had the determination to win. She noticed that her score was just a bit above Beast Boy's, but right at that moment, Beast Boy's score jumped and went over hers. The song was almost over.

_'Come on!'_ Akumu thought. Beast Boy forgot all about the competition and was just enjoying himself. The song had finally ended, both of them panting for air. Akumu had collapsed on her knees, she had never been this tired in her life. They both looked at the screen. Beast Boy had won.

_'I finally won...I finally won against Akumu!'_ Beast Boy had a wide smile across his face. He looked over at Akumu, her hair shadowed her face, sweat dripping from her face.

"...uhh...Akumu? You alright?" Beast Boy asked. He was about to go over to her when she lifted her face. There was a smile, as wide as Beast Boy's, planted on her face.

"That, that was...amazing! My heart was racing, the music was making me move, there was even some adrenaline! This was..." Akumu paused, looking for the right words.

"Fun?" Beast Boy asked, finishing her sentence. She nodded.

"Very fun!" She grinned, "But also very tiring." She stood up and walked towards him.

"You won, what is it that you want?"

"All I want is for you to have fun, and to have my friend back," Beast Boy told her. Akumu placed her hand on his shoulder.

"I'll fulfill your wish for me to continue having fun, and I hope for the best for your friend," She told him with a smile.

"You helped me another step further getting my friend back," Beast Boy told her. Little Akumu smiled once more, and held Beast Boy's hand before disappearing. In his hand, was a coin that had the Japanese characters that said "Amusement". He soon returned to the real world, meeting up with Raven.

~.~

"Aw yeah! I got another one!" Beast Boy said, flashing a grin.

"Bring the coin to Akumu," Raven said. Beast Boy nodded. Beast Boy went over to original Akumu and the coin had did the same as before. Akumu stirred a bit but was still unconscious.

"Alright, 2/5 of her soul returned," Raven said, "The 3/5 to go."

"I think I'm gonna be next to meet up with you guys," Cyborg said.

~.~

A/N: Sooo what do you guys think? I'm actually stuck on what Cyborg's situation and scene is gonna be, well kinda. I do have an idea, but I wanna see if there are any other ideas out there. If not, I'll just use mine. Sooo if anyone got any ideas, tell me and I might use it for my next chapter! :D

Till next chapter which might be soon, idk lol.

~Yukiyoshino =^.^=


	10. Chapter 10

Heeyo~ Got the next chapter ready :D

Didn't get any requests or ideas soo gonna stick with the one I had. I don't really like the idea I came up with for Cyborg's scenario, and I completely despise Starfire's more than Cyborg's, but I can't come up with anything else. Bare with me for my bad writing this chapter . I'll make it up with the next chapter. Til then, happy reading...well I hope lol.

~ Yukiyoshino =^.^=

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but my OC and my ideas. The umbrella idea I got from the movie "Kingsmen" (such a great movie).

~.~

Cyborg walked through the halls of a strange building. Everything was electronic, meaning everything. The floor, the walls, everything around him was electronic. He followed the the hallway which led him to a door. He opened the door to reveal a girl on a laptop in a dark room. The only light that pierced the darkness was her screen and from some of the other electronics around her room.

"You know, it's rude to just walk into a person's room,"The girl said in a monotone voice without turning from her laptop.

"Sorry, I should've knocked," Cyborg said. Through the laptop's reflection, he saw the girl's reflection. The girl had cold, faded, dark blue eyes with dark circles around them. Her black hair was in a messy pony tail. She had black cat ears popping out of her head. The only sound in the room was her typing on her keyboard and some beeps from the electronics around the room.

"Akumu? What are you up to?" Cy asked. She stopped typing.

"How do you know my name?" She asked in the same monotone voice.

"I know you, we're friends," Cyborg told her. She quickly stood up and turned to him. She wore a dress with a motherboard design on the skirt of the dress, her sleeves were metal plated. She scanned over Cyborg.

"I don't think I know you...let alone make you," She said.

"It's hard to believe someone as young and small as you, can make something as high tech as me," Cy said, patting her head.

"Just because you're tall, doesn't mean I'm small. I'm ten years old, this is an average size," She said, "Also, looks can be deceiving."

"Okay, I'm not used to this," Cyborg said.

"Not used to what?" Akumu asked with no interest in her voice.

"You, your tone, it's so...robotic. You're becoming a robot," Cyborg said, "And that's coming from me."

"I'm surprised that your voice wasn't," She said.

"I don't see any tone of surprise," He told her. She shrugged.

"I have no time for something like this, leave this room if you have no business with me," She told him.

"I'm sorry, but I'm not leaving without you...also I can't leave you like this," Cyborg said.

"There is nothing wrong with me," She told him, "Leave."

"Can't leave without getting what I came for," Cyborg said.

"I refuse to leave this place, if you won't leave, I won't have any other choice but to use force against you," She warned.

"Same here, I can just pick you up, and you won't be able to do anything about it," Cyborg smirked.

"So confident," She said, "As you wish, my creations will attack." She pressed a button that was on her sleeve. The electronics that were around her room came to life. Stuffed animals with blinking lights for eyes transformed into misshaped animals with robotic limbs. Robots of different shapes and sizes came off the shelves and attacked. Cyborg's arms transformed into a cannon, trying to blast her creations. They attached themselves to him.

"Are my creations adorable?" She asked in her robotic tone. She looked over Cyborg again.

"You know...your system is quite advance, that power supply is amazing. It's decided, I'm taking it," She said. Robotic arms came from her back, attaching to Cyborg's power source. To keep Cyborg from moving, her robots wrapped around him and held him to the ground.

"Come on, Akumu, you don't wanna do this," Cyborg said.

"Oh? But I do," She said. On Cyborg's arm showed what powered what. There was his emotions, recreation, appetite, sleep.

_'I can't let her drain my power...but I can let her drain what powers my emotions,'_ Cyborg let her drain his emotions, after 50% of what powered his emotions she stopped and detached herself from him.

"What is this?" She asked, her voice wasn't so robotic now.

"Instead of taking my power, I let you take the power that controlled my emotions," Cyborg smirked.

"The hell?" She asked with a tone of surprise. Her eyes widened at her voice. She felt a wave of this unknown feeling wash over her. Mixed emotions hit her all at once.

"What is this? It feels...weird," She said.

"Calm down, they're just emotions," Cyborg said, he was finally able to break free from the robotic binds.

"Take these back, this feeling is unknown to me," She freaked out.

"You're scared of this?" Cyborg asked.

"Scared? No! I'm not scared of anything," Akumu shouted.

"Little lady has a big mouth," Cy joked.

"How are you so calm? Take these emotions back," She told him. She had her robotic arm appear again, attaching itself to Cyborg again. He felt power come back to him, he had all his power back. But Akumu wasn't back to her normal self.

"What? I returned everything already, why am I still like this?" She asked, "You know how long it took me to suppress my feelings?"

"Emotions are something that's always there, it's nothing you can't control. You may have shut them out, kept them to yourself for a long time, but now they've returned, and they won't go away. This is a normal thing you should feel," Cy said.

"You did this to me, you're gonna pay for it," Akumu asked, she reached for a weapon, "Also...you said something about being my friend? I don't think a friend would so this to me."

"Whoa, I rather get outta here without a fight. And I'm friends with present you," Cyborg said.

"...aren't I present me?" Akumu said in confusion. She had her hands around an wagasa, an oil painted umbrella.

"No, first off, you are past you, second, what can you do with an umbrella?" Cyborg asked. Akumu smirked.

"This is one of my favorite inventions," She said, holding the umbrella like a gun, there was a trigger at the handle, "Wanna find out what it can do?"

"I rather not," Cyborg said with his hands up.

"Then I better get some answers," Akumu warned, "How do you know my name? What makes you think you can come in here and tell me that I'm past me?"

"I know you, I'm from outside this book, and the you outside this book is 15, not 10," Cyborg said.

"That sounds really unbelievable," Akumu said, pulling the trigger. Cyborg dodged, the bullet missing him by half an inch.

"It's hard to hit you if you dodge," Akumu told him, she snapped her fingers and her little robot slaves went after Cyborg. Cyborg blasted them, using his cannon. They jumped on him, making him loose his balance, loosing aim. He shot at Akumu.

"No!" there was a loud boom, a cloud of dust and debris was formed around Akumu. Cyborg stood there with a shocked face. After the cloud had settled, there stood Akumu with an opened umbrella.

"I'm hurt, are you really my friend?" She smirked, "Ooh I like this emotion, what's this called?"

"I think you're just being cocky, smug, sarcastic," Cyborg answered, "I didn't mean to hit you, but how did you not get hit?"

"This umbrella doesn't just shield me from the rain," Akumu said, twirling the umbrella, "Now are you gonna leave?"

"I can't leave without you, Akumu, everyone's waiting for you," Cyborg said.

"You made this happen to me, you brought my emotions back, now you're going to pay," Akumu said, "It's either you leave, or you die."

"You're just mad cause you're not used to your emotions," Cyborg said.

"Leave me! I need to get rid of my emotions," Akumu told him, going back to her computer. Cyborg stopped her.

"Come on, emotions aren't that bad. You found an emotion you like...though you become really sarcastic and sassy. But emotions can make you feel good, like when you're happy!" Cyborg tried to tell the girl.

"It can also make you feel terrible," Akumu said in a sad tone, "Sadness, broken hearted, anger. It distracts you from your tasks."

"It can also encourage you," Cyborg said, "If you like the feeling of happiness, you push yourself to do things so you can be happy." Akumu just stood there, looking at the ground.

"You've been hurt before haven't you?" Akumu nodded sadly.

"I don't want that feeling to come back," She said.

"Don't keep sulking, no one would want you to be sad. If you keep sulking, you'll miss the happiness in life," Cyborg explained.

"What happiness? Only thing I'm gonna do in life is work for Slade, whether I want to or not," Akumu said.

"The Titans won't let that happen, you finally escaped from Slade, and we aren't gonna let you fall into his hands again," Cyborg assured.

"We're talking about Slade here, how can you be so sure?" Akumu asked.

"Because your our friend, and sorta a Titan, we make sure that you won't get hurt ever again." Akumu looked up to Cyborg.

"The Titans..." Akumu said slowly, "I know that from somewhere..."

"See? I know present you," Cyborg said.

"I'm not sure how that works if I'm past me..." Akumu said, "But it works...somehow." She looked up to him.

"I trust that you'll make sure that my future will be filled with happiness. But if not, I'll destroy you," Akumu warned. She gave a small smile before disappearing. She was replaced with a coin with the Japanese characters meaning "Emotions".

~.~

"Aw yeah!" Cyborg punch his fist in the air, smiling about his victory, "Though I'm really confused how I won."

"Whatever, as long as she becomes normal when we fix her soul," Beast Boy said. The coin did what the other ones did, Akumu moved in her sleep, but still hasn't awoken.

"Guys, we lost contact with Robin and Star," Raven informed.

"Is it because of the book?" Beast Boy asked.

"Can't be, we were all still talking to each other while in the book," Raven said.

"They should be fine, they know how to take care of themselves," Cyborg assured. The trio waited for the rest of their friends to hopefully return.

~.~

"Friends? Hello?" Starfire asked in her intercom, "Maybe there is no connection?" Starfire floated around, she was in what seemed like an old castle of some sort. She floated down the hallway and heard something. She followed the sound, it sounded like a violin. She continued down the hallway which led her to a door. Slowly, Starfire opened the door, which revealed a girl, probably about ten years old or something, playing on the violin. The girl had black hair that reached down to her mid back with a bow on the side of her head. She wore a black and white Victorian style dress, stopping above her knees. She wore white thigh highs and black heels. She played the violin with no emotion. Starfire tried to walk in quietly, but the squeaky door immediately gave her away. The girl quickly turned around, her darkened blue eyes still glowed vibrantly.

"Well, I wonder how you got in here," The girl said, looking at Starfire.

"Akumu?" Starfire asked.

"How do you know my name?" young Akumu asked, demanding an answer.

"It's is I, your friend, Starfire," Starfire told her. The girl walked towards her.

"I think I would remember a person with red hair who floats," Akumu told her. Starfire landed next to the girl. She noticed how much shorter Akumu was.

"Oh! You are little Akumu!" Starfire said in realization.

"Just because you're older, doesn't make me little. I'm twelve, just younger and shorter than you," Akumu told her angrily, "Why have you entered my castle?" Akumu pointed her violin bow at the red haired alien. Starfire pushed the bow away.

"I am here to collect a part of your soul," Starfire told her. Akumu looked at Starfire like she was crazy.

"Uh, no. I like my soul to be in one piece," Young Akumu told Starfire.

"That's what I am trying to do, your soul is not in one piece, but it is in five!" Starfire exclaimed.

"Leave this castle immediately before I have to take drastic measures," Akumu demanded, "Who do you think you are? Telling me that my soul has been broken up into four pieces."

"But it is true! I must help the real you by collecting this part of you!" Starfire told her, moving closer to the girl.

"Don't come any closer!" Akumu commanded. Starfire was just about to grab her, Akumu quickly did a back flip and threw her bow at Starfire, pinning part of Starfire's clothes to the wall. Akumu ran out of the room. Starfire quickly freed herself and chased after her. Starfire noticed that Akumu's face had the emotions of fear and anger.

"Hmm..what can I do to win this battle?" The red haired girl wondered. Akumu ran into a room, Starfire quickly following her. Starfire went into the room, she didn't see Akumu anywhere. She searched around the room for Akumu. She opened the closet and was bombarded with a bunch of shurikens and kunais. Akumu had swiftly ran out, back into the hallway. Starfire luckily dodged the attack and flew after the girl.

"Stop running!" Starfire told the girl.

"Then stop chasing me!" Akumu shouted angrily, running into the kitchen. Starfire burst through the doors, looking around for the girl.

"Akumu? Where are you?" Starfire asked. Knives flew at the red haired alien, Starfire screamed and dodged the attack, backing into Akumu's shadow trap. Akumu poked her head out to see if her plan worked and walked out of her hiding place.

"I told you to leave and you come at me?" Akumu asked angrily, "I don't know what your problem is, but I know that I don't wanna deal with it."

"Someone else is being the ones with the problems," Starfire told the girl. Akumu fumed.

"I'm not the one with the problem."

"Yes you are. Why are you in a large place by yourself? Why must you ask me to leave? Why so you only show the emotions of fear and anger?" Starfire asked.

"I asked you to leave because you're crazy," Akumu told her, "And what do you mean by fear? I'm not scared of anything."

"You were hiding from me, were you not?" Asked Starfire.

"Well...you were chasing me!" Akumu exclaimed.

"I did not intend to hurt you," Starfire told the girl, "Why would I hurt my friend?"

"I told you, I think I'd remember a floating, red haired alien."

"You are young Akumu, we had not met yet."

"So what? You're from the future or something?"

"I believe so," Starfire wondered if that was the case. Akumu lowered her shadow trapped prisoner.

"Give me a reason why I shouldn't throw you into my dungeon and let you starve to death for my own entertainment," Akumu asked.

"Um, because you don't smile?" Starfire guessed.

"I will once your skeleton is what I see from what's left of you after a few months," Akumu hissed.

"Will you actually smile?" Starefire asked curiously.

"No, I'd have to clean out your dead corps before you start to decay," The girl said, annoyed. Akumu's eyes narrowed at Starfire for a moment.

"If you are from the future, why are you here?"

"Because, your life is all gloomy and sad!" The alien answered.

"So what? It's not your concern," Akumu told her.

"My friend's happiness is always my concern," Starfire told her. Akumu scowled.

"I have never seen you in my life, stop calling me your friend," The girl said, releasing the alien.

"Has there ever been a smile planted on your face?" Starfire asked, poking the girls face. The alien curved the ends of Akumu's lips, making her seemingly smile. Akumu pulled away from Starfire.

"Do that again and I'll bite your fingers off," Akumu warned with a dark tone.

"What is there I can do to make that frown upside down?" Starfire asked, floating upside down.

"If you leave," Akumu answered.

"You won't smile if I leave," Starfire frowned.

"Why are you so concerned about my expression?" The girl asked annoyed.

"Because you will live a sad and lonely life if you stay like that," Starfire informed. The girl and Starfire went through the halls. Starfire noticed how the curtains were closed, not letting any sunlight in.

"Why are all the curtains closed?" Starfire asked.

"Because father told me not to open them," Akumu answered.

"It's stuffy in this place, why don't we go outside?" Starfire asked.

"I'm forbidden to leave this place," The girl said.

"Does that mean that you have never seen the wonders of the outside world?" The red haired girl asked.

"...wonders?" Akumu asked curiously. Starfire nodded excitedly.

"Yes! The wonders of this world is amazing! How bright the sun is! How green the grass can be! The animals around here are very different from the ones on my home planet!" Starfire grinned, "Do you want to see? Where is this castle's exit?"

"Its over there," Akumu pointed at the end of the hallway, "But I am not allowed to leave."

"Please! Come outside for a walk in the sun perhaps?"

"No, you can leave and never come back. I'm going back," Akumu said turning around. Starfire flew in front of her, blocking her way.

"I'm not going unless you are going." Starfire grabbed a hold of Akumu who struggled, trying to get out of Star's grip.

"Let, me, go!" Akumu yelled. The girl grabbed Starfire and flipped her over, letting the alien girl crash into the wall. Starfaire immediately went after Akumu, making them both fall to the ground. Starfire pinned Akumu's arms to the ground.

"You do realize, doing this isn't gonna make me wanna go anywhere?" Akumu said, struggling.

"Friend, I wish to help you. Please let me help you," Starfire told her. The young girl kicked Starfire off of her.

"I'm fine," Akumu told her. Starfire got up and went after Akumu again. The girl brought up a wall of ice as a shield. Starfire smashed into it, breaking the wall. Akumu sent shards of the broken ice towards the alien. Starfire used her star beams to deflect the attacks, making a cloud of smoke. Akumu kicked Starfire threw the cloud of smoke, trying to kick her out the door, but Starfire had grabbed Akumu, dragging her out the door with her. Akumu covered her eyes from the blinding light. She slowly uncover her eyes, looking around at where she was.

"...where am I?"

"Outside of your castle," Starfire answered. Akumu got up, and walked around slowly.

"The ground, it's green, and soft," Akumu observed. She touched the grass and discovered that she was able to control growth of the plants. She looked up to see a flock of birds flying through the air. On the ground she saw rabbits and deers. She walked around, soon accidentally walking into the cold water of a lake. But she felt warmth, from some natural heat source.

"What...is this warmth? It's not much, but I can feel it," Akumu looked up to the sun, shielding her eyes.

"It comes from the sun," Starfire said. The alien girl walked over to the younger girl, "Have you never seen this before?"

"Well...no. I've been surrounded by shadows and darkness," Akumu said, "But, the sun, the light. You have awaking the light inside my dark soul." Akumu had a small smile on her face.

"I never knew, just walking out here would plant a smile on my face," She turned to Starfire.

"I thank you, my future friend. You have opened up my heart with the light, I thank you for your kindness and I hope to see you soon," Young Akumu said, before disappearing. In Starfire's hand, she held a coin, with the Japanese characters "Kindness".

Starfire returned to the reality world, and was welcomed her three teammates.

"Nice Star!" Beast Boy exclaimed with a grin.

"4/5 of the way done," Raven said.

"It's all up to Robin now," Cyborg said, looking at their unconscious friend. Akumu had started to move every now and then in her sleep, but 1/4 of her soul was still in the book.

"I still can't believe that she wasn't, like, real," Beast Boy sighed.

"She may not be real, but her heart was," Raven said, "We just have to hope that she wakes up, and is still the same Akumu."

"What if she doesn't not about the 'She's not real' thing? Slade probably wiped her memory clean so he could start off new," the green boy worried, "if she doesn't, will we have to tell her? If she does, what do you think she'll do? Also, can we destroy the book when this mission's complete? Or would that destroy her?"

"This book was used to create her, and change her story. She's already been created, and Slade was trying to change her. I think it's fine that we can destroy this book afterward," Raven said.

"For now, we just have to focus on making sure her soul is fixed and that she'll awaken. When the time comes, we'll deal with her not being natural brought into this world," Cyborg told the Green boy.


	11. Chapter 11

I was gonna post this yesterday, after my talent show, but I got so tired from dancing, I had to sleep. Forgive me for choosing sleep over you guys . But hey, here's the next chapter! I was writing this during rehearsals on my phone, using the notes app. Rewrote it on my computer, and here it is. Anyways, enjoy! This is Robin's turn to deal with Akumu.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but my OC and my ideas.

~.~

"I can't contact any of them," Robin sighed. The world he was in confused him. It was bright and very colorful. There were oversized plants everywhere and things just didn't seem...normal. It looked like something or some things were gonna pop out and start singing. The boy wonder walked around, searching for the girl he was most worried about. He went through an archway and saw a fairly long table with all sorts of teapots and tea cups scattered across it.

"Well, if this isn't a tea party, I don't know what this is," Robin said with a confused look.

"Why, of course this is a tea party!" A girl around his age, maybe a year younger had popped out of no where. She had long black hair with blue streaks in it, there was a bright blue bow on the side of her head. She wore a light blue dress, same color as the bow, with a white apron and wore blue and white striped stockings with blue flats. Black cat ears and a black tail. But the first thing Robin had noticed, was her striking, light sapphire blue eyes.

"Akumu?" Robin asked.

"That's me!" She giggled, "And you," she said, lightly tapping his noise, "Are an uninvited guest! You do realize that it's very very rude to come to a tea party uninvited." She went and poured herself a cup of tea.

"Uh, I didn't know that there was a party?" Robin said in a confused tone.

"Goodness me, you didn't know? Well you'll have to join me then!" Akumu said. She held a plate of cookies.

"Want some?"

_ 'This is strangely like an Alice in wonderland theme.' _The boy wonder thought.

"Thanks, but I'm good. I'm a little scared that the cookies will make me grow either big or small," Robin told her, "By the way, isn't it usually the mad hatter who does tea parties?"

"Ah, did you know the mad hatter? Such a nice fellow, I did love his hats. Too bad that he went mad," Alice - Akumu sighed, putting the top hat that belonged to the mad hatter on, "And because of that, 'Off with your head!' Was the Queen's orders."

"That seems a bit harsh," Robin gulped.

"Oh, that silly old Queen of hearts always says that," Akumu said, " 'Off with your head' this, and 'Off with your head' that."

"So you aren't worried about the Queen?" Robin asked.

"The Queen?" Akumu asked, she pulled off the top hat to reveal a crown, "Why would I be worried about myself?"

"...you're the Queen? What happened to the old Queen?" Robin questioned.

"Oh, the Queen and her servants? Lets just say...the deck of cards had been used up and the Queen...she stepped down," Akumu smiled,"On another subject. So Robin, what brings you to my wonderland?" She asked.

"Wait...I never told you my name, how did you know it?" Robin narrowed his eyes. Akumu jumped off the table.

"So many questions, so little time," Akumu sighed. She looped her arm around his and dragged him down the little trail.

"Come! Before I'm late for my game of croquet!" She smiled.

They arrived at the castle, at the garden. The hedges were formed as a maze, it had red roses growing on them, or so Robin had thought. He took a closer look to see the red dripping off of the rose, revealing that it was originally white.

"Uh why'd you paint the roses red?" Robin asked.

"Ah, you noticed?" Akumu asked, "Well the original Queen, she likes them red. So I decided to keep her, uh, tradition." Robin noticed that they passed the croquet court.

"Hey, I thought you said you were gonna play croquet?"

"Oh, dear Robin, I say many things," she told him. They went into the red and white Castle, Akumu smiling throughout the entire walk. Akumu stopped walking for a bit, she looked like she saw something, but her eyes change directions towards him before he could follow her eyes.

"I totally forgot, I have to take care of something in the basement! You can walk around this place if you feel like it, as long as you don't follow me or go to the basement. Forbidden area, and I do not make punishments light, okay?" She grinned. She call walked off someplace, leaving Robin to think.

"Hmm, the basement is forbidden? I don't know what the consequences are, but I'll take my chances," Robin said as he went to look for the basement. He went around the doors on the ground floor to find the basement. He soon found it and started waking down the stairs. He followed the long hallway which led him to a wooden door. He pushed the wooden door opened and was shocked at what he saw. Grave stones, many of them, just there as if it was normal.

"Madam! Master! Please! I didn't mean to disobey! Honest! I was just wondering when you would be home!"

Robin heard a voice coming from the hallway.

"Silence, the more you struggle, the longer and harder it is to get this all over with!~" he heard Akumu say, "Plus, the roses need a fresh new coat and your blood would make a lovely shade of red." Robin went through the door to stop Akumu from killing whoever she was talking to. All the boy saw was Akumu holding the legs of a white bunny, holding it upside down. The bunny was wearing a blazer and eyeglasses. The girl quickly twisted the bunny's neck, instantly killing him.

"Oops, my hands slipped," Akumu chuckled darkly, "Well, I already had a coffin for you." Akumu walked through the door to see Robin glaring at her, he had a tinge of shock and fear but masked it well.

"Oh dear," Akumu smiled, "Looks like someone else has disobeyed me!"

"Akumu, what is this?" Robin asked, directing at the coffins in the room.

"It's what it looks like," The girl told him, "But don't worry, I made great use of their blood. They make my roses have such a nice crimson color."

"You killed your servants and people to color your roses?" The boy wonder asked angrily.

"Oh, don't be stupid, why would kill them for just that reason?" Akumu asked, "It's for my enjoyment as well," She giggled, "If you're good, you live, if you disobey," a shuriken went past Robin's face, grazing his cheek, "You get a nice coffin and sleep for all eternity." Blood began to spill from the cut.

"Akumu, this isn't right," Robin told her.

"I'm sorry, what was that? Are you questioning the Queen of wonderland?" Akumu took a step closer to Robin, "Continuing to break the rules, aren't we?"

"Where's Slade?" Robin asked. Akumu blinked.

"..that...was a bit random. Slade is not here, after my last mission a few years ago, he kept me here," Akumu said, "No matter, when the time is right, he'll come back and let me out, I'll be out of here, and I'll be able to kick bad guys asses again!" She smiled brightly, "But for now, I'll defeat the rule breakers here." Akumu pulled out some shurikens and kunais and threw them at Robin. Robin quickly pulled out his retractable staff and deflected the attacks. Akumu jumped to land a drop kick on the boy wonder. Robin swiftly dodged, making it to the door, leaving Akumu to make a giant crater.

"I can't attack her, but what could I do?" Robin wondered. He ran out of the basement door, he looked back at the door to see if she was there. A hole was blasted behind him, Akumu appearing from the hole.

"Trying to run? I can't have bad guys run around here ya know?" The girl sighed.

"I'm not a bad guy," Robin said, dodging a punch, "Everyone you killed wasn't a bad guy. Your rules are just...ridiculous."

"Hey, I brought down the queen, just like everyone wanted. So its only fair that I get to do what I want as the new queen," Akumu said, throwing water threw the air. Robin dodged, making the water slice through the pillars behind him.

"Akumu, Slade is the bad guy, not me," Robin said, trying to make Akumu understand.

"How dare you call my father that, he took care of me for my whole life, I think I'd know if he was good or evil," Akumu said angrily.

"I'm telling the truth! Killing people is wrong no matter what that person has done. And that's what you've been doing!" Robin told her, dodging another array of shurikens.

"I've been taught by my father, I know what I'm doing," Akumu said, sending fire balls at the boy wonder. Robin dodged and made it outside the castle. He went into the maze, Akumu following after him.

"Come out so I can destroy you," Akumu smiled demonically.

"So, if Slade does break you outta wonderland, are you still gonna murder people?" Robin asked, still running. Akumu looked around for him, both lost in the maze.

"He will come, and if it's necessary, then yes," Akumu said.

"How do you know if he'll for sure come back to get you?" the boy wonder asked. Akumu followed the voice.

"He's my father, of course he'll come get me."

"He'll come back, just because you're his daughter?"

"Of course, he's my father, he loves me," Akumu assured.

"Have you ever thought that he might just be using you?" Robin questioned the girl.

"Using me? Don't make me laugh," Akumu gritted her teeth.

"He might come back, but it's not to get his daughter, it's to get his servant, his little puppet," Robin told her. Akumu pin pointed where he was and used her ice cannon to blast him through the hedges.

"What do you know?" Akumu asked, she raised her hand and the rose bushes began to grow and wrap around Robin, "Even if he was, why would you care?"

"Because, you're my friend and I wouldn't want you to turn into some unemotional person right when she figured out about her 'Father'," Robin told her.

"You're confusing me, you belong in wonderland," Akumu said, "He's not using me, I have my own choices, my own opinions, I make my own path."

"Oh yeah? Then why did Slade put you in here?" Robin asked, struggling with the roses wrapping around him.

"He told me its to keep me in check, to lay low," The girl said, "After killing that one man accidentally, the adrenaline, the excitement."

"Are you sure about that? He's told me otherwise," Robin said, breaking through the plants. Akumu began to throw punches while Robin blocked all her attacks.

"What did he tell you?" The girl asked, her fists were held by Robin.

"To change you, fix you, so you can be the perfect apprentice. He wants to make you an unemotional, obedient fighting machine under his control," Robin said, holding her in place.

"And why should I listen to you?" She asked, throwing a kick. Robin flipped backwards to dodge her attack.

"Because that's why I'm here," Robin said calmly, "I don't want the girl who always does whats right, always trusts her heart, to become someone unfeeling, an obedient machine to evil. I want you to come back as the person I know and love."

"L-love? You don't know anything about me," Akumu said, her face turning pink.

"The whole team, Cyborg, Starfire, Beast Boy, Raven, and me, we're all working hard to bring you back as the person we got to know and love," Robin told the girl.

"Cyborg? Starfire?" Akumu questioned, "Beast Boy? Raven?"

"Yeah," Robin said, walking towards her, "The Teen Titans are awaiting for their kitten to return home, Neko Ninja."

"Neko...Ninja.." Akumu said, "I have a feeling...these names, they remind me of something...something important." She shook her head.

"No, I don't know those names," She forced herself to say, "Anyways, I've had enough." She snapped her fingers and a giant piranha plant appeared, capturing Robin. Robin struggled, but the piranha plant just wrapped more vines around him. The plant slowly started to put Robin in it's mouth.

"Hey! I told you, you can eat the prisoner if I tell you you can," Akumu said. The plant whimpered and took Robin out of his mouth.

"Wait, if you could catch me like this, why did you wait til now?" The boy wonder asked. She turned to him and smirked.

"It's not fun without a little fight," she turned to the plant, "Take him back to the castle, and destroy him. I'll give you some fun." The plant obeyed and carried the boy back.

"Akumu! Akumu!" Robin called after the girl, but his cries were ignored.

"Pitiful boy. Too bad, he was pretty cute," Akumu chuckled, "Man, I destroyed my maze. I'll fix it later." She turned around to head back to the castle, but she stopped when something caught her eye.

"What's this?" She picked up a strip of paper, it had photos on it, "What the...is this...me?" Most of the pictures were her and Robin messing with each others faces. The last one showed them smiling, holding peace signs up.

"...Robin?" Suddenly her head started to hurt, memories of the time she spent with the Titans flashed before her eyes. Playing DDR with Beast Boy, beating Cyborg at video games, reading and meditating with Raven, going to the mall with Starfire and trying to show her how to cook. Hanging out with Robin at the amusement park, sparring with him, the one time they almost...

"Robin!" Akumu quickly sprinted off towards the castle before the plant could do any damage.

~.~

Robin continued to struggle against the vines that trapped him, the plant slowly constricted him, causing the boy's breathing to reduce.

"Damn it, if I can't save wonderland Akumu, then real Akumu won't be normal," Robin continued to struggle as the plant continued to slowly crush him.

"Stop!" Robin turned to the voice to see Akumu, she was instead wearing the red riding hood outfit, but still the same age. The plant apparently didn't recognize her, and went to attack her. Akumu jumped to dodge and threw her scythe at the plant. The chains wrapped around the plant and brought it down, it let go of Robin, well threw him, and the boy hit the wall, knocking the rest of the air in his lungs. Akumu's outfit changed again to the black school girl's uniform. She held two hand guns and started shooting the plant. The plant broke free of the chains and lashed out at her. She dodged, jumping over the plant, she continued to shoot bullets at the plant while she flew over it. The plant cried out in pain and swatted Akumu, sending the girl towards a wall. She flipped and landed on her legs on the wall, she pushed off and pulled out a machine gun from who knows where, and shot the plant. The plant opened it's mouth, crying in pain. Akumu took the chance to throw her explosive kunais in its mouth. The weapons went off, destroying the plant's insides, but the piranha was still standing. The girl now had a her short, Victorian black and white dress, her eyes glowed black as she used her shadows to wrap up the plant. She threw shards of ice and balls of fire at the plant. The plant broke free of her trap, Akumu was now wearing the clothes she wore when she went to the amusement park with Robin. She pulled out her katanas and lashed at the plant. She slashed at the plant, cutting the plant's vines and leaves. She jumped and brought her sword down, cutting the plant right in half. There was a moment of silence, green goop gushed out of the plant and the piranha collaped.

"...ew," Akumu said, brushing off the goop off herself. Then she remembered why she killed her plant in the first place.

"Robin?" She looked around to see the boy leaning against the wall, unconscious and covered in green slime. She rushed over to him. He was breathing normally, Akumu let out a sigh of relief. She cleaned off the green goop off herself and Robin. She leaned against the wall and let him rest on her lap. She closed her eyes.

_'When will this all be over?'_

~.~

Robin slowly opened his eyes, all he saw was white.

_'…did I die in a book?'_ He wondered, he soon noticed that he was staring at a white ceiling. He turned his head to notice Akumu who was sleeping. He blushed a bit when he noticed that he was laying on her lap. He got up and saw the huge green mess with the massive plant cut in half in the middle.

"..whoa." the boy turned to the girl, wondering why she went back for him. He kneeled beside her and examined her face. She slept so soundly, she looked so innocently. He noticed that she was wearing an outfit that she wore before at the fair they went to together, with the kitty hat. He didn't question it.

"To think, she's the reason why there's bodies in those coffins," Robin sighed. He caressed her face, "And even though you did all of that, even though you killed people here and was about to destroy me," he slowly leaned in.

"I'm still falling for you." He closed the space in between them, enjoying the moment, but at the same time hope she doesn't wake up. He pulled back.

"That never happened," He said, sitting beside the girl. He heard a yawn from the girl and looked away.

"Jeez, I fell asleep?" She said, rubbing her eyes, she looked at the mess she made, "Aw man, I gotta clean all of that up." Akumu sighed, then realized that Robin was awake.

"Oh, when did you wake up?" She asked, stretching.

"Not too long ago," The boy answered.

"Ah." There was a small silence between them.

"Why did you save me?" Robin asked, breaking the silence.

"Why? Did you want to be suffocated by a giant plant?" Akumu smirked.

"What made you change your mind?"

"This," Akumu pulled out the photo strip of them, "My memory's hazy, but I do recall this day, and some of the fun things we did, fun things I did with everyone."

"So..you remember?" Robin asked.

"Barely," Akumu said, "But it means something, so its important." She handed him the photo back.

"I wanna see them again, and have fun with them," The girl sighed, "I don't wanna...work under Slade anymore. He's evil, isn't he?"

"Yes, I'm sorry someone not evil didn't take you in," Robin said.

"It's not your fault, don't be sorry," Akumu said, shaking her head, "Also, if he never took me in, if none of this happened, I wouldn't be who I am today."

"I see," Robin nodded, _'Right, she doesn't know that we're in the book...at least I don't think she knows.'_ Akumu grabbed Robin's hand, holding them in her own.

"I'm sorry for the trouble I cause...and for almost killing you with a plant," She lightly chuckled.

"As long as you're okay, and that you'll be normal when we all see you again," Robin told her. She gave him a confused look but shrugged it off.

"I hope to see you again soon," She said, disappearing. In Robin's hand was a coin with the Japanese characters "Love".

~.~

Robin appeared to his team who awaited his arrival.

"It's about time," Beast Boy said, "You were gone longer than all of us!"

"Really? Time flies when you're about to be eaten by a giant plant," Robin said. His team gave him a confused look, but the boy ignored it. He walked over to Akumu and the coin hovered above her. Her soul had been fully restored, they awaited for her to awake.

They had completed their mission on collecting Akumu's soul, putting it all together. But she had not awoken from her sleep. The Titans brought her back to the tower, into the infirmary. She was hooked up to machines, not knowing how long she would be asleep for. Everyone was thankful she was alive, and worried about how long she'd be unconscious for, Robin was the one who worried the most.

~.~

_'...where am I?' _I looked around. I was floating around in darkness.

_ 'What the hell is this?' _I thought, looking around, _'Where am I? Who am I?'_ After a bit, thoughts of two people, a man and a women, my parents, appeared in my mind. I smiled, I went through a lot with them. Soon, I saw my parents death. Tears flowed down my face. A man with a mask had taken me in. I had obeyed his every word. He didn't want me to go to school, exclude me from the outside world. If there was ever a stranger, I had to use force against them, and extinguish their spirit from the Earth, no matter what. I was his apprentice. I had no opinion, his words were correct in every way. Slade was always right, his ways are correct. When I hurt someone, I enjoyed it. When I see someone hurt because of me, I would laugh. That was the way I was raised. I thought I understood everything...until more images popped into my mind.

"I won't let someone hurt my friend." A girl with a blue cloak said, "You don't need to kill someone to defeat someone."

"...Raven?" The name was familiar to me.

"What are you doing? You should be having fun!" A green boy said, "I want you to continue having fun, and I hope my friend will return back to normal."

"...Beast Boy..."

"You're becoming a robot, and that's coming from me." Next was a half man half robot, "You're not made of metal parts, I'm half robot, but I still have the emotions of a full human."

"...Cyborg."

"Friend, you mustn't stay inside all the time, it is not good for you." A flying girl with red hair appeared, "Isn't it glorious? It gives you a happy feeling, does it not?"

"Starfire..."

"I don't want you to turn into an emotional slave to Slade. I don't want you to become what he wants." A teen boy with slick, spiky, black hair, wearing a mask, I already knew who he was, "Make your own destiny, it's your life, take control of it." My heart beat quickened at his every word.

"I don't want to see the friend I love, that the Teen Titans love, become an emotionless robot." A tear rolled down my face.

"...Robin...please help me," I said, curling up into a ball, "I don't know what's happening...let me wake up from this nightmare, please."


	12. Chapter 12

did you guys wait long for this next chapter? I honestly have no idea aha...I loose track of when I post. Sorry in advance, this is not my best chapter...also, I didn't realize til now, this is my last chapter for this story...til the next sequel~~ haha I'm not good at planning :p

Anyways, enjoy, I hope, and I'll post the sequel when I can :)

Disclaimer: I own only my OC and my ideas.

~.~

I heard beeping, steady beats. I slowly opened my eyes, I turned and saw a heart monitor. I saw the wires attached to my arms. I looked around. It took me a while to realize where I was: The hospital. No wait...

"...Titan's Tower?" Memories flowed into my head. I was confused how I got here. The last thing I remember is blacking out while I was with Slade. I spotted a clock on the wall, it read 1:12 am.

"Guessing everyone's asleep..." I looked over to my side and saw a chair...and someone sleeping on the chair. His head was on my bed.

"...Robin?" I reached my arm over to him, slowly nudging his arm.

"Um...Robin, wanna wake up and fill me in to what the hell happened?" I said quietly. I lightly shook him awake.

"Mmm...wha?" He woke up. Once he actually woke up from waking up, his eyes widened.

"...Akumu?" Robin asked in disbelief.

"...um, I think so," I joked. I felt arms quickly wrap around me.

"I thought I lost you..." Robin told me. I hugged him back.

"This would be more meaningful if I knew what happened," I chuckled. We broke the hug, Robin gave me a confused look.

"All I remember is Slade taking me back to his lair and then blacking out. I don't remember anything he said or did. I'm guessing I must be really injured if I'm in here again," I smiled, "By the way, how long have I been in here?"

"Wait, you don't remember anything?" He asked.

"Hey, my question first," I told him.

"...a month and a half," he told me.

"...what the hell, was Slade trying to kill me?" I asked, "Also, yes I don't remember anything so please fill me in."

"...I'm not sure if you'd be ready to hear this," Robin said, looking away from me. My smile dropped.

"...what's wrong?" I asked, I reached for him, but he moved away. I retracted my arm.

"Maybe...it would be better if everyone was here when you tell me?" I suggested. Before he could answer my stomach growled.

"...I could hope that would be ignored, but I would hope the impossible," I joked.

"Let's get you out of this and get some food in ya," Robin said, giving me a small smile. He unhooked everything and I swung my legs to the side of the bed. I stood up, only to quickly fall over. Robin caught me before I hit the floor.

"Seems like someone forgot to walk," Robin teased, "Looks like we outta teach you again."

"I would tell you to shut your face but I'm holding onto you to prevent myself from falling to the ground," I smiled. His arm wrapped around my waist as my arm was over his shoulders. My cheeks flushed, I thanked that the lights were off in the infirmary. Slowly, we made it to the kitchen. I sat on a chair as Robin went to fetch me something to eat. I rested my chin on my arms. I heard the door open and saw a green boy groggily walk in.

"Just getting a midnight snack, don't mind me," he said in a sleepy voice.

"...Beast boy?" He seemed to perk up when I said his name.

"When I'm able to walk again, how about some DDR? I'm probably really rusty on it tho," I smiled. I was soon tackled to the ground, from my chair, by a green dog.

"Akumu! You're alive!" He exclaimed happily, getting off me.

"I think you missed the part where I told you I forgot how to walk," I told him. He transformed back to his normal self and smiled.

"Haha...sorry," he said, "I'm gonna get the others." With that, he ran off, shouting "Akumu's awake!"

"Help, I've fallen and I can't get up," I joked.

"Hang on, I'm coming," Robin said, picking me up, bridal style. He placed me back on my chair. I saw a bowl of instant noodles in front of me.

"Sorry, that's all we have at the moment, and I'm too lazy to make anything," Robin told me.

"Pft, if this wasn't so unhealthy, I would eat it all the time," I grinned. I wasn't able to even touch the chopsticks, I was lifted up from my chair.

"Akumu! You are awake!"

"Hiya Starfire," I smiled, "you wanna put me down? I'm starving." She put me down and I quickly ate before some other interruptions. I was pulled into a tight hug from Cyborg. Raven gave me a small, quick hug.

"How long were you planing on sleeping?!" Cyborg asked.

"Guuuyssss let me eats then ask questions," I told them. It was quiet.

"Okay it's too quiet, you guys are just watching me eat. I'll answer questions...after you guys fill me in on what happened after I blacked out," I said, as I continued to eat.

"Let's have you well rested and not starving first, then we'll tell you," Robin said quickly, before anyone could say anything.

"But one thing we can tell you is your real name," Cyborg said. I looked at him strangely.

"Huh?"

"Before we left, and blew up, slashes hide out. I hacked Slade's computer, to see if I could dig up something about him, but there was nothing important, but there was your real name in the computer," Cyborg explained, "Your name is Kiyomi."

"I see," I said, "Did you find anything else? My parents? Any relatives? Possibly my last name as well?" I asked. Cyborg shook his head.

"Nothing else, sorry," He said. I frowned.

"Oh, that's alright. Just asking," I said, trying not to sound disappointed, "Call me whatever you want...I think we'd all be more comfortable with Akumu though," I said.

"I don't think any of us would wanna call you 'nightmare'," Robin said.

"Damn, someone learned a bit of Japanese?" I joked.

"Looked it up, that and you said it yourself once. Kiyomi means pure, and beauty. I think we all see the better choice," Robin smiled. I blushed.

"A-again, I don't really care," I said.

"Soo...are we gonna party or something cause of Aku- I mean, Kiyomi's recovery?" Beast Boy asked.

"It's 2 in the morning," Raven said.

"Aaaaaaand?" Beast Boy asked.

"I would like some sleep," Raven told him. I laughed.

"We can celebrate some other time, I'm still kinda tired, so I think I'll sleep as well," I said, putting a hand over the boy's shoulder.

"Oh! We have something to show you!" Beast Boy said, taking my hand and running down the hall. We stopped in front of a room. The door had my name on it...well my old one.

"We're gonna change that," Cyborg said. I smiled.

"So you guys got me a room?" I asked.

"Wait till you see inside," Robin told me. The door opened and my eyes widened. The room was huge. it was was decorated in a Japan theme. Cherry blossom branches were painted on the wall above my bed. My bed was a circle, it was white with a red blanket. There was a car plushy and a Rilikuma plushy on the bed. There was a small black table on the ground, no chairs since you would just sit on the ground anyways. There was a night table with a red lantern beside my bed. The curtains were white and had a black dragon on it. I had a walk in closet. There was a shogi screen that separated my room from my bathroom.

"...you guys did this, for me?" I asked.

"Yeah, we were still kinda hoping you would maybe...ya know, join the Titans," Beast Boy told me. I turned around to see all my friends.

"Like I said before," I started, their faces had disappointed written all over them, "Once I'm given the communicator, I'm pretty much a Titan."

"We have our kitten back!" Beast Boy said and tackled me into a hug, this time I stood my ground. I was going to tell him I wasn't a pet, but I let it slide this time. Star joined the hug. "Lets stop before a huge group hug starts," I laughed. Star let out a yawn, then saying she was going to bed. Everyone soon followed Starfire, doing the same thing, and going back into their rooms. Except Robin.

"Glad you're part of the team,"Robin said, patting my head.

"Hey, I'm not your pet," I said, removing his hand, "Also, I was bound to end up on the team, wasn't I?" I smiled.

"Yeah, you're okay though, right?" He asked me.

"I'm fine with being on the team," I said, but I was still unsure.

"Get some rest, even though you've been asleep for a month and a half," Robin smirked. I laughed.

"Night."

~.~

"Beast Boy...shut up!" I groaned, being woken up by a green rooster.

"Come on! Get up!" Beast Boy said in his human form.

"It's too early," I groaned.

"It's noon," Robin said, walking into the room. I quickly sat up.

"Seriously? I never overslept this late before," I said.

"What about a months and a half ago?" Beast Boy asked.

"Shush, I was unconscious," I told him.

"Nice hair," Robin told me, sitting on my bed. My short layered parts were sticking out in all directions.

"Oh, we can even this up," I said, messing up his hair.

"H-hey!" I stopped and smiled at my work. Then slightly blushed.

_'Messy hair Robin looks really...hot,'_ I thought.

"See? Now we both have messy hair," I smirked.

"If you really wanna play it like that," Robin said, attacking me, messing up my hair even more.

"Starting a war, I see," I smirked. We were both messing each others hair until we heard the alarm go off.

"Trouble," Robin said, letting me go. I quickly threw on my normal attire of white sweater dress, leggings, the kitty hat, boots and ran after him. I saw Beast Boy outside my room, giving me a smirk.

"...what?" I asked.

"Nooothing~~" He said, running to the living room. I shrugged and ran after him.

"It's Cinderblock," Cyborg said.

"Ugh, I thought Slade got rid of that thing, I swear, it doesn't have a mind," I said with annoyance. I rode with Robbin on his R cycle, while the rest of the team took the T – Car. We arrived at the scene and saw Cinderblock destroying the city. I jumped off Robin's motorcycle before he stopped, I did a flip and landed on Cinderblock.

"Hey, stupid, miss me?" I asked. The block of cinder tried to hit me, I dodged and it hit itself instead.

"Cute, you tried to give me a hug," I said in a monotone voice. I jumped off, throwing my explosive kunais at it. As always, they exploded at contact. Cinderblock walked backwards and somehow tripped. I noticed that a little girl was where the villain was going to fall. I quickly ran and saved her from getting crushed. I jumped to higher ground.

"Where's your parents?" I asked. She looked around and pointed at her parents. I jumped off and landed in front of her parents.

"Get to a safe place," I ordered. They thanked me and ran off with their daughter. I stared at them for a moment, wishing that my life was like that. I don't know if they fought Cinderblock so many times that now he was quick to take down, or if I stood there for a really long time. But either way, I stood there for the whole fight.

"Kiyomi! We just took down Cinderblock! What were you doing?" Beast Boy asked me.

"Hmm? Oh...sorry," I muttered, "I'm gonna take a walk," I said, walking off.

"But, it's getting pretty late," Robin informed me.

"...I'll be back," I told him.

~.~

I had a weird feeling, something about Slade. I couldn't get him out of my mind. I walked to Slade's old hideout, the one in the sewers, with caution. Everything was destroyed, since it self destructed. I walked around the debris and fallen objects. I looked around, remembering what terrible things Slade has done to the Titans, especially to Robin. I remembered what terrible things I had done. I looked at my communicator.

"...I'm so stupid, what am I doing?" I questioned myself, "Can I cover up my evil doings by doing good?..." I noticed on the ground was the S symbol, it was on my uniform when I worked for Slade. I picked it up. In one hand, was the communicator, in the other, was Slade's insignia. I sighed, looking up at the ceiling.

"Why am I so confused?"

~.~

"Where is she?!" Robin asked, particularly no one.

"Robin, don't worry, she can take care of herself," Cyborg told him.

"I get that she needs time alone but it's nine, shes been gone for three hours, what could she be doing?" Robin said, pacing back and forth. Raven was in her room, as well as Starfire. Beast Boy had fallen asleep on the couch, and Cyborg was playing video games.

"I'm gonna go out there to look for her, Cyborg stay here just in case she-" They heard the door open and saw Kiyomi walk in.

~.~

I walked into the tower and I see Cyborg playing video games, Beast Boy sleeping in a weird position on the couch, and an angry Robin.

"What happened to Robin?" I asked.

"Where were you? You were gone for three hours," Robin asked me.

"I went for a three hour walk," I told him. He looked almost as mad as when he tried interrogating me before.

"Where were you really? I really can't see you walk around the city aimlessly for three hours," He told me.

"Jeez, when did you become my dad? Oh right, I don't have one, don't remind me about it," I said, annoyed. I walked back into my room, I swear I could hear the steam coming out of Robin's head.

Raven came into the common room with Starfire.

"Well, it appears that she's home," Raven said.

"But, she is not happy?" Starfire asked.

"Robin blew up at her, she blew up at him, like two nuclear bombs went off here," Cyborg joked.

"Where did she go?" Beast Boy asked, who was awake.

"Her room," Robin sighed.

~.~

I took off my kitty hat and set it down on my night table. I flopped onto my bed. I thought this was gonna change my life, make my life happier. Guess not. I started hearing the others talking. As my curious self, I used my cat ears to listen in.

"If this keeps up, she's not gonna be able to focus on our missions," Raven informed.

"But what can we do?" Beast Boy asked.

"I think it's obvious," Robin sighed.

"You mean, the book? We can't tell her, her heart would be crushed," Starfire said.

"I don't think we have a choice," Cyborg told the alien girl.

"She had to know one day," Robin said.

"Know what, exactly?" I said, stepping into the living room, "Keeping secrets from me, and about myself?" They all looked nervous, Robin was the one who stepped up.

"The day, when Slade tried to change you, he used this book called, 'Seimei no sho', meaning book of life...you're not exactly real, he also used it to make you."

"...um I'm not sure who told you this, but humans aren't born from a book," I told him.

"Kiyomi, Slade made everything up. You didn't have any parents, your past was made up by him," Cyborg told me.

"How your parents died, how you got your powers, I'm gonna take a guess that he kinda took away your childhood as well," Beast Boy said.

"Slade made me, from a book. My parents died from a fire, this isn't funny," I said nervously.

"We're sorry," Robin told me.

"You're lying, I'm not made from a book, I'm real," I said with disbelief.

"See for yourself," Raven said, handing me a big brown book. I looked through it. There was a picture of me in a cute chibi kind of form. I read my past, what happened to me.

"...Raven did you take that out of the evidence room?" Robin asked.

"Yes," Raven answered.

"...destroy this," I ordered.

"Kiyomi-"

"If this is gone, I'm not gonna disappear, I'm already alive, right?" I asked.

"We are afraid that it might," Starfire told me.

"That, or it'll destroy your past and everything you know, forget everything and everyone you knew," Raven said. I looked away from my team.

"You guys kept this away from me," I said. I dropped the book and went to the door.

"Where are you going?" Robin asked. I didn't answer and left the tower.

~.~

_'I can't believe they didn't tell me,'_ I grumbled.

"Kiyomi! Wait!" I started walking quicker, hearing a certain bird boy's voice. Robin stopped me, holding onto my shoulder.

"What?!" I asked angrily.

"I know you're mad, but we're trying to figure out if your body is real or not," He said, "Cyborg and Raven are doing research on that, they believe that your body is real, that you're real, just somehow you're made from something not real. They think we can get rid of the book, since we don't want anyone to get their hands on it, but we still aren't 100% sure," he told me.

"Just leave me alone, I can't think straight," I told him. But he refused to let me go.

"You were just out a while ago, for three hours, going out this late is dangerous," He told me.

"The only thing in danger right now is you, let go of me, or I'll live up to the name Slade gave me," I told him. He hesitated but let me go. I walked off, not turning back.

~.~

I walked around the city for about two hours, I somehow ended up at Slade's hideout...the one I would usually go to.

"...why am I here?" I sighed. I put my hands in my pockets. One had the S, one had the communicator. I walked into the hideout. It was all dusty, like no one had used this place for quite a while. I walked around, unknowingly, someone was watching me.

~.~

"Should we go look for her?" Robin asked worriedly.

"Didn't you run after her before? She told you to stay away," Cyborg reminded the leader.

"I think we should, who knows what trouble she could get in," Raven said. Starfire was looking through the window, awaiting for their friend's arrival.

"Oh, where could our friend be?" Starfire asked.

"I was afraid this might have happened," Beast Boy said.

"Come on, let's go look for her, she has her communicator with her, I can track her," Cyborg said. The team went out of the tower to hunt down their friend.

~.~

I walked up the stairs. I felt like I was looking for something, or someone, I just wasn't sure what I was looking for. Another part of me said to stop, turn, and go back to the tower. But I kept going. Once I reached the top, there was nothing. I sighed.

"I really can't think straight, can I?"

"That's not good, now is it?" I turned to see the person I never wanted to see again.

"...hey...how's it going?" I asked nervously.

"Seems that the Titans succeeded," Slade said.

"Yup...I'm just gonna go now," I said, trying to quickly get out of trouble.

"Leaving so soon? You just got here," Slade told me, blocking my way.

"Oh, I don't wanna be a bother," I told him, backing away.

"Not at all, in fact, you could be very helpful," He told me.

~.~

"Shes in there," Cyborg said, pointing at the building.

"...why is she in Slade's hideout?" Robin asked.

"I dunno man, but I have a bad feeling," Cyborg said.

"We should go get her," Raven said. Everyone nodded in agreement.

~.~

"That's not fair. The Titans brought me back to this world, back to the person I was before. They won, not you," I told him.

"Yes, they brought you back, you're exactly the same person you were before. As in, you still can't control your lust for blood." My eyes widened.

"...no, I'm fine."

"You can't be a hero."

"Stop."

"You'll kill your enemies."

"Stop!"

"You were made to be evil."

"Stop!" My eyes glared at him. My eyes were almond shaped like a cats, glowing with darkness. My fangs bared.

"See? You can't stop yourself," Slade told me. I closed my eyes.

_'Calm down...but he's the one who made me like this...'_ I shook my head, _'No, control yourself.'_

"You're powers and potential would be very helpful, but not if you're trying to be a hero," Slade said.

"That's what you think, I will learn to control myself, but after I destroy you..." I said darkly. I couldn't hold back anymore. I hated him, he made me do terrible things, he made me his way. I growled, running towards him. I pulled out my katana, swinging it across his torso. He blocked the attack with his staff. Metal clashing against metal, over and over.

_'This is repetitive,'_ I thought. I was suddenly kicked on the side, it threw my body down the stairs. I fell to the bottom and quickly got up, dodging Slade's attack. We both were now on the main floor.

"When are you going to stop this, Akumu?" Slade asked me, almost mockingly.

"When your blood stains this sword," I told him. I ran at him again, but this time I used my sword like a pole volt, kicking his staff out of his hands. I swung my sword at him, he dodged every single slash. He found an opening and threw a punch at my stomach. I skidded across the room, still on my feet. I held my stomach in pain. Slade ran at me with his next attack. I dodged his punch, he continued to battle me with hand to hand combat. I dodged most of his attacks, but I couldn't hit him anywhere. He soon got me on the ground, giving me the chance to sweep across his ankles. I pinned him down with my foot on his chest, and my sword at his neck.

"I don't care who you are, what you've done to me, my friends, and everyone, is unforgivable," I told him, "I'm done, you can't make me the nightmare you want the world to fear. Before I ended his life, my name was called.

"Kiyomi!" I turned to see the Titans. This gave Slade the chance to push me off and escape.

"Better luck next time, Akumu," Slade said, disappearing. I quickly got up and ran to the spot he disappeared at.

"Where are you! Come out you coward!" I shouted, desperately looking around.

"Kiyomi, what's going on?" Robin asked me.

"Whats going on? You blew my chances of finally destroying Slade!" I yelled.

"Whoa, what?" Cyborg asked.

"If you guys gave me a second, he would have been gone from this world, destroyed, not exist, get it?" I asked angrily.

"Kiyomi, Slade may be our enemy, but we don't want to kill him," Robin told me.

"No, you guys don't, I do," I corrected.

"Kiyomi, this is wrong and you know it," Raven told me.

"I know it is, but I can't let him live after what he's done to me, or you guys," I said, looking down. Beast Boy put his hand on my shoulder.

"You're mad at the guy, we get it. But we just gotta get him behind bars and high security and you'll never see him again," He told me, "Along the way, we can help you with that killing problem of yours." He grinned. I gave a small laugh.

"Funny how you say that so calmly."

"Anyways, let's finally celebrate you coming back!" BB smiled. Everyone smiled in agreement.

"Fine, but it's like eleven, I don't want a huge party or anything," I said.

"Then we'll watch a movie!" Cyborg said.

"A scary one!" BB smiled evilly.

"Whatever you guys want," I told them. We all left the building. I looked back, letting everyone go ahead of me. I pulled out the S from before.

"Next time I see you...I swear..." I melted the S in my hands, using my magic, "You're gone."

"You coming?" Robin asked. I nodded.

"Yup," I dropped the melted metal S on the ground, running towards Robin.

~.~

Around halfway through out the movie, everyone was knocked out, except me. Robin had fell asleep on my shoulder, making me blush. I had made sure everyone was asleep before making my move. Slowly removing Robin from my shoulder, (He made this much harder than it had to be) I went into my room, grabbed my bag, and my kitty hat. Quickly scribbling down a note, I left it somewhere noticeable, planed my communicator on it, and left the tower undetected.

"I'm sorry," I said before leaving.

~.~

Robin was the first to wake up and notice Kiyomi was missing. He went to her room and saw the note. He gather his team and showed them the note.

_'First off, don't take this the wrong way, I love you all. I really do want to be a Titan, but I don't deserve it. But that's not the reason of my disappearance. After finding out I wasn't real' I don't think I'd be able to fight. Yes, it's been bothering me. That and Slade. I wanted this one day to be spent happy, having fun with you guys. But...this happened...aha. If you guys are gonna try looking for me, don't bother. I left the country. I feel like I need to think about things. Also, I don't think I can handle knowing Slade's still out there... Doesn't mean I'm leaving the Titans...unless something comes up that is. I hope nothing does. Anyways, running out of paper, well there's the back but lazy, love you all, hope to see you all again._

_~ Neko Ninja 3'_

"...now what?" Beast Boy asked.

"We just got her back," Cyborg sighed.

"We can't do anything except wait," Robin said.

"...you know where she is," Cy said.

"What makes you say that?" Robin asked.

"Normally, you would search the whole city, even though she said she left the country," Beast Boy said.

"I just trust that she'll come back," Robin said, "She needs time to thing, so we should give it to her."

~.~

Sooo that's the last chapter~ leaving you guys on a cliff hanger, I guess. Hoped you guys enjoy. The sequel is out, it's called "The Hidden Hero".

~Yukiyoshino =^.^=


End file.
